Wishing for Fulfillment
by Neranimmisar
Summary: Sephiroth/Tifa. Sephiroth has been regenerated and imprisoned by an unknown source and Tifa stumbles across him during a trip to see Nibelheim. Taking him away so someone else couldn't use him could she possibly learn to forgive him. Rating may rise.
1. Wishing for Nemo

_**Chapter One:**_ _Prayers for Nemo_

_I Dwell in a lonely house I know  
That vanished many a summer ago,  
And left no trace but the cellar walls,  
And a cellar in which the daylight falls._

_  
__**-Robert Frost 'Ghost House'**_

_Emptiness._

_An absolute lack of conscienceless that exemplified the belief of ignorance as bliss._

_Though the delightful oblivion never lasted for long._

_His senses erupted into a kaleidoscopic cascade of agony, a ruthless tidal into every fiber of his being. From toes to scalp to fingertips it was as if his body had been turned against him. He was unable to control the contortions, in fact he was only vaguely aware he was bent back and his limbs were writhing even as his nails dug into his palm from tightened fists. He'd been beaten, stabbed, burned, had limbs broken or shattered and nothing of that seemed to match the unchanged torment curling through mind and body._

_Time was a concept outside of the mammoth fever boiling the blood. Years, weeks, perhaps only days had passed in the time that the torture was ripping through his tissue. It was impossible to know for certain, but it felt like lifetimes._

_Given the hoarseness of his voice from the screaming, it had likely been nearly a day._

_The screaming at least was something he'd grown very familiar with. It hadn't had any sense he could make out but it was definitely there, it was likely it was the only sound that could exist in this awful existence._

_Regardless of any sort of why or how he'd come to be here, he'd long sense began to pray that anything would bring it to an end, by whatever means were needed._

_On the rare moments when the physical pain decreased just enough for a grasp on reasonable thought he was certain that he was in some form of personal hell. Being punished for the sins he had committed in her name._

_Not that it had only been her...he had never been a good person._

_The legions he'd murdered long before she'd leeches her way into his psyche, all mindlessly following the orders of a man he knew to be insane. The way in which his own mastery of killing had made his shoulders straighten with pride. The same ego that had allowed him to fall so easily into the control of a creature claiming to be the mother he longed for._

_...but it wasn't a completely untrue statement to claim he had indeed become her spawn, had willingly traded his soul and committed countless atrocities to become the adopted child of a monster._

_Jenova._

_It was bizzare the way in which a name had once filled him with hope, excitement, even edges of happiness and perhaps love. Now that name only inspired madness, anger and revulsion. It hadn't only played him, he had been a puppet that tied on his own strings and handed them over._

_In the end it had betrayed him._

_After Cloud defeated him the second time, cast his consciousness from Kadaj's weaker body Jenova had released her control and left him in this constant turn of torment. There were rare moments when he slept, likely the only thing that left him capable of contemplating the malicious existence he'd possessed previous to his current confinement. Even the hope of death was nearly beyond him, but a true monster didn't deserve even the comfort of nothing._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

It was chilly. The late autumn was a time that had a edge to the beauty of the changing leaves, especially in Nibelheim with the village on the edge of the mountain. In a few weeks the leaves wouldn't still be on the trees at all and the snow would start to trickle down from the peaks to the lower areas as winter crept onto the land.

Tifa pulled the jacket closer around her chest and ignored the frigid breeze reddening her cheeks. She wanted to watch the stars, to be able to remember her life before everything had changed. When she was young and full of dreams, when the entire world wasn't as horribly complicated as everything had turned out.

She would leave soon for the reactor...it'd been five years sense the day her father had died but she had brought him flowers every year and she wouldn't miss it now. It was a trip she didn't really enjoy but it seemed wrong to not honor him. She brought her mother flowers every year as well, though it didn't involve her climbing to the reactor.

Things still weren't easy day to day. Most of their group that had defeated Sephiroth and the group working with Kadaj were still busy dealing with some issue or another between the Shinra company still vying for control of the world and the monsters that still seemed to roam much more freely than they had in the days when she was young.

Cloud was off helping Yuffie in Wutai because of issues that they'd specifically been having over the last year. The growing monster problem seemed much worse in their country than it was around this area. Vincent was off doing whatever it was he did, she hadn't seen him sense the last time they'd gotten together at 7th Heaven in Edge. Barret was working with a group trying to fight Shinra's control of power, eternally the Avalanche member. Cid was back in Rocket Town working on inventions to try to keep away the monsters from community's. Red thirteen last she'd heard was still living in Cosmo Canyon keeping the ideals of his grandfather alive and well.

She rarely had a chance to get out of the bar, she wasn't sure she liked it when the day ended and she had time to think. Thinking just seemed to lead her in circles...much as it was threatening to do now with the memories of Cloud and herself, the nights they spent watching the stars here.

Pushing her hair back away from her face she let out a small sigh that misted in the cool weather before fading away, that was a option that had passed her a long time ago. She had mostly let go of the idea that waiting for Cloud would ever amount to anything but the slightest edges of hope still had her spending her days wiping counters and tables.

Instead of dwelling on the argument that took up much of her brains free thoughts she hopped down from the tower and headed to get the flowers she wanted to deliver to the reactor. Movement was lovely, it kept her from being quite so distracted by the heartache still lingering in her chest. A nod to the local inn-keep as she headed away, the family was friendly to her and while they had attempted to discourage her from such a dangerous trip they'd finally given up on it and didn't say anything as she gathered the tiny offering.

Even though she'd only been inside a short moment the blast of cold upon her return outside made her regret not wearing a sweater beneath the jacket. The temperature would only drop as the night moved on. She had pants on instead of her usual skirt given the chill, though her shirt wasn't different than usual beneath the leather jacket. She did have gloves on as well as a small scarf, though it wasn't actually covering her face it was helping to keep the breeze from invading through her collar.

The path was one she was intimately familiar with, even though it had been a full year between visits she likely could have walked it blindfolded. The jutting rocks were a little frightening for some but they only inspired in her a sort of familiar sadness. Better or worse, this place would always be her home, and regardless of the variety of memories or the feelings they inspired, she couldn't just forget something that had been such a part of her life.

Getting there went surprisingly smoothly, she had to deal with a couple of small monsters native to the area but nothing compared to the way the mountains used to be. Normally she at least had to avoid either a lone monster or a group but she didn't even see any beyond the couple tiny ones that had attacked her.

She'd suffered a minor scratch when they first jumped out but her training had thankfully stayed pretty clear of rust given the slight altercations with creatures she'd faced over time, even in the last year Edge had possessed it's fair share of issues.

The almost total lack of even animals on the mountain at the time of evening was bizarre, while she probably could have slowed down to enjoy the views more it seemed foolish to abuse having such good luck; at least until after she'd had a chance to pay homage at the small memorial to her father.

It was nice to have a climb, it had been a little while sense she'd been in an area with steep paths, glad that the winter snows hadn't begun to make the trip more dangerous. Rounding the corner she paused to consider the slightly rusting reactor.

The stone that served as her father's grave was near the bottom of the steps and had lost the flowers she'd brought last year, taken likely by one of the gusts that swept the mountains at this elevation. Though that was the least of her concern, there was a light coming from the slightly ajar door of the reactor, it was suppose to have been turned off ages ago. The fact that there was any sort of power active inside made her nervous and also angry that someone was playing with things they needed to just leave alone.

She settled the flowers on the grave with a small frown creasing her brow.

"Sorry dad." She whispered glancing at the stone and back to the reactor. "I guess I don't have much of a chance to talk yet. I gotta figure out what's going on here."

Leaving the flowers at the stone she walked for the reactor, pulling her gloves tighter as she walked up the steps and glanced around from the small opening.

Not seeing anyone she opened the door and coughed at the smell coming from inside. The things they had been created had died once the power had been turned off, one of the pods had been punctured and it was a god-awful reek coming from that part of the room.

Readjusting the scarf to go over her mouth and nose she did a quick scan to make sure no one was anywhere else and headed slowly up the steps leading to the room that had once housed Jenova.

Each step was more nerve wracking than the last and as she got closer to the top her hairs seemed to stand more on end and her spine seemed to tingle. Though she knew that the body of Jenova had been moved long before she'd even been here during the trip to save the planet she couldn't help but feel nervous. Why would someone be here now?

The only answers that made sense all had bad aspirations behind them. Once she reached a point that she could see the room clearly she couldn't help the intake of breath that passed her lips.

Where there was once a tube that held Jenova she was met with the sight of Sephiroth thrashing inside a gentle blue liquid in what was obviously some sort of testing facility that had been added in recent years. Though his eyes were pressed shut, there was the expression of extreme agony on his features, his mouth was screaming beneath the half mask there for his breathing though she couldn't hear him from where she was standing. He wasn't wearing anything, but it wasn't exactly awkward as he was thrashing so much the bubbles from the movement made it impossible to make out exact pieces of anatomy that would be considered inappropriate.

His long hair was also making it difficult to see but his was a face she would never be capable of forgetting, it shocked and disgusted her to see him alive. There were wire connected to his head but they seemed capable of moving with his thrashing enough that none had detached themselves. No one else was in the room which was nice considering she would have alerted them to her presence with the gasp, but she was at a loss as to how she could possibly deal with the situation.

Her first urge was to kill him, but she couldn't quite know if it would matter, they had killed him before hadn't they? He kept coming back. Now someone else was keeping him here for some horrible purpose and she'd just happened to stumble across.

Pausing to look at the computers she frowned slightly at a list of names and numbers.

_"Memory removal - 8.54% - Slow"_

_"Mental control access - 1.07% - Extreme Difficulty"_

_"Physical regeneration - 100% - Complete"_

_"Physical health - 55% - Incomplete - Unstable"_

_"Physical restraints - 100% - Full"_

Other than the ones at full, the others seemed as if they were likely to steadily rise by the short descriptions after them. Whoever it was, apparently knew him well enough to do all of this. It was disconcerting to say the least, but it seemed better to not let some unknown power take control of him.

She chewed her lip and tugged out her phone. _"No signal, of course."_

Not that Cloud or anyone could rush to the rescue, even if she did contact someone the closest would probably be Red and he was still half a week's travel away. Risking letting whatever or whoever it was that was running this experiment returning wasn't something she was willing to do.

Part of her still wanted to kill him, to take the vengance she couldn't years ago, but the continued flailing and the tormented lines in his face made her hold that action. If she killed him now she wouldn't be any better than he was. Hatred or otherwise, there was little option other than to take her with him. If the charts were right and his health was actually unstable, taking him out of the machine might risk his life anyway, but that was a risk that was acceptable for her. Leaving him here, wasn't an option as far as she was concerned, she needed to take him and figure out what the rest of the group had to say.

After fiddling for a bit with the various screens and reading the dozens of labels she found the emergency override for the tube system holding him. She took a deep breath first and hit the button.

It was faster than she would have guessed, the water was drained in a matter of seconds and the tube lifted, dropping the still sopping wet naked Sephiroth to the ground where several of the smaller wires that had been attached to his scalp came out, some with lovely parting gifts of hair and scalp.

Tifa couldn't help but smirk just a bit when the meter for his physical regeneration dropped a percent before they all went to saying 'No Access'. She dug through things before finally finding some basic clothing, they were a bit small for the taller man but she did her best not to stare as she dressed him and then fought to get several lab coats over his body that were in a nearby locker.

She didn't have much time but he likely wouldn't survive if she had to take him out there in the weather with him still so wet with no clothing at all. As it was, she had to hope no one would show up while she was carrying him. She wouldn't be capable of carrying him while fighting.

She grit her teeth with a half-grunt as she picked him up. She managed with effort to get his head rolling over her right shoulder and his arms high enough over her back that she could carry him. His legs would still be dragging the ground but she wasn't too concerned with his comfort.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm so sorry dad." She thought as she headed back down and out into the chilly evening air. The sun would be fully set soon, she at least needed to get across the bridge before she'd be without light. "I'll have to come back later. Please don't hate me for saving him...it's not for his sake..."

_"Maybe it's all just a horrible dream."_ She thought as she moved as fast as she could without losing balance across the long bridge. Memories of falling to her doom still came to the surface of her mind whenever she walked it. _"I'll wake up and need to come give flowers to dad and Sephiroth won't be there. He shouldn't be here...I don't even get how he came back last time. Jerk."_

She paused at the other end of the bridge, eyeing the impossibly long fall, hard to believe she'd survived it twice now...fighting with the urge to toss him off and be done with it.

"Kill me, please." She jumped so much she nearly dropped him off without meaning too. After she heard him speaking, it was almost a whisper his voice was so hoarse, she'd dropped him off her back and jumped away as if expecting to fight him. He seemed impossibly different than the man that had come to their city, than the man that had tried to murder the planet.

He wasn't even conscious, he was muttering subconsciously about something.

_"Good job of being paranoid."_ She chided herself as she bent down to start picking him back up. He was still muttering and his head was twitching a little but he was very much not conscious. _"He's so weak, even if his body only has a couple scars on the skull, he's so much skinner than he was before. This really could just be a bizarre nightmare, it's hard to take any of this in..."_

He was shivering though. The cold was already getting to him and she still had a good walk before she'd get back to the village. She didn't have time to debate if she'd wake up and give up drinking in case it was all true. It was good he seemed to have lost a lot of weight, even some of his muscles seemed less defined than before, if he had been at his full body weight though carrying him might have not been possible at all.

_"I'm gonna regret not dropping him."_ She muttered to herself as she headed off the mountain path, it was easier going downhill than when they reached more level ground. _"Of course, my luck would be that he'd be perfectly fine, most others that fall down that gorge seem to come out of it all right, and he already escaped death a handful of times." Though I wouldn't have minded the possible injury it could have inflicted._

She was doing her best to focus on just getting back to the inn and getting more help from the keeper, this late there shouldn't be any villagers awake to see her returning with him and if she was lucky she could get him tied up before he fully regained consciousness. Then she could send out word to everyone to meet at Cosmo Canyon. It was all very clean and precise for a plan, likely a dozen things would occur to mess it up.

"Oh my goodness." The man running the inn seemed as if he'd been preparing to go to bed, the lights were lower in the main room and he was dressed in nightclothes reading a book near one of the lamps. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Tifa half-lied, physically at least she was near perfect...mentally she was completely confused. "Can you help me get up upstairs?"

"Of course!" The man laid his book down and rushed to pick up the legs. The steps were far easier than she'd expected once she had an extra pair of shoulders to help with the awkwardness of the weight. "What happened up there? I thought you were going to visit your father's grave."

"I did too." Tifa answered honestly, sitting down and rubbing her right shoulder where his head had been the whole trip down the mountain. Her entire body was sore lugging that weight. "I found him up in the mountains near the old reactor."

She couldn't bring herself to tell the entire truth.

"Oh my god, that's...isn't it?" The man faded off as he stared at Sephiroth's limp form on the bed, at least he hadn't continued muttering.

"Just a resemblance I'm sure." Tifa lied again, she wasn't that bad at it after years of following Cloud around. "Could I get some blankets and hot water as well as some towels. This might be a lot to ask but you seem as if you are about the same general size, could I ask you for an extra set of clothes too, I took some things from the old reactor for him but none of them really seem to fit."

"Of course Miss. I'll try to hurry back with everything." The innkeeper immediately agreed, looking both shocked and concerned himself.

"Oh and don't say anything to anyone." Tifa added. "I know he looks sort of like...yeah...but we should wait until he wakes up to see what he says."

"Right." The man nodded again as he headed out the door and she heard him moving back down the stairs. She meanwhile looked back to Sephiroth and frowned again, muttering to herself. "What the hell am I doing?"

_**End Chapter**_

Always wanted to do a Sephiroth someone pairing and Tifa seemed like a difficult choice to pull off considering he killed her dad and burned down her village and tried to kill her and all.

-Nera

Hope I get some reviews so I know if folks like this at all or aren't really interested.


	2. Prisoners of Guilt

_**Chapter Two:**_ _Prisoners of Guilt_

_A clock stopped -- not the mantel's  
Geneva's farthest skill  
Can't put the puppet bowing  
That just now dangled still._

_**-Emily Dickinson ""A Clock Stopped"**_

_People had occasionally mentioned the word cold in some way as they prepared to die, he had never dwelled on such comments. Though as the cold seemed to seep into his body and the companion of numbness it brought began to leech away the horrible flames of the agony, it was a relief welcome._

_He was more than delighted to absorb the chill even if it possibly meant his death. For whatever reason he was finally free of the pain that had taken over every thought and filament of his existence._

_The fear that it might just be another slight break to add to the pain when it returned was very present._

_"Kill me please..."_

_He didn't realize he'd said it aloud, only that he wished for it to end before the torment could possibly begin again. Never before then had he considered the cold with such gratitude, it was as if the frigid temperature had released him from the burning hell in which he'd been suffering._

_It was only slowly that he started to realize that he was moving, though not of his own accord, that someone was carrying him. That he wasn't dead, at least not anymore, though as to what intentions the person might have he couldn't possibly know. He couldn't even open his eyes, more or less manage to lift a finger to stop them._

_He didn't know he was even mumbling, twitching, or shivering. The only reason he even knew someone or something else was there was because he could tell he was moving, it was as if for the first time in ages. Though it was definitely still painful anytime he was jarred a bit too much and his feet ached from them being dragged, it was nothing compared to what he'd suffered before they'd come along._

_He lost conscienceless at one point while he was being relocated he was certain, for the cold was gone when he started to wake again. The first time he hadn't prayed for sleep to come sooner in a period of time he wasn't even vaguely certain of. There were voices, but they were muffled, his body was still adjusting to being away from whatever had been happening before._

_One of them, female, was exceptionally familiar. He knew it wasn't Jenova, that voice he would have known instantly, it was something else...some edge of recognition just beyond his reach. _

_He continued to lose and gain conscienceless but the world was becoming clearer as time passed, he was beginning to recover from what had been done to him._

_Though he wasn't as cold, he could tell was laying out without thrashing, that simple lack of movement was a comfort he rejoiced as his muscles were still sore from how much he had thrashed about when he was being tortured. There was something over him, keeping him warmer than before and much softer than anything he'd felt in what seemed like ages. A folded cloth was moist on his forehead. A load of simple things that he had doubted he'd ever experience again._

_Sickness of some kind? It couldn't have been that he'd just been ill, no form of disease he was aware of could cause nearly the amount of agony he'd been experiencing. Now that he was awake, he had to get moving soon, or whatever was happening might end and they might return him to that hellish existence._

_He had a ancient creature of destruction on which he had to wreak vengeance for all she'd done to him. Jenova would pay for her betrayal if he had to hunt under every rock and in every crater of the planet, he would see her destroyed for what she'd forced him to do._

_That was enough to force his eyes slowly open._

Green, slightly illuminated eyes slid to where they were visable in the darkness of the night in the inn room. The Mako energy infused in his body causing them to light with a deceptively gentle glow. Taking in the simple inn room and the woman laying on the bed not far from where he was recovering beneath a sheet and blankets.

She looked troubled even in sleep, as if something was horribly wrong. Long black hair looked impossibly smooth even in the poor lighting, curling around her slumbering face and falling along her back to finally come to and end near the upper part of her hips.

_"Tifa Lockheart."_ He remembered with slight disbelief. _"What is she doing here?"_

It wasn't as if he could have forgotten her, the mantra of her hatred for himself and the Shinra company had continued to haunt him for the entirety of the time that he'd finally escaped Jenova's control. He could still remember fairly clearly the way in which his sword had cut through her chest, it was always so incredibly easy to kill others.

_"She had to have something to do with bringing me here."_ He thought with a small frown. _"Nibelheim, so I was at the mansion most likely. But I can't know for sure until I'm able to speak with her, as it is it's just a relief to lay here."_

It was an exceptionally nice room for the cost but he couldn't imagine they got a lot of visitors so it was best to leave the few they got wanting to return. The beds were nice, it was difficult not to find anything comfortable after his recent experiences though.

He curled his fingers slowly, his muscles were still sore but that meant little compared to what he'd escaped. His head was dizzy when he moved it, pushing himself to sitting up slowly. He heard a chain near the end of the bed and when he went to test his leg motion realized one of his ankles had been attached to the frame via some sort of restraint.

_"Should be shocked they didn't try to add more restrictions instead of just that."_ He thought with a vague insulted mental tone. _"Even if being underestimated makes it easier, given what she's witnessed she should be more wary."_

He didn't see any armor or weapons that would fit him, there were male clothes that seemed about his size over the back of a chair at the table. She had left her bracers on the table between their beds, another sign she was either unaware of how fast he could recover, or that she'd been exhausted and not thinking when she'd slept. As she was not under her own covers and still wearing most of her armor other than the bracers the later option was looking more likely.

There were a couple materia on either of the arm pieces but he wasn't certain of their exact properties without picking them up, and he didn't want to risk waking her just yet. He pushed himself up as much as he could to get a better vantage point of the room, pausing when he noted footsteps outside the door, several sets of them. Likely a half dozen. Whatever happened, he doubted that the people that were torturing him wanted him to be free. He picked up the bracer with green Materia and glanced it over quickly; cure wouldn't do much for him at the moment but Thundaga was a nice thing to see.

He plucked it free of it's slot in the armor and pulled it under the covers where he laid back down to pretend to rest until they made a move. He could hear them whispering but not exactly what and then the doorknob was shifting a little, they were picking the lock.

Stealth then was what they were hoping for.

Tifa didn't budge, again a sign she'd been exhausted whenever she'd slept. That wasn't something that helped the situation. He wasn't even certain he could summon the energy to call on the green orb settled in his palm as it was.

The door opened and they began to shift quickly inside, he couldn't open his eyes more than the smallest bit or the light within would give him away. A dozen or so figures were moving to surround their beds.

_"Kill the girl and retrieve the prisoner." _The whispered order was one Sephiroth couldn't accept. He gritted his teeth and pointed the orb toward the ones still moving at Tifa's bed.

"Thundaga." He intoned, opening his eyes fully to look at the targets closest to the slumbering girl.

The room lit up in an instant, electricity curling through the bed-sheets and setting them on fire while they were still covering him. A detail he was prepared to suffer when he'd activated the materia. The magic was great within it and half of the dozen that had entered were twitching on the ground even as he turned his illuminated gaze to the rest that were closer to where he was laying.

Tifa wasn't asleep anymore, she'd flipped to her feet in time to see the end of the flashes of lightning cracking the roof and some of the floorboards.

Sephiroth didn't get the chance to turn the materia on the rest of the group before the butt of a gun slammed him squarely in the temple and his vision danced with sparks of light that weren't the result of his spell. His body relaxing as it slumped back into the comfortable mattress.

Tifa was already moving though, she dodged one strike and took a shot to her shoulder that left a lovely quarter sized whole within her flesh. Though she'd taken enough damage during battle through her years that it barely seemed to slow her. A set of punches to one man's kidney's was followed through by a roundhouse kick to the chest of the second attacker.

She was forced on the defensive after the first two fell to the floor to hold themselves, the rest were more prepared for some sort of attack and it was very dark in the room, one wrong step and she could end up not doing very well for herself.

"Hold." The apparent leader paused his troops, though they didn't lower their weapons. "Ms. Lockheart. I was told you don't come to visit Nibelheim very often anymore. Why are you here?"

"None of your damn business." She retorted hotly, eyes switching between the figures as she tried to remember the materia she had on her armor, glad she'd fallen asleep with it on after it helped to block a couple of the shots from the attackers. Her shoulder burned horribly but it was a nice focus to keep her on edge as she was still a little tired. "Get the hell out of here before I beat the rest of you."

"Large words for someone saved by Sephiroth." He returned with a smirk. "Why do you care what happens to him anyway? Didn't he murder your entire family and try to kill you as well? Or at least leave you for dead."

The man was tall, likely even as tall as the soldier laying nearby. He had on armor similar to the 1st class armor Cloud wore. There was a long gun attached to a strap over his shoulder and a long katana at his belt. Blond hair was shaved short and close to the scalp and a scar ran the length of his face from above his left eye all the way down to his neck. The slightly whitened color of that eye hinted that he was blind as a result of whatever had scared him.

"I'm not doing this to help him." Tifa snapped back, wishing she wasn't at the disadvantage of being closer to the window. "I'm not gonna let anyone use him either, it's too dangerous."

"People and their silly morality. Here you ended him being tormented...that was my favorite part of all of this." He smirked and pulled his gun off his shoulder. "I have to put him back I'm afraid, and if you want to argue with us then I'll just kill you and get to it. Let him go and I'll look the other way. I don't have any reason to want to murder those that were harmed by him."

He was still reeling from the sharp strike, but hearing the words about putting him back got through to him even in the dizziness. Sephiroth grit his teeth again, gathering what strength he could and leaping quickly out of the bed to pull the man's katana from his belt. It wasn't nearly the Masumune but it would do given the situation. He stood on one leg, the other still attached to the bed under the covers and his free hand still held the Thundaga materia he'd lifted from her bracers earlier.

"You'd be mistaken to continue to believe that I am not a part of this fight fool." He half-growled with a bravado he didn't completely feel. Mako eyes narrowing dangerously on the man he considered his target.

Tifa to her credit had used the moment to leap back at the other three goons that had accompanied this strange man, he was vaguely familiar but Sephiroth only knew he wouldn't return to that torture short of death. The man stepped a few steps back toward the door to avoid a strike that would have cut him if Sephiroth had been wielding the long blade of the Masumune instead.

He started to say something but didn't get the chance as Sephiroth wasn't a merciful combatant with or without the control of Jenova hanging over him. "Thundaga."

The repeated word lit the room with light for a second time, flashes of the lightning called by the magic slamming harshly into his chosen opponent several times while Tifa used the extra light to further incapacitate her own enemies.

"This isn't over." The blond man snapped before running out the door.

Tifa grunted from a shot to her hip and punched the offender square in the nose with a crunching noise that was gratifying in the moment. Sephiroth gave a final slash to one of the men readying a larger gun on the woman and then dropped the katana as he collapsed back onto the bed.

She finished off the last two and limped toward the door to make certain the other man had actually retreated. She closed the door and re-locked it to be safe before moving to her bracers to pick up the one still holding the Cure. Healing magic had become a strong point of hers during their trip and it wasn't long before her wounds were closed and she turned her eyes to the still heavily breathing Sephiroth.

He looked awful, he went from being a terror for the guy he'd frightened away moments before to a pale man that seemed close to going into shock. She pulled the materia that he'd been using to toss lightning around away from him and moved the sword he'd stolen off to the table before she returned to check his forehead.

His skin was incredibly warm to the touch, a slight sweat had started to build. He had a fever that was one of the worst she'd ever felt. He couldn't have a temperature that was safe for anyone to possess. There was a large welt forming on his forehead, she'd heard the slam when they'd knocked him out for those few seconds but was surprised that he'd regained consciousness at all.

She leaned down to cast the healing magic over his head, that at least she'd be able to do something about. Jumping when his hand snapped up suddenly to grab her arm. Green eyes narrowed on her for a moment before softening and sliding shut again at the same time as his grip, as if in recognition.

"Sephiroth?" She asked uncertainly, it was incredibly alien to speak his name in anything but hatred. While she still hated needing to help him she couldn't help but recognize that she wouldn't have won that battle without him. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." he commented lightly, his voice also so different. It was as if she'd wandered into another world, it was so hard to believe that he could ever sound so weak. "Just overextended myself."

She was talking to him like a normal person, reacting to his sickness like a normal person. It disgusted her but she couldn't help herself, this broken creature wasn't the same man they'd fought in the northern crater.

"We can't stay here." She commented as she noted his breathing was beginning to even out, even his hand didn't seem as warm as it had moments before. Still holding her arm in a absent brace. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Why are you helping me?" He asked directly, opening his eyes to consider the confused face of his unlikely savior. "I don't deserve anything like this from you after..."

"I know." Tifa replied with a frown, pulling herself away from his touch and straightening her shirt out after the battle. "I can't just let anyone use you though, even if I hate you I can't let that color a decision that could end up hurting so many more people. Whoever these people are that are trying to control you, they aren't any better than you. I'm just keeping the rest of the world safe."

He nodded slowly, it was logical. He didn't deserve anyone that would actually care about his wellbeing - the idea was barely one that he could dream, more or less be able of dealing with in reality. It was admirable of her to do what she had to do for everyone. He could still remember the pain in her voice the day he'd killed her father, the fact that she didn't return him to torment was more than he deserved from her.

"If you start though, if you do anything I think is dangerous to the people around us..." Tifa broke the warning off, she wasn't honestly certain what she would do, but it wouldn't be pleasant for him and it was best to leave it at that.

"I understand." He answered, letting his eyes slide shut again. "I don't want to hurt anyone else...I want to hunt down whoever left me like that and then go and destroy any remaining traces of Jenova."

It was Tifa's turn to blink slowly as she took in what he said, there was an amazing amount of rage and loathing in his tone when he mentioned the name Jenova. She could still remember speaking of the thing reverently as his mother and that meant that something had definitely changed. He was so much more like when she'd first met him before he'd gone mad and destroyed the old Nibelheim. Albeit in a more injured way, but the madness that was constantly present in his own actions and words had vanished into a sort of autocratic melancholy.

"Can you walk?" She repeated the question, it was too much to think that her hatred of him might be somehow unjustified, it wasn't something she could keep talking about now.

"I will try if you will remove the shackles." He answered without moving, seeming the most tired she'd ever seen him.

"Right." She moved and got the key from her belt, unlocking the cuffs to bring with her in the hover truck she'd taken to traveling in. "There we go. I already packed up a bunch of stuff before going to bed so we should hurry in case the guy realizes we aren't following and returns with more men."

"The mansion." Sephiroth commented as he slowly took his feet, he was dizzy and standing made his muscles scream but he could manage to push it away enough that he was capable of moving. "I left extra armor there...if we have time."

She frowned a little at the ungraceful manner of his steps, it was fairly clear that he was risking falling over at any moment. With a sigh she put one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him as they moved for the steps. "After we get you in the truck and check out the city I'll see what I can do as far as that goes. Come on, careful, I don't want to carry you anymore."

_**End Chapter**_

So they finally talk and Tifa's just very confused, still hoping she's dreaming to a point. Sephiroth is weak but why? Who is using him? Tune in next time to learn more about the wicked villains and romantic plot unfolding.

-Nera


	3. Sticky Chill

_**Chapter Three:**_ _Sticky Chill_

_The sick man from his chamber looks  
At the twisted brooks;  
He can feel the cool  
Breath of each little pool;  
His fevered brain  
Grows calm again,  
And he breathes a blessing on the rain._

_**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow 'Rain in Summer'**_

_Exhaustion._

_I'd never truly understood it prior to now, never known it in it's entirety. I have been tired prior to this, but never to this degree._

_Two spells and a walk down a flight of steps had left me willing to drop into unconsciousness the moment that the woman called Tifa Lockheart got me to the vehicle she planned to use to transport us._

_I could sense her mumbling in irritation and feel her warmth as she leaned over to get me strapped in with the safety belts used in the cases of accidents. I didn't have any desire to lift my head or attempt to help, I wasn't sure I even could manage it had I wanted to._

_Knowledge that I should be helping, that I owed her more than I would ever admit to her, didn't matter. The only thing I desired was the energy regenerative properties of rest and whatever I owed and even the torment I wished to escape and leave behind me meant nothing next to the utter need for unconsciousness._

_It was unlikely that my willpower would have mattered long enough to save me from all those men if she wasn't here to watch me now that I had lost ability to even remain conscious. Not that I wanted to be anyone's captive, far from it, but if I had to choose between them I wanted the one that wasn't out to put me back into proverbial hell._

_Though some might consider either side possessing a lack of mercy, I was completely alright with leaving myself in the hands of the ones that didn't make me wish I was dead every waking moment._

_It was vague, but I could tell that we'd started moving, then stopped for a bit before starting again, time was something I still had a very poor grasp of. After that I didn't pick up anything about my surroundings at all. The black nothingness of unconsciousness I used to pray for was stealing more hours from me than I now wanted._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The road had been surprisingly clear thus far, Tifa had to admit she was surprised she wasn't facing off with some army anytime she cleared a large hill where she couldn't see the other side. It wasn't as if they could know which way she was going, but her luck was so good it was making her paranoid.

The sun was rising, they had been forced to flee in the early hours and she was hoping to get some more rest once she reached the thicker forest between the cities.

No monsters were on the path itself and the few times she spotted them they were keeping away from the hovercraft they were using to travel. That alone had her on edge that the luck would run out any moment and a dragon would pop out of the earth to take them on if the strange guy didn't return on helicopter to gun them down.

_"I'm completely insane for doing this." _She thought for the thousandth time in what had become her mental mantra. _"I can't believe I'm risking my neck for -him-. Insanity is the only thing that makes sense as to why I'm still driving. That guy back there, he said that he wanted Sephiroth to suffer. Not that I don't agree with him, but I somehow doubt that's the entire story."_

Not to mention she didn't want to admit that it had gotten under her skin when she'd seen his face contorted in pain while he writhed in that test tube. At what point did punishment turn to cruelty? She wanted to see him dead after what he'd done to her and her family, but she didn't want to see him tortured for some undetermined amount of time. Perhaps some others had the right to disagree with her, he had killed so many people in his rampage...but she was amongst those that had a right of saying what happened to him.

As much as she loathed him, whatever they had been doing wasn't right, it made them no better than he had been.

_"I wonder just how sick he still is...it's been four hours and he's barely budged."_ She let her train of thought change as she still wasn't sure what to do with the mass murderer in her passenger seat. _"He used the materia from my glove to amazing effect, I'd just bought that one and it was as if it was as powerful as one used for years. I don't want to see if he got his hands on one of the more leveled pieces."_

It was still better that he was weak, she wasn't sure how she could force him to comply if he was at full strength. Though given his show of power that morning she couldn't be sure how long he would be ill.

She was a bit envious of the rest he was getting. Her body was still sore from carrying him and it would be overestimating if she said she'd gotten four hours of sleep that night before they'd been attacked. If she didn't stop soon she was vaguely afraid she'd run off the road...having no one to keep watch was dangerous but it was better than crashing and getting killed.

The forests were thick so once she found an opening with cover from the canopy thick enough she believed she could hide the vehicle she parked and pushed her seat back as best she could. The cab was small and while she normally could lay down by using the whole seat that wasn't an option while Sephiroth was taking up one side of it.

She instead pulled a pillow from a compartment in the center console and did her best to get comfortable while still sitting up. She was exhausted enough it didn't take her as long as she feared it would to nod off.

The sun was well in the sky and her arm was sore as she started awake much later. She glanced around to make sure there were no threats as she winced at the sunburn she'd gotten on her arm, apparently she'd picked a place just in the right spot that the sun had been bearing down on her skin for a while. When she didn't see any direct threats she stretched as much as was possible in the truck and opened the door so she could get up for a bit.

Sephiroth was still passed out so she had the time to really let her blood get a decent flow again. It was getting closer to evening than she would have liked, but the fact that no one messed with them was a good sign. A chance no one was aware of the direction she'd taken.

She returned to the car just to pull up her seat and dig for the rations she always kept packed inside. As much as she didn't want to deal with him she knew that she'd have to get him too eat...she couldn't know how long it'd been sense they last had given him any food.

"Hey." She nudged his shoulder, hoping that would be all it would take. "Wake up."

No avail. He didn't move at all after she let go. It would still be good if he could put on the armor she'd picked up for him as well. She had armed it with healing and curative materia mostly, she still didn't trust him with her more aggressive ones.

She pulled out the food she thought they'd use and some bottled waters before closing her side again and climbing back into the high cab so she could get a better grip on his shoulders. She hadn't done more than lay a hand on each shoulder before his eyes popped open and he pushed her down on the seat, holding her there.

She could have likely gotten out of the pin but she was so surprised to find his mako infused teal eyes staring at her from such a short distance she wasn't sure how to react. His breath was close enough to move her bangs, he had surprisingly good teeth for someone that had been a warrior for such a long period - they were all intact.

Then he'd leaned away again, shaking his head and knocking his lovely silver bangs back into place while doing so. "I apologize, I just reacted."

"No problem." Tifa managed after a second, pushing herself back up and nodding toward the bag of goodies. "Not a lot of food, nothing warm and the only meat I have is jerky, but it should make due til we get to Cosmo Canyon."

"Thank you." He accepted the water and the bags he offered her. He hadn't realized just how famished he was until she'd mentioned food. His stomach was likely empty, they were probably feeding him what little nourishment to keep him alive through a tube.

There went the awkward silence. Both of them chewing or sipping water as quietly as possible, but with little other sound to drown out the gnashing jaws. Finally Tifa sucked it up and broke the silence after one of the sips on her water bottle.

"You said you wanted to kill Jenova...not that I'm saying I believe you...but if I did, why would you do that? It seemed like...you were sort of attached to her...isn't she your..."

"Mother? No." His mood had immediately darkened and his voice definitely matched it. "That was just me falling for her lies. Nothing against you but I don't wanna talk about it."

Tifa nodded slowly, picking up some more nuts and watching the aggressive way his entire body had gone too when she'd mentioned it. She felt sorry for him but she wasn't at all certain how to express anything, how could she pity the man that had killed her father aloud without insulting his memory? Just considering it made her feel as if she was betraying her family and the people that had died at his hands.

Sephiroth meanwhile was doing his best to relax, just considering the treacherous creature made his whole body go rigid with hate. He wanted to destroy her, to wipe every piece of her that remained from the earth...it was disgusting to him that his body shared her cells. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but it was something that was still such a wound to his pride he couldn't bring himself to openly admit what exactly had occurred.

While it might help his case with the people he'd fought previously and that had defeated him, if he absolutely had to say it, he didn't want to have to explain more than once. Just considering even doing it once was a far jump from the norm.

"I'll leave the food in the center here...but I think I should head us back out again if you don't mind. I'd like to reach the Canyon before it's too dark, more monsters tend to wander after the sun goes down." Tifa commented, wiping her mouth with a napkin and setting her water in the holder.

Sephiroth just gestured lightly, he didn't want to stop her. He doubted he could be much help if monsters did appear given he'd slept almost an entire day away after a couple of spells. Though he did feel better than before, and even the snacks for food was helping him feel less nauseous.

The forest was a lovely array of golds, fiery oranges, and brilliant reds, as if the leaves had absorbed the illumination of the sunset and were holding it in their fibers. It would have made a romantic getaway for most couples driving along such a scenic route. For the pair in the car, it just added to the ill at ease ambience constantly growing in the hovercrafts cab.

The silence was only growing and Tifa at least was uncomfortable, she couldn't tell what Sephiroth was feeling one way or another...he was still munching on her trail mix. Then there was a loud series of popping sounds and the entire craft shifted weight down on the drivers side and was going mad before she managed to pull it off the road and bring it to a mostly safe stop. "Crap. Some of the coils probably just died..."

They were sitting at a diagonal with Sephiroth slightly higher and glancing out the windows for threats. She followed with a short gaze before sighing. "I knew the good luck wouldn't hold out. I'm not sure we have the daylight left to replace them now. Coils are a pain in the ass and if I don't put in the spares right we'll have to walk."

"It might be better than waiting. It'll get pretty cold this area of the world." He commented, finally settling when he didn't pick up any threats. "Though I suppose you aren't really dressed to walk it either."

She stared at the wheel, doing her best not to blush at the comment as it meant he'd noticed that she was wearing such a short skirt. She had the pants in the back but hadn't been planning on sleeping out anywhere so left the item of clothing she could more easily move in.

"Um. I picked up your armor. It's in the back. I'm gonna put some pants on if you wanna get that on...opposite sides of the hovercraft I mean." She was pushing away the want to blush, that was something else she was used to doing after years of liking Cloud.

"Oh." He glanced behind them to look at where his armor could be. "I like that idea."

She put the hovercraft down carefully, not wanting to damage anything else and got out of her side, pushing the box with his armor over to his edge and digging her pants out of her backpack before vanishing from view.

Sephiroth was more concerned with having his armor back, smiling a bit at the folded leather inside the box. He didn't question her privacy as he dressed himself. He left the shoulder pads free for the moment as it seemed they would be resting more here but eyed himself in the mirror on his half of the vehicle, minus a couple parts of his head with scars that were regenerating quickly enough he was looking much as he normally did. It was good to actually see himself, as if it were proof this wasn't all some hallucination.

She was already back inside digging around behind her seat when he reopened his door. The mutters she was letting out made him raise a eyebrow at her curiously.

"Damn it Yuffie...that's not even funny. She replaced my emergency blankets so she could stash a bunch of her materia during one of her visits. That girl is possessed." Tifa was chewing her lip, frustrated and not sure of what to do. It was already pretty cold, and while the hovercraft would keep them safe from wind, it wouldn't do the coils well on the remaining working side to try to use it for warmth.

"Would you rather lock it and attempt to walk? It shouldn't be more than a few hours walk from here." He pointed out, glancing toward the edge of the forest and the fields beyond. The spire of the canyon was visible at the distance they were from it.

"Not really." She answered in annoyance, slamming her seat back and climbing in to then also slam her door. "I paid a lot for it. I'm not just gonna leave it if I could possibly fix it tomorrow."

He left his brow raised a moment longer after her mini-tantrum and climbed back in himself, sitting back down. Though he'd slept the day away more rest didn't sound too horrible, now that he was free of the pain it was helping more than it had before. "You should get some more sleep if you can. Things will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She retorted crossing her arms irritably. "You don't have to worry about everyone on all sides trying to kill you. Even the guy in your car."

"If I wanted to kill you I could have." He said with a slightly decisive snort, straightening his jacket a little. "Multiple times."

"Yeah, in the middle of sleeping for twelve hours I'm sure it was the next thing on your list." She snapped back, pausing as she looked at him fully for the first time. Seeing him with the armor back on was so much closer to her memories that it shocked her. She'd grown accustomed to trying to look at him like someone else.

He looked sour after her last comment, as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. He finally replied with a sigh, his deep voice close to reproving. "The point is that I obviously don't have any intentions of harming you. Just sleep."

"When I feel like it I will. Between us you are the one that seems to need it." She looked back at the wheel in front of her. _"I should have dropped him off the damn cliff."_

"You need not keep pointing out my current state of weakness." He returned with his own agitation steadily growing.

She didn't answer, she was instead cursing him mentally and just generally the situation she was in, she was entirely wrong to think that he might be someone else. Whatever had happened to him, she had to stop looking at him like a normal person, he was anything but that.

It wasn't long before the temperature had started to drop, being at the edge of the forest and so close to the desert it was getting cold quickly. Her breath was coming out in short puffs that were visible by the time the sun had set. She was doing her best not to shiver, she didn't want him to see her anything but well given he was still suppose to be her captor.

That image was hard to keep, impossible when he reached over and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. She couldn't help but pull back against him but even weakened he was incredibly strong, she was starting to protest aloud but he interrupted her.

When it started to rain she was glad at least that she'd made the call to stay.

"Just shut up and sit here. You are probably going to freeze otherwise." He snapped at her when she kept resisting. "I don't get cold as easily. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't."

She frowned but relaxed enough that she did notice he was still pretty warm for the night temperature, as if he had his own little generator built in. No wonder he'd seemed like he was on fire when he'd had a slight fever. _"Nothing saying he still doesn't still have a little bit of a fever."_

_"I'm reduced to holding onto my father's sick killer for warmth?"_ If she had a bigger lunch she'd of been tempted to get rid of it. She felt him settle one of the lab coats she'd shoved in his bag over her, they were the only thing they had to use for blankets so she was willing to make due. It was just a shock that he would be so kind.

"What about you?"

"I already said I don't get cold that easily." He replied, he wasn't looking at her now that they were so close together, instead he was staring straight ahead at the now dark forests outside. "Just get some rest while you can. I can't know how long I'll be able to stay conscience."

"Right." Tifa answered, she vaguely wanted to argue, but it was difficult when her body was rejoicing at the warmth. She'd even ceased shivering and was likely as close to comfortable as she could be in her situation.

She let her eyes close, at least if they were shut she could pretend that it wasn't her once mortal enemy she was using as a personal heater. She was still tired enough that it didn't take too long to nod off.

He was aware of when she fell asleep before she was, her body relaxing fully for the first time sense he'd pulled her over. Not that he wanted to help, but he owed her his life, it seemed the least he could offer. Everything about her was softer when she slumbered. Her face and body weren't as constantly ready to move for battle...

He looked back outside as he realized he was watching her after she'd finally lost consciousness, settling his arm down from the back of the seat to over her back, she was getting warmer than she'd been but given it seemed to be getting colder outside this was probably the only option they would have had if they wanted to suffer through the night without freezing the entire time.

He laid his head back after a final glance that no threats were nearby and closed his own mako infused eyes, this entire rescue was getting stranger all the time.

_**End Chapter**_

I wanted to end on a sweeter note than the last chapters. Sharing warmth seems dramatic but sweet - the whole not freezing to death.

-Nera

To those that review:

_Cheerie - Thank you for the compliments. As far as a beta. Are you offering?_

_Toya Kei - Updated!_

_Eva Von - Hope you continue to enjoy._


	4. Edge of Mourning

_**Chapter Four:**_ _Edge of Mourning_

_Mist goes up from the river to dim the stars,  
The river is black and cold; so let us dance  
To flare of horns, and clang of cymbals and drums;  
And strew the glimmering floor with roses,  
And remember, while the rich music yawns and closes,  
With a luxury of pain, how silence comes._

_**-Conrad Aiken 'Nocturne Of Remembered Spring'**_

_Somber._

_There was a edge of purple to the sky and the sun hadn't crested the horizon but it likely would before much longer. Half-spheres of moisture had gathered on the surrounding leaves and grass as well as the hood of the hovercraft. They were dry in the cab where it was still chilly but he wasn't going to move or complain, the extra warmth the girl next to him offered was more than enough to keep his augmented body comfortable._

_Waking her seemed unwise, she would pull away and shiver just to avoid the awkwardness of their mutually bizarre position. He had attempted to destroy the world and killed one of her friends in front of her, so the disgust at being so close was understandable._

_He wasn't willing to wake her just yet though, the warmth of another humans touch was something he so rarely got to experience. Her hair was a soft sort of material he couldn't equate to anything else, though he was glad she was wearing enough that he couldn't feel her nipples though her shirt. She was obviously endowed in that department, and while there were many inappropriate things he could have considered, he was directly avoiding those trains of thought._

_The window though was offering a very serene scene. The forest in the morning as the sun was just starting it's long trek across the sky was beautiful. A fox was sniffing about in a clearing after scaring away a doe and it's child moments before. Peaceful enough that he expected random destruction to rain down at any moment, setting the forest alight and crushing the small critters he was watching._

_His life had always been one of war and chaos, rarely had he really been able to take time to himself. Though that wasn't completely true, rarely had he wanted to take the time to think about things, about his life and his own part in it. He'd been a tool, but he'd allowed himself to be used as such, his anger about it was foolish and guided by that witch that had stolen his mind. "I may as well have been a overly powerful misunderstood teenager." His tone, even in just his mind, was bitter._

_He was suppose to be perfection. Yet, in the end, he was more like everyone else than the world was probably safe for. What ticked off teenager wouldn't want to take the world with it in their pain if the power was so accessible?_

_All the more reason he had to destroy Genova now, not just for himself and his revenge, though that was reason enough, to make certain she didn't have the ability to draw anyone else into her manipulations. If he could save the world from any future threat from the old parasite, then it was a start down a path to make up for the wrongs he'd committed in the past._

_Mistakes that weren't things he was capable of forgetting while Tifa still lay slumbering so snuggly in his arms, she was one of the many that he owed a particular debt. He'd stolen perhaps more from her specifically than almost anyone, at least anyone that didn't somehow deserve it._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Silence replaced the slight chatter of the forest in the morning moments after Tifa woke from her night's rest. The scream and following slap had frightened off the nearest creatures and Sephiroth was frowning at the knives the girls eyes were shooting at him with the speed of a gatling gun.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She couldn't quite keep her voice from breaking as she pointed at him accusingly. She was a bit foggy but that was being swept clear swiftly by the gusts of revolted surprise of waking up curled against her sworn enemy.

"You do remember I hope?" His tone was stinging as he opened his door to let in a blast of fresh and still cool morning air. "If it is light enough shouldn't we repair your hovercraft?"

The door half-slammed before she could raise a further protest and she grit her teeth, she'd recalled that he'd pulled her closer so they wouldn't freeze to death but damn, she'd woken up pressed against him like they'd...

_"I don't wanna think about that!"_ She interrupted the thought before it went further. _"That perverted jerk! He could have stopped me!"_

She tore open her door and slammed it as well pointing at the silver haired warrior offering her threatening approach a unimpressed raise of a single brow.

"You! You won't say a word, utter a single syllable of this to anyone! Ever!" She was still pointing as her finger hovered now a few inches from his nose, waggling with her words.

"Why would you presume I'd like it any other way?" He returned coolly, turning away from her tantrum to frown again. "You should be more careful you know, the keys are still inside...unless you'd like me to break a window to get inside."

"Wait what?" Her anger faded as she glanced back at the locked hovercraft, pushing him away and trying his door before dashing around to try the other side. Discovering both to be locked and the keys dangling with small sparkles of light from the rising sun teasing her from feet away through the reinforced glass. She planted her forehead on the window a moment later. "Dammit."

"If we leave now we should get there before the end of the day." Sephiroth commented, digging the sword they'd taken from the attackers at Nibelhiem from the back and putting it on his belt.

"Hey!" Tifa ran back around the car to snatch the weapon away from him. "No weapons!"

"You do realize I could have stabbed you while you were clinging to me for warmth last night?" He smirked a bit as she twitched at the comment. "This area is heavy with monsters, you stated it yourself, it seems foolish to ignore my ability as a swordsman."

"I'll hold the sword and if something comes up then you can have it...there are some supplies in the trunk...I'll see if I can get in." She pulled a small wire from her belt and headed with a sigh around the car again, taking the sword with her.

He rolled his eyes and stepped about after her, watching her as she picked at the lock a moment before glancing about the forest again for any threats. "I doubt we'll lose the people after us for long you know. There's only one other area near here that we could have gone that they'll check before the Canyon."

"Yeah, I just hope we beat them there. My cell is in the car with everything else." She muttered before popping the much easier lock on the trunk and tossing him the backpack. "You wanted to carry something."

He didn't argue after a short skeptical glance and just put it on, falling into step with her as she slammed the trunk again and started off. The desert was likely going to be impossibly hot in the afternoon even this late in the year but at least it wasn't summertime.

"You blame me?" He observed as she was still obviously angry while they were heading along the sands toward the tower in the distance.

"Just like any other man!" She retorted without looking at him, her pace swift though he seemed to be keeping up with ease. "You could have made sure things were a little more appropriate!"

"Keeping you alive seemed the best course." He shrugged lightly, glancing off with a added whisper of. "At the time anyway."

"I heard that!" Tifa smacked him in the chest, scowling at him. "I mean you could have rearranged it so it wasn't so scandalous! My chest was...and you were just...ah! Men!"

She tried to huff and move ahead of him but he was still keeping pace. She growled at the smirk lingering at the edge of his lips and started jogging, then running, as he continued to keep up.

She was moving at a breakneck speed and he was still right there, it was making her more and more angry as time passed, she just wanted a minute to not see him and she couldn't even outrun him when he'd been an invalid not even a day before. She wasn't paying enough attention though as she was more focused on trying to gain speed and the upcoming ledge wasn't quite as far as she'd expected.

Sephiroth reached over at her when she started to fall but he was just pulled along with given the speed and the pair went tumbling down a sand dune together. The tumble wasn't too harsh given it was a sand dune, but they were covered by the time they'd come to a pause at the bottom. Tifa was laughing and gasping as she tried to catch her breath, she'd suffered the least damage between the two and was on top of the silver haired man staring at her a bit as if she'd lost her mind.

"Are you all right?" He finally asked as she moved to lay on the sand next to him still laughing and nodding at the question.

"Just funny." She managed with a chuckle as she wiped at her face and shook her head in amusement. "You seem to be feeling better."

"I was at least." He answered as he pushed himself to sit up, dusting off his knees and glancing at her with a small smile of his own. "Guess it's good you aren't angry. That fall cut some of our time."

"Not too much...we'll have to walk through the sand for a while." She commented, sitting up and glancing around as she still breathed a little heavily. Surprised at how long they'd actually been running in her irritation, she hadn't realized they'd probably covered over a mile of ground. "Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly I feel fine at the moment." He answered, though his expression darkened as he considered it. He'd always healed at an exceptional rate, but he'd expected any sort of full recovery to take at least a weeks time and it'd only been a couple of days. _ "Just what experiments were they doing there? What else could they have done to me..."_

"Good." Tifa smiled, non the wiser of his internal issue, getting up and offering him a hand good naturedly. "We should keep going if we want to keep this added to our time instead of wasting some. I don't think we'd manage well a night out here without the protection of the hovercraft."

He accepted the help though put little pressure on her hand as he rose himself, dusting off and nodding at the comment. "Do you remember what else was in the reactor when you found me?"

"Oh um, a little." She commented as she considered. "It was a little creepy and I was sort of in a hurry at the time. I did see one console but I don't know much about those things."

"What did it say?" He figured he'd try to get as much information as possible while she was in a good mood, it was difficult to know when it might suddenly change.

"It was a list of things like Physical Regeneration and Restraints with percentages next to each thing." She answered slowly, she remembered the list clearly enough but was nervous as to how much she should say about it. "It said it was removing your memory but you seem to remember everything I knew about you more or less."

He paused as she mentioned that, mind scanning what he could. He couldn't directly tell if he was forgetting anything but he doubted if they were messing with his mind they would leave something obvious. _"They wanted to reprogram me, to use me again as their personal weapon..."_

"Hey..." Tifa paused a few steps ahead and glanced back when he didn't move, the smile fading as she looked over his face. "It wasn't a large number...but I doubt that helps."

"Do you remember what it was?" His green eyes were aglow just barely but it sent a shiver along her spine just staring back at him.

"Uh...over 8 percent I think." She said then swallowed as her mouth suddenly felt dry. "There was more..."

He just stared back and her hesitation of what to tell him was quickly being evaporated by the growing illumination within his eyes. "Well...other than the physical stuff...they said your health was unstable but your body was regenerated fully...and there was a label listed as 'Mental Control Access' but it was under two percent."

He trembled at the last sentence, closing his eyes as his fists balled. "How dare they..."

"Sephiroth." She reached out to touch his shoulder, staring at him and while she was nervous she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There was no way she could possibly understand how he felt. "You aren't there anymore."

"No thanks to myself." He replied shortly, opening his eyes though they softened just a bit when they noted the look she was offering him. "What were you even doing at the reactor? I'd think you'd hate it."

"I was visiting my father's gravestone." Tifa looked back away toward the tower as she said it. "Just by chance I was there to notice anything wrong. I only looked inside cause I saw lights and the reactor was suppose to be off."

"What's the date?" He seemed to realize that he'd likely lost a lot of time.

"It's been five years sense...Nibelhiem..." She said, her mood fully sobered again as she realized she'd been joking around with her village's murderer.

"Five years...and the events with the stigma?" He walked up to look at her directly, his own turmoil blinding him to any of hers.

"Over a year." She blinked, she'd almost forgotten it in the past days with things so busy. "You, remember it, you tried to cause the stigma as well?"

"It wasn't me." He turned back toward the tower at the look she gave him, the distrust he wasn't fully capable of dealing with yet. "It was Genova...it's always been Genova. She's been the puppeteer pulling all the strings from the moment they began playing with her corpse. We should keep going so we will make it before dark."

"But...the Stigma was washed away." She fell into step with him as they began walking again. "It can't be used anymore can it?"

"It was a plan that was ruined but I doubt everyone that possessed it was saved. Genova still had a lot of plans as to how she could continue to try to integrate into the world...but if her body is destroyed fully she lose the little control she has over the cells spread throughout the world."

"Like you?" Tifa was back to being nervous as they discussed things...even if it was true that Sephiroth had been mind controlled...what had changed from her still being able to control him.

"Things in my case are slightly different. Genova left me to die and that must have been when whoever has been experimenting found me." He answered darkly. "I'll see her body burn."

She nodded a little. He'd considered her his mother and she'd just cast him out? "I hope we're able to do more to get information and help."

"You are a unique person." He complimented as they headed back onto more solid ground, holding a hand out to help her up onto a slightly higher ridge. "Most in your position would have just killed me."

"I'm not sure it would have helped...you don't seem to be stopped by death." Tifa answered with a awkward smile, accepting the help and jumping up next to him. "Can you die?"

"I don't know." He answered with a bit of a smile as he released her hand. "I guess it's human for you to want me dead."

"It's not that...I...did want you dead. For a long time. I hated you. I don't know if I still hate you...but if it wasn't really you. If you were being controlled I mean, I can't really hate you for it." She said with a small shrug.

"It's more than some would give." He commented, as strange as it was, there wasn't anything else to do but talk as you walked through the desert. Thinking about how hot it was getting wasn't a great thing to dwell on given the very little water they had between them for the entire trip.

"Well, I gave the same to Cloud when you or it or whatever, controlled him." Tifa reasoned with a small smile. "They'll all be less forgiving you know."

"Yes." He nodded grimly at the reminder. "I can't let them kill me. I have to see Genova destroyed."

"You hate her?" Tifa blinked a little at the way his whole body changed when he said her name. "You used to call her..."

"Mother, yes I know." He laughed bitterly and shook his head waving a hand vaguely without looking at Tifa directly as he spoke, instead taking interest in the broken path they were taking currently over rockier ground. "I was a fool. A child hoping for something that didn't exist. She used it to play into her mental control. Make no mistake, I know that she's not my mother and that I'll be very glad to see her dead. Do I hate her? I'm not sure I knew what the word meant before her."

She paused and put a hand on his shoulder, frowning a little. "Sephiroth."

"Don't." He replied sharply, his tone had been getting more irritable and he didn't turn around or even stop moving. "I don't desire your pity. I shouldn't have even told you."

"I'm glad you did." Tifa answered softly, falling back into step and taking the hint to change the subject. "We're making good time. We might get there in time for dinner."

"Are you hungry?" He glanced over then as her stomach growled and she blushed a little. Then they both laughed at the same time.

**End Chapter**

Whew. That chapter was really hard actually. Moving things along, Tifa feels a bit sorry for Sephiroth and I hope he's not out of character. A bit talkitive - but again not much to do when just walking. I love all the feedback guys thanks!

-Nera

_To reviewers:_

_Toya Kei - I originally planned on an Aeris/Sephiroth thing but wanted to try this when the idea came to mind. It's difficult but I like it. I do like reviews, though I often at least consider how my stories go...even a little feedback makes me feel like at least I'm not only writing it out just for me. Knowing other people read it and like it enough to comment helps me get off my lazy butt and actually work on updates._

_PhantomCarol - I actually didn't like the idea of the pairing when I first saw it but I wanted to try something more challenging. I hope it remains one of the ones you like._


	5. Unexpected Ally

**Chapter Five:** _Unexpected Ally_

_We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life._

_**-Maya Angelou 'Touched By An Angel'**_

_Forgiveness._

_It wasn't a concept he was familiar with._

_He had never offered it to anyone himself and the idea that anyone would have given it to him after all of the pain and destruction he had wrought wasn't an option. Or at least it hadn't been before his days of traveling with and being saved by one of his former victims._

_Almost singularly he had stolen so much from her life. He had killed her father, run him through without a hint of remorse, he could still remember the horrified expression on the man's face, his camera dropping from a lifeless hand. Burned her entire village to the ground and smiled while he set the fires, the smell of brimstone still fresh. Struck her down and left her for dead with a hole through her chest, the fact that she had survived that attack at all was extreme luck. He'd caused her to only know hate for years of her life._

_"Yet she'd put that aside, reached her hand out and pulled me free of the pit of despair and agony, saved me from the torture she should have wanted inflicted upon me." The thought was one that he was trying to fully understand. "She continues to help me, to forgive me for what I've done."_

_It wasn't completely his fault, he knew that. It ate at him constantly that he'd been controlled by that monster and fell into it's trap so easily, but he couldn't help but also blame himself for allowing it to occur for so long. He'd been puppet-ted for certain, but it was still the blood staining his string tangled hands._

_He'd only wanted to kill Jenova, it was his entire purpose the first day after Tifa had let him free of his bonds. It was still a major factor driving his steps as they walked toward the Canyon, but for the first time sense the events that lead up to his mind being lost he felt as if there was the chance he could perhaps have a normal life again someday, to have a life like any other human at all._

_If Tifa could forgive him his many sins then perhaps he'd find a way to blend into society, have a purpose after he'd succeeded in his revenge. Others might allow him the chance to make up for the horrific things he had done, to be as miraculously gracious as his savior had been_

_Forgiveness was a concept he would have to remember and keep close to his heart, it had truly offered him salvation from torment._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Tense couldn't quite touch upon the emotions sitting in the air around the group when Tifa arrived to the Canyon with Sephiroth. Everyone had drawn weapons immediately and she'd had to interpose herself between her friends and their once sworn enemy just for a chance to explain. She had really been hoping Cloud and Yuffie would still be busy in Wutai...

"Wait wait!" She was herself a little surprised at how instantly they had all gone on the offensive.

"What the hell is happening here?" Cid was the least openly aggressive, his Spear was over a shoulder but he looked confused. "Is that really him Tifa?"

"You son of a bitch..." Cloud wasn't ready to pause, moving around Tifa a moment before sparks flew from his buster sword meeting the blade Sephiroth had swiftly retrieved from Tifa's hip.

"Cloud stop!" Tifa blinked in shock as Sephiroth continued to block swipes with an almost lazy grace, he wasn't seemingly pressed at all. His sword was still only in a single hand, a grand representation of just how great his strength actually was.

Cloud cursed as Barret grabbed him from behind. "Dammit wait a minute spikey. I don't like this neither but if Tifa is here there's gotta be a reason."

"Yah." Cid agreed thoughtfully. "If that isn't good then we can kill em."

Red Thirteen was standing on all fours but watching warily with his tail shifting from one side to the other as his only sign of agitation. Yuffie though was glaring hatefully at the silver haired ex-soldier and had her weapon in her hand, seeming almost as jumpy as Cloud. Vincent and Cait Sith had apparently been unable to make it.

"What the hell is going on Tifa?" Cid spoke up again as everyone else was busy shooting mental daggers.

"I found him in the old reactor at Nibelheim...when I was going to visit my father's grave." Tifa said trying to explain quickly. "There was someone doing some sort of experiments on him. I was just as surprised to see him but I couldn't leave him. They were trying to control him somehow."

"Should have killed him." Yuffie snapped in a way that was harsh for her but she hadn't stopped glaring at the man that had killed so many of her people in the war.

"Didn't help last time." Red Thirteen had always been one of the wiser members of the party. "It was safer to bring him in person."

Tifa nodded, offering the dog a small glance of appreciation. "Sephiroth wants to stop whoever was trying to control him and help us kill the remaining pieces of Jenova."

"Gone from outright doing what you want to lying to try to get people to help you?" Cloud snapped, pulling away from Barret but not moving to attack, yet anyway.

"Much like you, I was being controlled." Sephiroth stated coldly, eyes flickering between the various members of Tifa's group before back to Cloud. "What remains of Jenova will burn for what she's done. That I can promise you."

"Why would you..." Cloud started but the question never got to an end. Gunfire opened up around them.

A loudspeaker erupted with the rest of the noise. "Get the subject, kill anyone that resists. Leave innocents if they aren't interrupting the mission."

Sephiroth's free hand shot out and dragged Tifa behind him a moment before a shot went clean through his right shoulder. Blood spraying her cheek and mixing with the dirt behind and in front of him. Her eyes widened as she blinked at the lack of reaction from Sephiroth, he'd taken the hit in her place. If that wasn't already shocking, he'd barely moved an inch and didn't do more than let out a slight hiss in reply to the nasty wound.

Battle broke out around them and the issues they had with the ex-soldier/world would-be destroyer would have to wait. Yuffie was never one that ignored a chance to take on the remaining Shinra forces and the rest of her friends weren't likely to just stand down either.

Cid was running toward where he'd parked the Highwind with curses on his lips when a stray shot took the cigarette from his mouth. His priority was to retrieve his creation.

Yuffie, Red Thirteen, and Cloud were already taking on people that had rushed the group speaking with Sephiroth. Barret was holed up between a couple posts that offered him cover, his arm gathering energy for a burst at enemy forces while he exchanged fire.

Tifa tried to grab Sephiroth before he moved but she only caught air, her fingers sliding through the ends of his long silver hair before more soldiers left her with a battle of her own. She grit her teeth when one of the guys sucker punched her in the side and moved to use her momentum of chasing after the guy that took a bullet for her to give a roundabout kick to the assaultee's jaw.

The sound of a helicopter was defintely clear and she spared a glance just to notice that the man that had attacked them at Nibelheim's inn had brought almost a platoon with him this time.

Sephiroth was cutting through the ranks though, moving smoothly across the field with a line of death to mark his path. He was ready to discover the truth behind what they were doing to him in the reactor. The people willing to stand against him, were choosing their own fate. It was just as well that none of the rest of Tifa's group had enough time in the battle to stand against him.

It was the blond guy that hopped down and attempted to get in a blow when he was finishing off one of the plethora of guards he'd brought along. He turned after and left a deep slash in the man's hip before he managed to withdraw after the cowardly attempt at a back stab.

"You continue to come off as quite the coward. This is the second time you've attempted to kill me unaware." He mocked, smirking as he straightened the blade quickly to toss off some of the man's blood. "Care to at least tell me your name?"

"Nathanial Creston." He spit on the ground and his eyes narrowed on his opponent. "You killed both of my parents in your mindless attack on Shinra Headquarters. I'm gonna see you dead."

The blond was allowing his vengeful desires to slow him, he leapt at Sephiroth carelessly. There were dozens of openings the soldier saw that he could have likely killed or at least maimed him with, instead he simply disarmed him, knocking the sword several feet away and leaving his sword at his neck with a sly smirk. "You'll have to get used to disappointment I'm afraid. I think perhaps you should start talking as to who was experimenting and why."

"As if I'd do a single thing to help you monster." He returned without flinching. "I'd rather die than let you walk free on this earth. But its fine, I'll die knowing you go with me...I've given orders that if we don't return with you to fill the entire valley with napalm. You'll burn just like the people in Nibelheim."

Sephiroth finished him, he didn't pause after slitting his throat, dashing to deal with another couple soldiers preparing to shoot Tifa and finding Cloud slaying the second even as he dealt with the first.

"I don't trust you at all." The blond hissed at him and turned to consider what else they needed to do.

"They're sending a group to drop bombs on the entire canyon." Sephiroth replied without giving the comment any thought. "You need to tell your airship holding friend before we're all dead and your feelings won't matter."

Cloud blinked and glanced back to him, staring for a long moment.

"You better be right." Cloud snapped before dashing off after Cid.

Sephiroth snickered, knowing the boy couldn't hear him over the din of battle. "Here I never expected to fight alongside you."

"What's going on!?" Tifa had finally freed herself and tracked down Sephiroth in the group of throng. "Where is Cloud going?"

"Shinra...they're going to bomb the canyon if we don't get that ship in the air and stop them." Sephiroth answered honestly, eyes glancing along the paths, evacuation seemed like a futile effort. Bringing people outside would only get them caught by stray bullets.

"But...all the people here..." Tifa looked horrified, glancing back the many buildings and then following Sephiroth's train of thought. "How the hell does that make him any better than you? I've gotta try to help them. Can you continue to help the people here?"

Sephiroth nodded slightly, he tried to ignore the slight in those words, or how much they managed to sting when they shouldn't. He watched Tifa disappear after Cloud but didn't have time to dwell before he was forced to react to another group of people shooting in his direction.

Yuffie and Red Thirteen were holding the attackers off from the main groups of buildings where most probably lived in the desert community. He finished his group and then ran along some construction that allowed him to reach the upper ledge where he could get a better gauge of just how much backup the insane dead Creston had drug along.

"Hojo..." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he saw the researcher's last assistant on one of the helicopters circling the canyon. "I should have known."

Most of the remaining caravan of warriors were actually driving away. The death of their leader had apparently gotten the back up forces to think twice before jumping into the fray. That and the approach of three planes on the horizon was a sign they didn't plan to fail. Some of the guards in the canyon were attempting to run as well. It was very unlikely that Nathanial had been a liar when it came to bombing everything.

The Highwind was still not in the air though and the ships were moving quickly, it was looking exceptionally bad as to any form of defense. Fingers tightened on his hilt and he scanned the horizon as best he could. He leapt back down and ran for the Wutai girl, she had to have some sort of Materia he could use to try to stop the planes before they could rain death on the whole place.

"Yuffie." He blocked the strange weapon as she came around to strike at him. "Whatever irritation you feel, I need Materia now, before the whole canyon is blown up by the planes approaching."

She blinked at the comments, unsure of how to react. Red Thirteen poked his snout around a corner and shook his head. "He's not lying, something is heading this way. Help him if you can, we'll sort it later."

"Dammit." She whined, tossing Sephiroth a pouch and ducking from the remaining group shooting at her. "I want that back you jerk!"

Sephiroth didn't answer, he was back out the door and dashing up the same construction as last time. Time was of the essence and the Highwind was just starting up it's engines. He opened the pouch and stared at the several circular crystals that dropped out before snatching up one of the red ones and holding it up toward the planes and narrowing his eyes on them.

"Bahamut." He intoned, it wasn't needed but it helped him focus. Lines of energy erupting around him before the skies darkened, a dragon descending from the clouds. He watched as it sent a line of energy through one ship and leapt onto a second. The third plane though was almost there and he couldn't summon a second one while the first was still taking out one of the enemies.

He bent to reach for another Materia, but fell to his knees, coughing up blood and gritting his teeth. He'd overextended himself somehow, he wasn't fully recovered after all...

The sound of missiles gave him the strength to look up, he'd been expecting pain but was surprised to see the projectiles had come from the Highwind, it'd barely got off the ground but was still shooting off what was likely every weapon it had at the last plane.

The final bomber lost a engine and veered away, eventually seeming to crash.

Sephiroth sighed and passed back into the black of unconsciousness.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was a pain to write too, I don't think I do action very well. I keep picturing Cid cursing up a storm on the Highwind while pressing every button and laughing manically...

-Nera

_To reviewers:_

_Toya - Glad you keep liking it. Hope you continue to!_

_Seph Owa13 - Yes, you are correct. Bad habit. I tried to fix it this chapter and will continue to try to get it right._


	6. Golden Compromise

**Chapter Six:** _Golden Compromise_

_What could have made her peaceful with a mind  
That nobleness made simple as a fire,  
With beauty like a tightened bow, a kind  
That is not natural in an age like this,  
Being high and solitary and most stern?  
Why, what could she have done, being what she is?  
Was there another Troy for her to burn? _

_**-William Butler Yeats 'No Second Troy'**_

_Weakness._

_It was among the many concepts that, prior to his current regeneration, were foreign to him. _

_Many of those ideals he had embraced without regret, they had taken him from the pain that had threatened what remained of his sanity._

_It was something he had never before possessed and always frowned upon in great extend when it came to others. Ironic how much he had never truly understood despite all of the knowledge that he had absorbed within the lifestream._

_Where he had so recently prayed for the ability to enter the neutral colorless territory of unconsciousness now was only mocked by it stealing him away when he didn't desire for it to overtake him._

_Though the pain wasn't nearly what it had been, he was now plagued with this deficiency of strength. He was aware that he had stopped the enemies as much as he was able, yet the thought that if the Highwind hadn't reached the air his defect would have killed them all wouldn't leave him._

_Such a small exercise had left him so drained he couldn't even hold his eyes open!_

_A tiny show of power that had sucked his energy like the reactors that drew the mako from the earth. It was pathetic, beneath the once strong General of Midgar! A blow to his immense pride that stung with such fierceness it wasn't something he'd be able to simply ignore._

_Whatever Hojo had done to him this time the effects were further reaching than he'd originally assessed. How could he possibly fight these people that followed him if he continued to show such lapses in stamina? Was it now his fate to be forced to rely on the kindness of people that, at least at some time if not still, wished to only see him dead?_

_Regardless, his priorities would be forced to shift if he still wanted to achieve them. Finding those that had turned him into a guinea pig and forcing them to resolve this issues would be needed before he could accomplish ridding the world of it's largest parasite._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"We can't rely on him logically even if we did trust him Tifa." Cloud commented with a frown. They'd been arguing as to how to accomplish what they would need to do to find and exterminate the remaining pieces of Jenova. "Once we get the locations someone will need to stay with him someplace safe while the rest of us deal with it."

They were standing on the bridge of the Highwind. After the attack they'd chose to leave rather than cause the village further issues. Red Thirteen had stayed behind to watch for any counterattack the troops might muster.

Which left them Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, Tifa, Cait Sith and Cid all to discuss the matters of what to do with the still resting Sephiroth beneath the main deck.

"I'll stay with the jerk. Gimme a chance to pay him back for Wutai." Yuffie commented darkly, her usual cheery mood had been replaced, she had yet to take up Tifa's forgiving nature where the ex-Soldier was concerned.

"I think Tifa should stay with him." Barret commented, shrugging when people sent him looks. "Ah don't like it. But I trust ya Tifa. You know him the best so far...it'll suck to lose your fists but we can't just leave him."

"Seconded!" Cid commented, frowning at his pack of cigarette's as he pulled out the last one. "Fuckers wasting my gil, I can't just leave now, I gotta pay them back some more for that cigarette."

"What are the Turks saying about it?" Yuffie finally asked a more logical question, though she still wasn't smiling while facing the doll like cat creature controlled by the Turk Reeve.

"Nothing on this side of things." It answered with a shrug. "The President and Hojo broke off separate areas of the company without realizing it until recently. He and the others aren't on the side of things that were experimenting. I have asked the others to look into what they can with it."

"Then we'll need him with us too, so he can relay information as soon as possible." Yuffie commented with a sigh. "I guess Tifa is the best choice to look after the bastard. What do you say boss."

Cloud was generally unhappy, not that much else ever showed on his face in the first place. It was a difficult situation he'd been placed in, his own personal feelings he almost wanted to leave Yuffie to kill the man that had murdered Aeris. Still, if Tifa truly believed he had been being controlled by Jenova he had to hold his hand for now. The Sephiroth he remembered from then was definitely different than the one he had been when he'd seemingly gone mad and turned his back on the world. More like the man that had faced him during the short battle in the Canyon.

"Yeah. That will have to do. She's the only one that's less tempted to outright kill him." He commented with a shake of his head, blond bangs trailing his face when he moved it as such. "Where will you go with him Tifa? They'll check Cid's place soon as well as Barrets. Wutai probably won't be far on the list."

"...and is still under surveillance." Cait Sith added. "I'd recommend taking up one of the hotel rooms at the Gold Saucer. If you don't bring a lot of attention it's the last place they'd look to find Sephiroth."

"Uh...you do understand he had to agree to the plan right?" Tifa commented, she couldn't quite picture Sephiroth being too happy with the bee women hitting on him while they were there...or wanting to spend his days playing slots.

"He'll have to." Cloud shrugged. "Again, he can't be trusted in any sort of mission when he just passes out like this. It's been several hours and he's still out Tifa. He is an ex-general, even he has to understand that such a state is more of a detriment than a help."

"Yeah well, we better get there and get him to a room before he wakes up. He can't argue as much if we're already there." Tifa relented with a sigh of her own. She didn't like this plan at all, but at least they were doing something.

"That's the spirit." Cid laughed as she made her comment. "We'll be there in no time. You guys better get him covered up in something though, he's not exactly someone that will fail to be recognized."

"Sure he will." Cait Sith mentioned with a smile across the robots face. "The Saucer is currently having a history convention where people are dressing up as big figures from history."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"_He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me."_

Tifa was having a hard time getting it out of her mind as she paced in the suite where the others had put them up for the trip. It had multiple rooms, even a full kitchen, and they could request their own entertainment if they wanted. All of them had enough gil left over from their days of fighting that it wasn't a big deal to pretty much do whatever they wanted. She'd never really been one for the finer things in life, but Cait Sith had reasoned her into it by mentioning that people with such good make-up and costumes would probably be rich.

_"I'm starting to think my friends just want me to die. He'll wake up and throttle me unless he finds the sword I stashed under the bed."_ Tifa chewed on her lip as she continued to pace, glancing constantly back to where he was still sleeping on the huge bed. _"Well, maybe if he's still too weak then he'll have to wait a day or two and then he'll murder me."_

She knew she shouldn't be worried, that it was silly for her to be afraid of him at all, but it was like she couldn't help it. Even if he had been just a puppet when he'd killed everyone in Nibelheim, he had never been a weak man, he had single handedly taken out a large percentage of the troops during the war in Wutai. It wasn't as if the control of Jenova had made him stronger, it had just utilized what he'd already possessed.

She didn't want to wait, she didn't even know how long it would be before he would wake up again. His summon of Bahumut had been spectacular and likely what dropped him into the current stupor. Leaving wasn't an option. If he woke and had a fit that would completely blow their cover.

_"I shouldn't be so nervous though."_ She reassured herself. _ "I was with them when he was defeated by us in the northern crater. I can take care of myself. I'm being ridiculous by being so jumpy. I gotta relax and just tell him he'll have to stay here and thats that."_

She was unaware that he could hear her pacing, he'd just been wanting to relax a few moments to gather strength so he wouldn't look as pathetic as he felt. It was helpful to his pride that she jumped when he sat up and glanced over to her. "Care to update me on the surroundings?"

He didn't sound tired for a guy that had slept for almost twenty-four hours while they decided on a plan of action and then moved him here. His usual tone and expression was in place, mako eyes glowing softly in the thin lighting she'd left the room at while he was still sleeping.

"Uh, yeah." She blinked and then ran a hand through her hair as she faced him, pushing away the nervousness with annoyance. "We decided that we needed to separate into different teams to begin searching for the remains of Jenova. Once you let me know where they are, the team will begin to retrieve and destroy while I stay here with you."

"Quite comfortable bedding for a prison." He observed, glancing at the fact his armor was still on, it made his body a little sore in a couple places but it would have been worse on a worse bed. "Why should I give you the places of her remains if you don't intend to allow me to accomplish my mission myself?"

She put her hands on her hips, frowning at his attitude. "Look buddy. We're helping you all right. You are the one that just randomly passed out. That was yesterday by the way. How do you expect us to take you along on missions when you randomly lose consciousness for such long periods of time. What does it matter who destroys her as long as she gets destroyed."

Hopefully it wasn't too obvious that she'd practiced the speech. It, and the fact that he was still seated, helped to bolster her while she spoke.

"I see." He commented, he seemed bothered but it was hard to read him. "Then I will be forced to comply. Last I was aware there were only four other pieces of Jenova that hadn't been annihilated. Her arms were at the broken reactor at Gongola. Her hands a secret facility built into the mountain range north of Midgar. Her torso a underground research center on a island not far from the southeast of Wutai. Her hands were last in the possession of the labs in Midgar to the best of my knowledge, though it is very likely that they were relocated after the tower fell, they will likely be the most difficult part to find."

Tifa was already pulling out her phone and as soon as he finished speaking she dialed Cloud to relay the information. Not noticing that he'd gone to watching her as she still paced without realizing that either.

After repeating the information she nodded though there was no way he could see her over the device. "Yeah, he's cooperating right? Let me know how it goes once you have something else."

"How long do you expect me to stay here hiding like a coward?" He couldn't help but sound a little bitter, he loathed the fact that this was needed. She'd hung up right before he'd sprung the question. "I will need to seek out the people that were planning to use me sometime."

"I thought your goal was the destruction of Jenova." Tifa commented back, slipping her phone in a pocket. "Besides, what would you do if you went against them and feinted again?"

It was more a slap in his face than she could know. He did his best not to glare at the insult. "I will stay for a time."

"We shouldn't wander too much. I guess there is some sort of convention right now, but the less exposure the better." She nodded seriously, this orders stuff wasn't so bad, he was giving in much more than she'd figured he would. "Are you hungry? I can order up some food."

"Yes." The reply was curt but it was the truth, he was starving but that was more information than he cared to give. She had been exceptionally kind but it was difficult to be friendly to someone constantly reminding him of his recent shortcomings.

"Good, what would you like? I'm buying." She smiled, trying to make things less tense now that she'd picked up that she'd irritated him. Keeping him in a good mood seemed like the best plan to keep him here. She walked closer and picked up the menu for the food service. "Man, they've gotten a bigger kitchen sense we last came by here...I'll have to write it all down. Can you write down yours too?"

He nodded wordlessly as she passed him a second menu left in the room on the bedside table and a small pad of paper and pencil. It was a bit unorthodox but if it would get him food he was fine with it. Famished was a great word to describe his uncomfortable belly, it wasn't as if they'd eaten well even before they'd reached the canyon and if he'd really been asleep as long as she said, food was a must.

She had finished hers and was waiting when he finally passed her the notepad and pencil back. She stared for a long moment and looked back at him. "Is this a joke?"

"No." He let a eyebrow raise lightly at her questions.

"There are four meals here..." She shook her head. "You are lucky I already offered to pay. Yuffie would have a fit if she saw this."

"Because..." He prompted, vaguely curious as to her reaction.

"It's a hell of a lot of food." Tifa replied with a second shake of her head. "Okay I'm gonna call. There is main room through there, and the bathroom is huge but we share it. It's over there."

She walked out of the bedroom that was apparently his as she started talking to the room service people on the other side of the line. It left him the chance to consider a bath and ordering someone to launder his clothes soon. He and they both were in need of it. She had apparently already used the bath while he was still sleeping by the look of her when she was inside. Though his stomach was still protesting the lack of food he was aware it would take a while so he began undressing.

His boots were the first to go, followed by socks. Being barefoot on occasion had it's comfort after a day of walking through desert. He pulled off his heavy coat and armor next, settling them carefully next to each other on the bed in the order he would return them.

He nearly had to peel the shirt off, it was ruined thanks to the shot he took to the shoulder, but he himself had already healed nicely. Only a lair of blood remained, he'd already regenerated the damage that had been caused. Perhaps the reason for his long slumber, though faster regeneration wouldn't help if he was passed out where the enemy could cause whatever wounds they wished.

He had started to undo his belt when he heard a small gasp at the door, eyes shifting to take in the surprised expression on Tifa's face.

She'd seen him before with part of his chest exposed, though she hadn't remembered just how muscular he really was. Her memory didn't do it justice. She could see the lair of blood on his shoulder but also that there was no wound she could make out. He was that powerful, that a shot through his whole body would just go away? Sand was stuck to parts of his arms and neck, obvious only because he'd just undressed.

Her whole face turned red as she reached his face.

It was perfect, features with a elven grace while still retaining a handsome masculinity, illuminated emerald gaze obviously amused at the reaction that she'd offered his body.

"Dammit, couldn't you have warned me!" She found her voice the same moment she whirled herself around. "They'll be up in about half an hour. Be ready by then."

He offered a small smirk as she reached around trying to find the door handle and sent him another glance and look over before cursing at him more and slamming his door.

He'd always been called handsome and women often seemed flustered around him, but he'd not seen it coming in Tifa's case.

He finished undressed and headed in to start his bath with a vague smirk still lingering on his lips. "Perhaps staying here won't be too horribly un-entertaining."

**End Chapter**

So a little evil on my part. I like to torture characters a little. Tifa was all near nosebleed, how cute. I'm enjoying writing up a somewhat happier ending for poor Sephiroth - I always thought he seemed to get the short end of the stick in the games.

_-Nera_

_Reviewers:_

_Toya Kei - I work on stuff generally when I get the time and how I feel when I have free time. I'm enjoying working on it._

_Seph Owa13 - Cid is still irritated yes. Seph is also, he doesn't like the whole feeling weak thing. Not that anyone would really._


	7. Through the Stars

**Chapter Seven:** _Through the Stars_

_ROUND the cape of a sudden came the sea, _

_And the sun looked over the mountain's rim: _

_And straight was the path of gold for him, _

_And the need of a world of men for me. _

_**-Robert Browning 'Parting at Morning'**_

Tifa blinked slowly at the scene in front of her. It was almost too bizarre. Sephiroth had left his armor off and brought it out about the same time the room service had arrived. He asked for it to be cleaned and returned but he was wearing a black pajama suit that was likely silk or satin by the sheer look it possessed. It was almost too much for her to look at him in the outfit, she preferred the more intimidating but natural look of the armor.

It was just alien to witness him wearing pajama's. She'd just assumed, along with everyone else probably, that he always wore his armor - even to bed. She continued to gape while he accepted the food, gave a tip with her gil, then sat down to dig in while leaving her half digging for silverware to eat her own meal.

"Is there something wrong?" He finally asked after a bite or two with her still looking at him like he'd spouted a horn in the middle of his forehead.

"Um...nope." She finally said, picking up her own utensils and sliding her meal a little closer. "I just thought that you always wore your armor. I just never expected to see you in pajama's."

"Generally people don't sleep in their armor." He pointed out. "To include you if my memory isn't failing. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't think there's ever been a picture of you without it." She replied with a shrug. "You just come to see something a certain way and it's hard to look at it differently. I guess there aren't too many pictures of you without your sword either."

"Masamune. I'm not sure where they could have placed it. I wouldn't mind having her back." He was more thinking aloud between bites than really holding conversation. She was too busy cutting her steak to notice.

"Perhaps we can go back and look at the reactor once you seem to have recovered more." She suggested with a smile as she glanced back up from slicing. "I'm not sure where else we could really look. You are still just as amazing with the blade you stole from that psycho."

"So you consider me amazing?" He smirked a bit at the compliment, it was a relief compared to her comments before he'd taken his bath.

"Erm. In battle yes." She nodded a little. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Many wouldn't use that word to describe."

"What would they use?"

"Monstrous, Inhuman perhaps." He suggested lightly. "Of your group, you seem to be the only one that believes me about Jenova at all."

"I just...if it wasn't really you, and I think it wasn't. Then being angry at you doesn't solve anything." Tifa replied with a small shrug. "I can't hate everything forever, it took a long time for me to come to terms with things that happened. This is all a little painful, but I don't want to hate people more."

"I should thank you. For all of this...for rescuing me." He commented lightly, he didn't meet her gaze, it was difficult for him to express his appreciation at all, he couldn't bring himself to match her eyes while doing it.

"I'll let you pay me back sometime." She offered with a smile, trying again to diffuse the tenser situation. "Though you did take a bullet for me, I should be thanking you."

"I was just trying to pull you out of the way, not get myself hit." He pointed out, shaking his head a little when he did finally look up and see the cheery expression she was offering. "I should have been fast enough to get us both out of the way."

"And you don't consider yourself amazing? You are capable of so much more than most of us, it took our entire group to defeat you at the northern crater." Tifa commented before taking a bite of the pasta that was one of her side dishes.

"That would be more reason for most of them to be against this." He added. "Everything I'm capable of is part of what started the entire mess in the first place."

"Well. If you could do all those bad things, there are so many things you can do that are good for the world. The people here. You used to be hailed as a hero throughout the world, not just in the streets of Midgar. Perhaps it's time you lived up to your former title mmm?" She suggested with a small wink.

"Those days were long ago." He answered broodily, he was still eating but had slowed compared to just moments before they'd started speaking so seriously.

"Do all SOLDIERs brood so much? Or were you the first one to start the trend?" She decided a change of topic was in order. She didn't want him getting all depressed, that was part of what happened before he went mad years ago. She didn't think he would fall apart like then, but he could do something foolish.

"I am not brooding." He returned with a vague frown at her comment, though was quiet afterward and continued to eat in silence.

He wasn't even looking when the mashed potatoes hit his face, making him blink very slowly as he looked at where they fell on his chicken and then glanced over to where Tifa had tossed them from her plate. At a loss for words.

"In my house we used to start a food fight when people lied at the table." Tifa grinned a little impishly, having already reloaded her spoon/projectile tosser with more of the offending potatoes. "That was the most obvious lie I've heard in ages."

He picked up his napkin and wiped his face off, refusing to fall to the level of throwing his food like a child. "I get the point. What would you rather I do? Smile wide like a clown?"

He dodged the second incoming potato ball and his eyebrows raised at her continued assault with the vegetable.

"It might be better than moping about like that." She suggested, filling her spoon again as he watched her warily. "Now, sense you can't answer you should fight back. My thought though is that you unknowingly had them all brooding out of fandom."

"You want me to get into a food fight with you?" He was still unsure of just why she was behaving so strangely. We're all women just insane?

"I want you to be a little more fun. You -do- know what that is right?" She rolled her eyes and put the food in her mouth when he watched her the whole time so she couldn't get in a good shot without him dodging.

"I don't find tossing around such things entertaining." He sniffed just barely, distastefully, finally glancing back down to his own row of meals and continuing when she seemed to have given up on her odd game.

"Do you find anything entertaining?" She couldn't help but smile. It was funny the way he was still so serious even though she'd just shoved her food in his face. _"I bet he'd of skewered me for it if he wasn't still so weak. Better enjoy the small victory while I have it."_

"I like to practice, to read. I used to enjoy a play on rare occasion." He said between eating his meals. "Minus LOVELESS."

Genesis had shoved that on him so much he could easily survive without ever even hearing any lines from it ever again.

"I've never seen it, but I've heard it is pretty long." Tifa kept up conversation. "So, did you ever just go out and relax?"

"That wasn't much of an option. I was often followed whenever I left my personal home or office. That came with being so famous. I relaxed at home."

"Would you like to go to a show at the casino tomorrow? They usually have something going in the evenings. They have a pretty big variety of activities really." She commented, remembering how much time they'd spent here during their adventures.

"Come here often?" He asked, he was on his third of the meals he ordered and was showing no signs of slowing. Tifa was nearly finished with her only one but was happier that they were speaking semi-normally.

"Not really. It's been years." She shrugged a little. "They've added on for certain. If you aren't too afraid of being noticed would you like to head out and look at things when your done? It's late enough that there shouldn't be too many people to notice."

"It's better than just waiting the entire time I suppose." He answered with a vague nod. "You are sure we won't be recognized?"

"So Cait Sith says anyway." She shrugged. "There are a lot of people wearing costumes. Ours are just better."

"Going to the Masquerade as ourselves?" He seemed amused a little still. "And my eyes? They aren't exactly easy to explain."

"Expensive contacts." She shrugged. "People will buy almost anything."

"I imagine that's true enough." He nodded a little. "That sounds fine. What would you prefer to do then? You seem more familiar than I with this place."

"Well, there probably aren't any shows this late. They recently re-did the ride that circles the building I think. We could go on that. There are a bunch of games but that doesn't really seem like your thing. There is an arena but it's probably closed this late too. Chocobo racing too, if you like that stuff." She said with a finger on her chin as she considered all the options she remembered. "All the other usual gambling."

"So you prefer to do everything?" He commented, amused that she hadn't directly answered.

"Um. Just letting you know." She mumbled. "I usually just get involved in whatever everyone else is doing."

"You mentioned the small cabs that they have circle the place first. It seems as good a place as any to begin. Though I would like to wait for my armor to be returned." He was still eating and raised a brow at her when she giggled at him.

"Sorry. Just was thinking about you in that outfit again." She commented and pushed her plate away a bit to signal her finish.

He didn't answer, instead wondering if she hadn't gotten into the mini-bar while he was bathing.

Room service returned to take the dirty dishes and return clean laundry as well as deliver a pie for their dessert. He moved off to change and Tifa put the pie in their fridge, asking for several basic items to be delivered to the fridge while they were gone. If they had things to make themselves it might seem less strange when Sephiroth ate several meals at a time. It was up to her to keep things controlled and she was trying to consider all the details.

She had to admit though that it was still difficult to believe anything more than a dream when he walked back out in his full armor. He was intimidating, far taller than her and likely someone that even still so screwed up would win if it did come down to an all out battle. The thoughts weren't faith-inspiring though so she pushed them away, smiling and leading the way toward the part of the casino that held the rides.

They did get a little attention but there weren't too many people around this late as she expected, mostly they got catcalls that involved good costumes and some strange call from a guy in a dog suit mentioning furry stuff. Surviving the somewhat creepy walk and sometimes creepier compliments they reached it before too long. The guy moving them on and explaining that it was best to keep their arms and legs inside til it returned and completely stopped.

"They made the seats a little more comfortable." She commented as she sat down not far from where Sephiroth had. He had returned to brooding on the walk over and didn't seem overly impressed with anything as the cabin they were in started off.

Tifa though was looking at the images that had been changed sense her last time here,watching as they floated upward along the cords that rounded the place. Sephiroth though had paused to watch her, her nature was still so innocent it baffled him. She had lost so much, was well aware of the many horrors the world possessed, but she so easily paused to enjoy something she considered beautiful.

He was distracted as the images passed through their cabin and made him edgy, his hand reached for the sword that wasn't there and he paused before she could notice. They'd re-created the whole universe as a part of the holograms, moving through fields of stars and meteors seemed an ironic set of images when he considered their shared past.

"It's lovely." She commented absently as she watched behind her, bringing his attention back to her. She was obviously strong, a woman that he'd seen work out vigorously to retain her ability of being able to use her martial arts so well. Her muscles were defined but she still managed to keep a feminity that was rare among female warriors of her caliber. Long strands of ebony falling to just above her ass.

He ceased staring as they passed into a new series of images and she turned back around, instead considering the rainforest styled environment that had appeared. Exotic birds and waterfalls with thick foliage on any given side of them, floating in a fast moving river.

"They certainly put a lot of work into it." He observed.

"Yeah." She agreed, flashing another cheery smile. "It's much better than the last time I was here. Not that it wasn't impressive then. I'm glad you like it."

"Less interesting than some of the surroundings a little closer." He replied, he could tell she'd looked over quickly but he hadn't stopped watching one of the hologram parrots flying between treetops. He smirked to himself when she looked down as he turned his eyes back to her. It was a tad cruel to test the idea that she was attracted to him in that way, but he was capable of waxing poetic when the need arose.

"I think they'll probably replace the part where you can still see the desert soon toward the beginning." She acted like she didn't notice the last comment. "I figure with a lot of the ground still up-heaved when we were fighting Ruby Weapon it's not quite the landscape they originally had in mind."

"They might not be able to easily." He let it go for the time being. "They didn't begin having emulators until after that time. They may have to stick with the original build unless they want to replace entire parts of the wiring."

"You noticed that just with us riding along?" She eyed him skeptically. "Maybe."

"It seems the ride is about over, what would you prefer to..." He dropped off as he heard a vendor in the main room yelling about his wares.

"Come on folks, it's the only copy of the famed Masamune ever made. If you can wield it for a few strikes without hurting yourself I'll give you 20% off the price! **It's a bargain!**"

**End Chapter**

I went a little sillier at parts of this chapter but Tifa was silly at random sometimes in the game so I'm still cool with it. Maybe he'll get at least something akin to the Masumune soon!

_-Nera_

_Reviews:_

_Toya Kei - Well, don't think the updates so often will keep up forever, but I like to work on stuff when I get the inkling..even if parts are difficult._

_Phantom CaroOpry - It is a personal thing with the SOLDIER stuff. I'll try to remember to capitalize._

_Mooncry - Yeah I know, I'll have to go back sometime_

_narufan1091 - Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy!_


	8. Unexpected Potatoes

**Chapter Eight:** _Unexpected_ _Potatoes_

_I know frail beauty like the purple flower,_

_To which one morn oft birth and death affords;_

_That love a jarring is of minds' acoords,_

_Where sense and will invassal reason's power:_

_Know what I list, this all can not me move,_

_But that, oh me! I both must write and love._

_**-William Drummond '"I know all beneath the moon decays"**_

There was a distinct, somewhat unmistakable mix of chemical scents that had come to represent most of the labs in which Hojo had worked through his years as a researcher and then professor. This particular facility was no different than the rest other than the smell was more concentrated than many of the others. Poor ventilation, being beneath the mountains in Nibelheim not far from the reactor made it difficult to have any better than they currently did.

He was pacing, honestly irritated at the change of events. His best experiment, the current sample for the other experiments he was housing here, had escaped with the damnable woman from Nibelheim. She was almost always shoving her nose where it didn't belong and now she'd come and stolen Sephiroth from right under his troops noses. He'd never put a lot of merit in toughs, but it was irritating when the ones that he had garnered had turned out to be such failures.

"N-4 was a failure too." He commented to the woman he'd taken on as an assistant, eyeing the slowly growing clone in the chamber in front of him. "Without more access to his cells, our current experiments will likely fail. We need to get him back."

"Most of them will live." The woman was calm as she answered, her reasonable nature was one of the best parts of taking her on. She didn't concern herself with morality like most of the fools that said they wanted to be scientists. "A few aren't far enough through the process...but we still have enough samples that we should be able to salvage the ones that have shown the most progress thus far. Even if we were to hunt him down now, there is nothing we would be capable of doing to control him, not while he has allies with him."

Hojo snorted, it was frustrating because it was truth, he could no sooner stand up successfully to the ex-general of Midgar than the army N-4 had taken. They'd lost a large number of troops in that battle and couldn't afford more direct strikes. "We'll put the ones we can't salvage now but show promise into stasis. It'll be a draw on resources, but if the other N project members are more successful in retrieving him then we'll be able to continue later."

"I'll get right on it Professor." The woman wrote something on a note pad and walked off with purpose, leaving him to look at his experiments in irritation. He did hate it when people stole his specimens away.

Sephiroth had been a great success so it stood to reason with his cells that Hojo should be capable of augmenting other humans to similar levels. When that had failed though, he thought instead he could grow them in the same manner they had been growing monsters from Jenova. Sephiroth was in his own way a better version than his mother had been, he'd gotten further than her and combined with the lifestream. It was a task pulling information from his memory and they'd barely touched the surface when that pesky girl from the failed experiments group had stolen him.

They had been doing well and several specimens were growing successfully at a good rate...but that was when they were still able to use cells as implements directly from the source. They still had several samples remaining but they would be used up...he would have to come up with a way to track down Sephiroth...perhaps someone should inform the presidents son about his reawakening...that might distract them enough that he could get his own troops close...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Tifa was a mix of nervous and relieved at the slow grin that crept over Sephiroth's face. It was good to finally see genuine mirth, for the first time since he'd woken here, but that same smile had been one that haunted her for years - it was only natural it would make her nervous now.

Jumping to keep up with his quick pace her shorter legs had to work a little harder when he decided to move swiftly. Likely he'd already forgotten asking her what she wanted to do, she didn't mind, it was interesting to see such a thing so shortly after they'd mentioned his fabled blade earlier that evening. She caught up and stood at the edge of a small crowd gathered around a line that had formed of people hoping to attempt what the vendor had been advertising.

There had been a separate small stage constructed above the ground for the demonstrations, judging by the marks all over it the vendor had previous people attempt earlier that day. There was a log settled on a pedestal - also holding a few mars here and there - that was suppose to work as the target. Though it wasn't marked so she could assume no one had succeeded thus far.

The current person trying was dressed up like Cid, goggled on his head and all, though he was much too chubby to actually be the grumpy engineer the idea made her giggle. Him holding the sword was somehow more amusing.

It did look like the Masamune, the blade was absurdly long, beyond what any normal and even many gifted swordsman would be able to handle safely. The hilt was a midnight blue color, but she couldn't remember what the original looked like as far as the hilt was concerned. It was beautiful though in it's own way, a work of art in the form of a deadly weapon.

In the right hands that was.

The man stumbled after swinging and tripped completely over the sword after it planted in the floor of the stage - which was a few feet above the regular floor and she could now see why. It had bitten so deep the tip of the blade was easily visible almost a foot on the bottom.

That sort of play continued. The crowd was very entertained by the myriad of ways people were failing to target the Masamune in the way they had wanted to hit the target. When Sephiroth finally reached the stage though people got a little more quiet. She could hear a few whispers and comments from the crowd nearest her.

"Wow, that's such an awesome costume."

"Man, I wanna take him home with me..."

"It's so authentic. I love the contacts! I have to find out where they got them later."

Sephiroth drew the blade up with an ease none of the previous people had, glancing over the crowd and looking back at the log serving as a target. People had grown quiet but she knew it would be split into bits in a moment, she had no doubt that he'd succeed in wielding it.

It fit him, the exotic but unique katana for an extraordinary, handsome individual. She blushed as she realized where her thoughts were going but it faded a moment later.

The laughter took her all the more by surprise when he cut it into the floor as deeply as the first chubby fellow had done. He didn't trip but he offered a shrug before nodding to the next person and jumping down. They'd returned to a more full conversation then, the hush passed and the comments moving to the next person ready to attempt.

She'd expected anger, a lot of it, but when she approached him after the problem on the stage he just smiled at her lightly and gestured about the casino vaguely. "I apologize for getting distracted, shall we take a walk?"

"But..." She blinked, taken completely off guard. "Aren't you mad?"

"Of course not. Only Sephiroth could wield the Masamune." He answered with a small wink. "I can't let my costume get to my head that much."

A couple of the people closest to them laughed a little that had overheard, a couple others flashed pictures of them before she followed him toward the hallway when he took her hand and lead her. Staring at where he was touching her while they walked instead of protesting or saying anything else. _"I wonder why he's always so warm."_

"There." He let her hand go as they reached an area where it seemed they were alone. "Not a poor job acting if I say so myself."

Then it finally clicked for her.

"You thought word might get out..." She couldn't help but smile a little. He was brilliant in his own way, if he'd succeeded then all sorts of rumors might start...but by failing it would only help the image they'd planned to use.

"Something wrong?" He watched her shaking her head as they rode the elevator back toward their floor.

"No." She shook her head negatively again. "You just surprise me. I never really thought about it. I figured you wouldn't let your pride allow you to even pretend to fail."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." He commented with a slightly raised brow at the slight. "I still plan to purchase the sword when I can, I have no issue paying more and putting on a small show to keep up appearances as they are needed."

"Well, the price tag was a million gil so good luck with that." She commented without realizing she'd insulted him at all. "That's insanely expensive. Even with twenty percent off it's still way more than I have, not that I'd pay it for you."

"Not a problem. Give me a few thousand and I can make it at the casino tomorrow." He replied with a shrug, heading off the elevator and toward their suite. There were only a dozen or so suites to a floor so it wasn't likely anyone else was even awake at the late hour.

"Yeah right." Tifa rolled her eyes. "There's that pride. Just think you are good at everything."

"I am." He replied with a shrug, holding up the key that had previously been in her pocket and opening the door before tossing it back to her.

"Hey...you have to stop taking things from me without me knowing." Tifa frowned as she realized he'd picked her pocket. "You could have just asked."

"Would you prefer I settle my hands where you know exactly what I'm doing?" He slid a finger along her spine as she went by, he'd been holding the door. She stood on her toes before shivering and stepping away, staring at him like he'd gone half-mad.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't think so."

"Better be certain." He commented, he was way too fast and too graceful. He was inches from her before she'd really realized he was getting closer. His face was exceptionally smooth, handsome, regal, it was too much to take in having him so close so suddenly. The silver of his hair had always seemed somehow harsh from a distance given it's metallic coloring but this close the strands instead came off as incredibly soft, perhaps a texture similar to the feathers of the wings he'd once possessed. His eyes threatened to absorb her, the glow reminding her of how dangerously close moths liked to get to flames. "I don't tend to offer things to people multiple times."

_"I wonder if I'm not the one about to get burned."_

He was settled there, unmoving, giving her ample chance to stare over his face, hair, and eyes. She wasn't even sure how long she'd spent staring at the slight green swirl within the depths of his luminous jade gaze. It made her realize just how close he really was, she could barely pick up his breath, a slight coffee like scent on his breath. Perhaps it was just as exotic as the rest of him, she hadn't seen him drink any of it. His lips seemed as soft as his hair, probably softer than his hand had been when he held hers, likely just as warm.

She shook her head quickly, instantly backing away from him again without looking at where she was going or him as she did what she could to banish the idea of kissing him. Needing somehow to escape and tripping to fall on her behind, the thick carpet didn't make it too painful to anything but her ego. "What are you doing Sephiroth?"

"Tossing a few potato's...you are a easy target." He replied with a lazy grin at her shocked reply. "Goodnight Tifa."

He left her staring at his door after he'd closed it. Her mind still racing and trying to calm the rest of her body, which was almost as confused as her head. _"So it was just a game? He has to know I'm attracted to him then? God, that's more shameful than falling over. I was thinking about kissing him! Sephiroth! What the hell is the matter with me? How dare he play with me like that! That jerk!...I'll show him to mess with Tifa Lockheart!"_

**End Chapter**

Hehe, whew, been replaying FF7 - this fiction got me interested again. I feel so bad for poor Sephiroth though and how bad his life was. If he'd of had some decent people in his life he probably wouldn't have gone so nuts!

_-Nera_

_Reviews:_

_Seph Owa13 - Hehe, Sephy got her back for the food fight._

_ToyaKei - Don't gotta be the first. Just gotta review! I liked Seph's return on the potatoes more._

_Mooncry - Lol. Well it was late, but other people had been trying all day and such._

_narutofan - I guess it's later?_


	9. On the Rocks

**Chapter Nine:** _On the Rocks_

_Some say the world will end in fire, _

_Some say in ice. _

_From what I've tasted of desire _

_I hold with those who favor fire. _

_But if it had to perish twice, _

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great _

_And would suffice. _

_**-Robert Frost 'Fire and Ice'**_

Tifa had taken ages to get to sleep, and as they had already been up late, she didn't get up til nearly three in the afternoon. By the time she'd rolled out of bed, gotten bathed, and made some breakfast she found the note she'd been left.

_T_

_Borrowed ten thousand credits. You were asleep. I'll pay it back. I went downstairs._

_-S_

"_Does he think signing it S makes it more subtle? Or that downstairs describes anything when we're almost on the top floor? Jerk._" She thought irritably as she took a bite of the eggs she made herself. "_I still can't believe him! I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night! I was so angry!_"

And distracted...

But that wasn't something she wanted, or had any intention, of openly admitting.

_"I gotta get him back." _She decided, spreading jam on the toast and heading in to see what was in her closet. _"Hmm, they keep a lot of stuff here."_

She was thinking the truth, the walk-in was filled with clothes of various sizes and styles. From small to extra large and sweatpants to black dress appropriate. She headed for the nicer stuff, looking at the dresses curiously. Two could play the game he wanted to play, and women were traditionally better at being sexy.

"Though against Sephiroth it's a difficult call."

She bit her lip to stop herself and shook her head. She was suppose to be teasing him not herself with silly daydreams, though it was possible that he wasn't at all interested in men or women...or sex in general.

"_He should have all the right parts._" She pondered as she finished her toast and wiped her hands off on a towel before moving to pick out a dress and accessories from the stocked closet. _"Though I can't really ever see him wanting to be with someone. He was looking at a few of the women last night that were curvy. I have that much going for me."_

Lots and lots of practice and working out had left her a bit muscular for a woman, but she still was feminine compared to some of the female fighters she'd seen. Though obviously stronger than some more frail women, like Aeris...

She frowned a little. It was difficult to think about being alluring when you were considering the girl that stole the heart of the only guy you really ever liked. _"The teal one, it would match his eyes, he's enough of a narcissist to like that."_

Getting the dress and other accessories, she headed back out and started getting ready.

_"Maybe I'll skip him all together and have a good time on my own. I have other credit sticks with gil and I haven't had a good drink sense I left to visit dad..._

**Several floors below...**

While there weren't too many floors set aside for a more realistic casino setting, there were a few, and Sephiroth was sitting at a poker table of people half in costume. He'd been at it for nearly ten hours, as Tifa was still sleeping when he took her credit stick and left and hadn't either tried to find him or failed to in the immensely large structure.

Ten thousand had been a good start. It had taken a little time to get started but he was a little over eight hundred K now and the people at his table were looking ready to bow out so likely he'd have to wait until later to finish out the million he needed to purchase the sword.

Gambling was easy when you could easily read people, it wasn't really a challenge, more of a chore. He considered it like any other job someone would acquire to pay for their lives, but everything had always come fairly easy to him. It was annoying he had to waste likely another half day to finish out the money. If anyone bought the sword before he had it he'd be displeased for certain, he needed a little extra anyway, in case the merchant suddenly decided to up his price. _"Likely he only set a price at all figuring no one would pay a million for it..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheer from further across the long gilded room. There was a small crowd gathered around what was one of either the blackjack or roulette tables. He left a ample tip for the dealer and picked up his winnings, sliding them into a inside pocket in the leather jacket. He paused to pick up a bourbon from the bar, it was in the middle of the room, and raised both silver brows as he came to take in the table with the hubbub.

It was blackjack, which generally wasn't the most crowd drawing game, but the consistency of the people easily gave away that the game wasn't what they were interested in. A lot of men, several in some form of costume, were surrounding a stunningly dressed Tifa.

A long turquoise gown showed off her curves with a sheer fabric that gave it a graceful feel, the low back showed off her athletic body and the heart shape of the front showcased her chest. There were slits in the middle of the thigh, which allowed her to cross her legs and show off yet another lovely feature. Short black heels could have matched anything so went well enough with the dress. Evening gloves of the same ebony color ended just above her elbows and a silvery necklace with a quarter moon pendant rested between the previously mentioned breasts.

Her hair was done up at several layers and cascaded down to just between her shoulder blades in waves, between the various pins and bands holding it in place where green beads were woven around them.

She had a fair amount of chips built up, so she was doing well, though some of the others at the table also had a good stack going. There were men on any side of her and the only other woman there was at one end of the table looking sour but likely not wanting to give up the good luck that seemed to be shared amongst those sitting there.

Several empty drinks on a gambling table weren't a rare sight, but almost all of them were around Tifa's seat and she was leaning a little more forward on the table than she would normally be. He let one eyebrow fall but the other remained up. _"That seems out of character."_

"Hit me." She stated, her voice barely slurred but more than enough that Sephiroth picked it out. She had definitely had most of the drinks that were empty around her...he walked forward and nudged the man sitting next to her, whispering to him.

The guy glanced at him with nervous eyes and he gestured toward another part of the casino. Then he narrowed his eyes and grabbed his chips. "Damn, thanks man."

Sephiroth took his seat a moment after he left, leaving a few people staring but he offered a small smile. "Family issue, I'll sit in. What's the minimum?"

"Five hundred gil." The man dealing answered. "You'll have to wait for the next round."

"You are gonna bring bad luck." Tifa seemed to pout slightly when she realized it was him. "I said hit me."

"You have a nineteen. The dealer has a fourteen, it seems wiser to stay." Sephiroth pointed out, the rest of the actual table didn't seem too happy at her call and were nodding a little.

"An ace hasn't come up in a while." Tifa replied with a shrug. "Another card?"

The dealer shrugged and flipped it. "Three. Loser."

He pulled her chips in and continued to the next person.

"I told you you should have stayed." He commented to a still sour looking Tifa.

"I told you you'd bring bad luck." She retorted. "I'm out of here. Enjoy guys."

A few of the guys followed, most of the ones that had been watching from the sidelines.

"Hey." One of the braver ones spoke up. "If this guys bugging you we can get him out of here."

"No no. I'm fine." She shook her head. Even tipsy she knew that anyone starting a fight with Sephiroth was generally a bad plan.

"I'm fine. Thanks for a fun night guys. Maybe I'll see you around." She offered a wave, heading for the bar. Sephiroth glanced after her but didn't follow just yet, tossing down the needed cash for the next round. It was as good a place as any as long as he could keep an eye on her.

_"She's that mad just from the small tease last night?" _He pondered idly as he watched her pick up another cream colored drink. Likely the same thing she'd had at the table. "What was the lady drinking?"

"I can't talk about business of other customers sir." The dealer answered with an apologetic glance. He obviously wanted to stay out of any disputes.

"White Russian's." The woman at the end that had been being mostly ignored until Tifa left the table spoke up. "She's been at them all night. I'm surprised she's not more screwed up as I think she's starting on her second dozen or so. They came earlier and cleaned up glasses once, but she was here before I got here so there could be more."

Sephiroth smiled lightly, it was what the girl was looking for, she was hoping for some sign of approval. Though he wasn't interested in what she wanted, it had got him the information. He passed his hand over his cards to stay at twenty to the dealers nineteen and glanced over at where Tifa had migrated to the piano inside.

_"That's quite a bit of liquor, she must have an amazing constitution with what she does to still be mostly walking straight."_ He thought idly as the rest of the play went around the table. _"I hope I won't have to carry her back to the room."_

He was vaguely concerned. It was logical that she drank, he remembered that she owned a bar at sometime, that made such a thing likely. The worry was what she did or said when she was drinking, he remembered having to punish troops for saying too much or doing stupid things when they went out bar hopping. He'd had several drinks himself, but he'd have to have a few gallons before anything would really hit him.

Jenova's cells were resistant to that sort of thing. But pretending to drink made people more likely to bet more against him when he was trying to make money, he could play the part for the end goal.

He sort of liked bourbon so it worked out well enough.

"Sir?" The dealer had returned to him after he'd left his winnings from the last round for the next. It only took a glance at the table to calculate odds.

He tapped the table for a card, then waved his hand when he ended up with another twenty, mako eyes returning to Tifa.

"She your girlfriend?" The woman had moved seats to be closer to him after some of the others left.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth smirked. "No. We're just traveling together, cheaper after all the money on the costumes."

"Oh, yeah, a lot of people do that." She nodded, she wasn't wearing a costume but likely was still here for the ongoing event. "I came with a bus from my hometown. We all split the cost of renting it for a week. It helped a lot with other costs."

"You aren't afraid to travel?" Keeping up conversation was necessary.

"Well, a little bit, you know all the monsters popping up, but we hired a guard and nothing happened so I think we'll get back okay too." She answered, though he could tell she was more nervous than she gave off.

He was about to reply when several notes of music started making a pattern, Tifa was playing a fairly popular old folk song on the piano. By memory and ear no less...there was no sheet music he could make out. It was going well and was rather pretty, until she planted her forehead on the keys and let out a small cacophony before one of the staff moved her off and started carrying her to a back room.

"Sir?"

He'd waited through his turn and left his winnings in again. Another scan of the table and he stayed where he was, it seemed likely the dealer would bust. He waited for his winnings a moment later before getting up and heading after where they took Tifa.

He opened the door just to find a hallway and frowned, they weren't in sight and there were a lot of doors. He shook his head once and moved to open the first one. _"She couldn't just go back to the room? This might take a while."_

Luck stayed on his side and he found her in the fifth room he checked.

After opening the door he had to pause at the scene. She was on a couch, still passed out, her dress up above her legs, and the guy had just undone his belt. His eyes narrowed, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"Hey...get out of here...this is staf..ouch!"

He didn't have the chance to finish the demand, Sephiroth's fist met with his nose and the crack was audible enough that Tifa started to stir from her stupor. One strike wasn't enough, a foot met with his stomach and then an elbow to his back when he leaned forward.

"Ow, what are you...ouc..."

His protests died when Sephiroth's boot met with his head hard enough it probably cracked his neck. Murder was likely something that they should have avoided, but he didn't want or care to stop. He pulled Tifa's dress back down and lifted her up, moving swiftly for the elevators, he was angry and the few people he came across got out of the way before he even had to say anything.

Tifa stirred again on the way up and her eyes focused slowly on Sephiroth and then the fact he was carrying her. "Put me down."

"When we get back I will." He retorted.

"Put me down now." She rephrased, pushing against his chest. "What are you doing?"

"You passed out at the piano." He explained. "After the staff moved you I volunteered to return you to the suite. At least if you are going to party during our stay you could take care of yourself."

She frowned a bit, seeming to think to herself. "I knew that last drink didn't taste right...someone drugged me."

She didn't continue to complain, staring at Sephiroth instead. He'd gone rigid, his fingers were digging into her arm enough that it was going to start to hurt if he kept it up. She didn't have too much time to consider it, the elevator reached the floor where they were staying and she was leaning on the wall as he unlocked the door. Walking in herself and making for the couch with only a couple wavers.

She jumped when he slammed it behind them, stalking toward his room. "Why are you angry? I didn't mean to ruin your fun, you can go back downstairs. I'll be fine, I've got a lot of stamina."

"Why aren't you angry?" He asked, turning to watch her answer.

"I am." She commented, shrugging lightly. "But everything's fine, nothing happened to hurt anything but my pride again. The staff got me and you brought me up here, this place is pretty safe."

"Not as much as you might think." He returned, annoyed at the nonchalant way she was reacting to what happened to her. "You are more foolish than I originally anticipated."

He slammed his own door before she could retort, instead she was left glaring at his door again, she was getting intimate with the design. _"What the hell is his problem!? I didn't ask him to carry me anywhere!" I can't believe he's such a pompous ass or that I was thinking so much about his ass lately!!_

She grumbled a few curses and names before laying out on the couch, whatever they'd given her, it was just making her really tired, otherwise she'd be up and bitching at Sephiroth about his piss poor attitude. She'd have to yell at him tomorrow after she slept it off.

_**End Chapter**_

Tifa sleeps a lot...huh...I'll have to do something about that. This chapter I originally planned on having more romance but it sort of took off by itself. I'll get there.

-Nera

_Reviewers:_

_ToyaKei - Tifa has a lot of bad luck. Sephiroth meanwhile is having good luck - for once._

_Seph Owa13 - Everyone hates Hojo. He's a dick._

_Pan-Lock - Thankee, hope you keep liking._


	10. Ten: Morning After

-1**Chapter Ten:** ___Morning After_

"_If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world."_

_**-Mercedes Lackey**_

Returning to consciousness was a steady throbbing and a growing nausea that wouldn't continue to be ignored by the simplicity of sleep. Tifa wasn't sure when it was she finally stirred to pray to the porcelain gods, but the sun was starting to set outside instead of rise as she continued to dry heave into the bowl.

It was a while before her stomach decided it was empty enough to stop the action and she laid across the thankfully clean black tile of the bathroom floor. The cold was lovely and she was certain it wasn't worth it to crawl back to the couch anyway. Movement of any kind was something she didn't want to deal with until she'd had the chance to pass back out for at least another day or so.

That was until the extreme pain of the door outside slamming shook the ground and rattled her poor brain, if she hadn't already long sense lost anything in her tummy she'd of been back at the toilet. As it was she got up just long enough to lean against the wall with her back and put her head on her knees instead of the ground.

There was a small inkling of being annoyed when she heard Sephiroth come into the room but she was too dizzy to complain at him. If she hadn't been drugged she wouldn't be having such a bad reaction today, she was used to drinking and not dealing with much of a hangover. Whatever they gave her it was something strong if she was still wanting to pass out and her body wanted to be rid of it so fully.

She winced when he started the water, the opening crash of the liquid against the large tub grating against the migraine that she was starting to think she'd have for at least a week or two. She refused to let him see her crawling out of the bathroom so she just waited til he said he wanted to use it so she could tell him she wasn't moving.

It was unexpected when he lifted her up, making her blink as dots danced in front of her eyes and she felt the warm water curling over her muscles and soaking into her clothes. She frowned as she realized what he was doing when he set the soap in her hand.

"I don't need your help." She commented with a frown, glaring at him as best she could in her hangover state. "You should just back off. I'll be fine."

He didn't answer, didn't even look at her, just turned and left the room. She growled after him and got back out of the water to take her clothes off and bathe on her own, much as she didn't want to, she probably needed it to get off the smell if nothing else.

Sephiroth meanwhile was settled on the couch waiting and fuming a bit himself. She was more intelligent than she was acting and it always bothered him when people completely failed to live up to their potential. She could have been killed by that man, he'd certainly been willing to take utter advantage of her in her state, likely he was even the one that drugged her in the first place.

It was obvious the fact that she'd been sick the entire day wasn't just a lack of tolerance to alcohol. She had a constitution that would rival most men and she ran a bar, the drugs they'd given her to distract her had hit her system hard. Likely the first time she'd fallen prey to such a thing, but where she worked she should have known what to look for…if she hadn't been drinking to such an extreme in the first place then she would have noticed.

It bothered him not that he'd had to kill the scumbag that had attempted to take advantage of her but instead because she should have been in the right mind for it never to have been a problem. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the couch, unaware of how much it really was getting to him.

"Look, you don't have to stay here." She said as she exited the shower wearing a towel and with her hair tied up, tossing her clothes to one side of the couch. Her attitude was quickly returning but her eyes and face were still drawn so much he could tell instantly that she wasn't even near her full strength.

"As you obviously cannot watch yourself I think it is wisest if I stay here and keep an eye on you before you say or do something to blow our cover." Sephiroth returned with a edge he couldn't quite keep out of his tone. "You slept nearly the entire day after someone drugged you because you were too foolish to keep an eye on how many drinks you were taking in. Do you even have the vaguest idea of how many you took in?"

"It's none of your business either way." Tifa snorted at him, putting her hands on her hips a moment before shifting one arm to point a finger at him. "I didn't say anything at all about us and I'm gonna be just fine, better in fact if you get the hell out for a while. Nothing happened and I'm here now so just leave me the hell alone."

Sephiroth frowned outright at her as she was approaching the couch to push him away, grabbing her arm and tossing her along the length of the expensive furniture without blinking an eye. Holding her down with her body beneath his. He could still smell the soap and water on her, fresh from the bathroom, even a bit of mint where she'd taken a moment to brush her teeth. He held both her hands above her and pressed her body into the cushions so harshly there was no way she'd gain the leverage to push him away.

"You are a fool Lockheart." He managed after a moment of getting over his own surprise at his attraction to her almost naked form. "Some idiot nearly took advantage of you and if I hadn't walked in when I had then you wouldn't even remember if anything had happened."

He was almost growling at her, his tone trembled just a moment when he'd mentioned the fool he'd killed, too easily for the pervert, he shook her just a moment.

She was quiet, staring at him in fear as he held her, she was perfectly aware he'd left her without options because her mental and physical reflexes were simply too slowed at the moment and he'd backed her into a corner she couldn't just squirm free of.

"Sephiroth…" she finally managed, blushing horribly. "…I get it…just get off okay."

He was gone faster than she expected and she took in a deep breath and didn't move from the safety of her large blanket, the piece of cloth was the last shield between him and the last shreds of her dignity. Thankfully he'd turned his back on her respectfully, seated calmly at the other end of the couch again.

She hurried to get clothes on before considering him again. "Um…thank you. For stepping in and saving me from the jerk…whoever it was. I'm sorry I got so drunk…did you sit here all day?"

"Only for a while." He answered with neutral expression back when she walked enough into view that he knew it was okay to turn back. "I had some things I needed to do, thankfully it doesn't appear as if people are any the wiser as to our true identity's."

"That's good." She commented, sitting back down and sighing now that she was done being argumentative. Her head was still letting her know that she didn't want to have any alcohol for ages to come. "I still want to rest for a while and then possibly eat if my stomach will let me eat later. I um…thanks again…even if your approach is sorta odd I'm glad you were worried for me."

"Indeed." Sephiroth commented, considering himself why he'd have reason to concern himself as he got up. "I'll leave you for a time. I have some things I wish to accomplish. I'll return shortly."

He was back to brooding as he walked back down toward the area with people selling things, he wanted to bargain and get himself the replica of his old blade now that he'd made a little over the million gil he figured the guy would continue to ask. Instead of excitement over the idea of having the blade back he was distracted with thoughts of just why he had been so irritated by the actions of the man that had accosted Tifa.

Certainly he'd of been annoyed at almost any man attacking a woman in such a cowardly way, but he was downright personally slighted by it. He'd wanted to cause the man pain, to keep him from ever being able to touch her again. He'd only be fooling himself if he tried to reason it as needing to keep her in one piece to keep her group from killing him, he didn't fear them. He hadn't when she'd defended him at first and still didn't now, each day he should be healing more fully and before long he wouldn't need to concern himself with hesitating.

Then it was something else. Perhaps a need to repay one of the few people that had offered him kindness without expecting things in return. She could have killed him, could have left him for dead or turned on him when her friends wanted too or when the troops came to retrieve him. Yet, even though he'd wronged her so completely she continued to offer him forgiveness.

She was innocent as Aeris had been before he'd been forced to slay her while being pulled by another…yet somehow if Tifa were to die when he could stop it, it would be more innocent blood on his hands. He wanted to stop her from being destroyed like so much that he touched.

He wanted her in other ways as well, he wouldn't lie to himself there either. She enticed him as few women had ever managed, he had considered ravaging her right there on the couch, another reason he was glad to be out and walking now. Clearing his head from such foolish thoughts, she might have been attracted to him physically but she wouldn't want him in any other manner. The best chance he had was when she had been wasted the night before. Nonetheless it was for the best, he had too many things he needed to do to allow such distractions at the moment. He'd been allowing too much while they were waiting here for the others…he needed to have her contact them…Jenova needed to be destroyed before he could consider what would become of his life after the deed had been accomplished.

As it was it had been too long sense he'd had a status report, her friends should have already been able to track out at least a couple of the pieces and hopefully have destroyed them already. It was bothersome that he hadn't gotten a report but he wanted to leave, to deal with the issue of re-equipping himself with the weapon of his choice.

People still stared and they'd been garnering a small amount of fame amongst the local fans but after a more public mis-use of the sword earlier he figured that was helping their case. People would say there were a few close individuals that had costumes but none that were real if any spys were to arrive from their enemy. He had to admit that there were a few other costumes that were so close to himself it was a little creepy to see people worshipping him so.

There was even someone with a poster he vaguely remembered signing ages ago, thankfully he'd aged enough in the decade sense that no one took him for more than a costume. It was amusing that one individual even stated they thought his eyes and hair were a little off for a truly authentic look. All the better for them but it was very interesting to see just how much some people still considered him a hero, he overheard one person even arguing that his previous actions from years before weren't his fault and that the company had driven him mad.

He finished the transaction and made a show of tripping over the sword he'd just purchased a couple of times for those that witnessed it before ducking out and moving back for their room. She was out on the couch by the time he'd returned. He watched her for a time, sighing at her peaceful expression, at least nothing had come from the death of the man that had attacked her. Likely the hotel manager wanted to keep it quiet during such a large event and there wouldn't be an investigation. It was just as well, he wasn't as subtle as he should have been.

He glanced to her phone as it rang, she was still out, likely he'd face a row of questions but he was too curious as to how things were going and Tifa wasn't going to be entertaining until she was feeling better. He flipped it open and smirked at the silence after he said hello.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was painful. I don't think I like it. I'm out of town and wanted to write so I might fix it later. Fun Cloud/Seph interaction to come.

-_Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_Toya Kei_ - She tends to be. It's sorta her character.

_hype machine_ - Thanks for the awesome review. You made me feel like I should work on this fiction for a bit!


	11. Prodigal Sons

-1**Chapter Eleven:** _**Prodigal Sons**_

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two." _

_**-St. Augustine**_

Tifa was still glaring at him as if her will alone could drone holes through his chest.

The conversation hadn't been a long one but it had lead to much more interesting times very quickly after it was had…

_"Sephiroth." Cloud's voice had dropped to a hateful warning from it's initial tone. "Where is Tifa? Why hasn't she been answering her phone?"_

_ He glanced at the passed out lush and considered before replying. "Tifa is indisposed to come to the phone at the time being. She'll be fine however. May I take a message?"_

_ Goading the blonde that had been one of the only men capable of defeating him probably wasn't wise as he wasn't certain when his unstable health would give out again. But, he couldn't help it, a slow smirk crept across his lips as Cloud growled back, teasing the ex-SOLDIER was a pastime difficult to let go of._

_ "She'd better god damn be fine." It was easy to tell Cloud was having a issue keeping a grip on his anger. "If you did anything to her…"_

_ "Did you have something you wanted to report?" He asked, stressing the bored part of his voice as he smirked more at the almost palpable anger on the other side of the line._

_ "We'll be there in an hour…she better be perfect or…"_

_ Sephiroth slid the phone closed and slipped it back into the pocket on Tifa's jacket…_

They'd arrived an hour later as promised and Sephiroth had blocked a few strikes from Cloud before others had interfered, to include Tifa before she'd lost what little was left in her stomach and everyone was staring between her hung-over state and the pair of ex-SOLDIER's that were still considering each other. Cloud was glaring and Sephiroth was standing slightly away looking smug in general, more amused by the dirty stare Tifa had leveled on him.

"So, there was a reason you came other than to posture?" Sephiroth asked, smirking when Cloud's eye twitched a little and his fingers curled just a fraction around the hilt of his blade. Until Barret put a hand on him and shook his head, the larger black man frowning at the silver haired one.

"Look. I agree with Tifa now that you seem to be on our side what with you lettin us destroy pieces of Jenova and all…but ya keep up this shit with pissing around and I'll not keep interjectin' to help ya out when Cloud wants to cut ya to bits." He sighed at the idea of needing to be the peacekeeper.

"Don't presume I'm the one of the pair that needs protecting." Sephiroth returned smoothly, grinning when Tifa stood in front of him after Cloud started to push past Barret.

"Stop it!" Tifa frowned at them all, she didn't need this, it was bad enough they'd picked that time to come and Sephiroth hadn't stopped them. "Just tell us what you came to tell us and stop infighting."

"We finished with some of the pieces." Red Thirteen spoke up to try to help keep things peaceful. "Everything but one of the hands have been destroyed. Only one remained at the facility where you thought they once were, the only lead we acquired was that the other was relocated shortly after the events at the northern crater years ago. At that time it was moved to a facility beneath Junon that was still under construction at that time."

"Most of those caves were buried during the earthquake that happened last year." Cait Sith spoke up for the first time. "I was looking at some of the information with the Turks and things are still being dug back out. They only began to get to the normal caves and someone vanished that was working on the excavation yesterday. We'll need to send someone down to see if they can't find it but you'll need to be stealthy cause I think Reno and Rude are on guard duty and bored. They'll be looking for any excuse to get into trouble just to get interested in something."

"Great." Cid deadpanned. "I got a kiddo to take care of back home…I'll drop you off but if I don't get back for a while the wife is gonna kill me."

"I'm sure Sheena would understand." Tifa commented, eyeing the older man skeptically at the excuse. "But, I'll go, I'm not bad at blending in."

"I as well." Sephiroth commented immediately. "I wish to see the final pieces of her destroyed."

"I'll go just to keep an eye on that guy." Yuffie eyed Sephiroth still without bothering to hide her extreme displeasure at his being alive.

"We can't trust him." Cloud commented immediately, narrowing his gaze on the older ex-shinra SOLDIER. "Why don't you three break into the headquarters still at Midgar so you can leave Sephiroth nearby and the rest of us will deal with Junon. "

Tifa frowned at them. "Why would he tell you where to find the rest and how to destroy it just to turn on you now?"

"Nothing personal." Cid shrugged. "But seems to me this thing took him over once and near destroyed the world and fucked up a lot of lives…probably best to not expose him in case there is a repeat of the previous thing that set him off the first time."

"It's an acceptable compromise…the fact that she's being destroyed is all that I need." Sephiroth replied before Tifa could speak up again. He thought it amusing the way Cloud glanced between her defending him but he had no need to hide behind anyone.

"Sephiroth…" Tifa frowned a bit but let it go as he seemed okay with it.

"It's settled then." Red Thirteen was quick to keep the small semblance of peace. "We'll attend to matters in Junon and you will research anything else that could come up in Midgar."

"Fine with me." Yuffie stated bluntly, she'd never stopped being openly hateful of Sephiroth sense they'd walked into the penthouse. "He'll need the extra set of eyes as he's okay with people drugging Tifa."

"Tread carefully." Sephiroth glanced back at her, offering her the first notice he had at all. It was all he said but he met her gaze and made her fidget after a moment, her bravado fizzling at the intimidating mako fused glare.

"Fine fine." Tifa sighed. "We'll leave soon. Just get out for a while so I can get dressed!"

The brawler pushed the rest of her party from the room and they were left to glare between themselves as they stood outside.

"Don't know why she would want to help you anyway." Yuffie snorted and half muttered toward Sephiroth. "Lucky she couldn't just kill you where she found you."

"Would you rather she have left me and the enemy put me against you? Or start the cataclysm all over again?" Sephiroth asked, eyeing the much smaller ninja now that she'd managed to annoy him.

"It wouldn't matter." Cloud put in. "We'd just stop you again and make sure you were dead that time. The only reason we're putting up with you is because of Tifa. She should have more reason than any of us to want you dead."

"She wouldn't want us arguing like this." Red Thirteen put in as his job as peacekeeper demanded. "As it is, he is not our enemy at the moment. We need to be more concerned with those that would turn him against us."

"Not that I care." Yuffie grumbled. "He deserves to die after the people he killed in Wutai. He helped commit genocide on entire cities."

"It would do you well to learn your history better." Sephiroth commented with a shrug. "It was a war, I killed no one that didn't raise a weapon to me. If you plan to repeat that mistake I'll send you to join your ancestors."

"Why you…" Tifa started toward him but Cid set a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't Yuffie. He's goading you. Just leave it be for now." Cid commented. "If he's as evil as we all expect he'll give us a chance to kill him without it being in cold blood."

"Fine." She let her hand go of the pointed star like weapon she used and headed away. "I'm heading back to the ship to look over things before he gets on board."

"I don't like this either." Barret commented directly. "This guy pisses me off. All high and mighty and shit…after all the sufferin' he's caused."

He followed Yuffie off with Cid and Cait Sith, leaving Sephiroth with Red Thirteen in a vaguely strange but not wholly uncomfortable silence.

Eventually Tifa exited, looking much better despite her experiences, she walked with them and felt much more tense than either of they did. The ship ride was equally awkward.

She felt more like the very thin string keeping everything from falling apart than a part of the group, they seemed unhappy (to say the least) about her decision to work with Sephiroth as opposed to jail him in some way. Meanwhile he didn't seem at all remorseful toward them and barely managed civility when no one was talking, often otherwise mocking people if they said anything to him. So silence was a good relief about ten minutes after they lifted off.

The rest of the trip was tense but doable and she was dreading having Yuffie along with them, she'd end up killing one and/or both of them by the time they finished at the rate things were progressing.

Cloud was hesitant to leave them but with Cid cursing that he needed to be home the rest of the party didn't linger long before they were off for Junon.

They were heading through the old train graveyard after passing quickly through the outer city when Yuffie tripped and fell. It was a crash they all hadn't expected but it'd been years sense they first went through and it was dangerous even then, only a matter of time until one of the roofs fell in.

She very much didn't like the idea of Sephiroth carrying her but she'd broken her ankle so walking wasn't exactly a option, complaining though she was doing well at.

"Just use a couple cures and I'll be fine." Yuffie insisted with a pleading gaze at Tifa in step next to the silver haired warrior carrying her. "I can walk on my own."

"That's not how they work and you know it." Tifa answered with a shake of her head. "It'll help the pain but it can't fix broken bones instantly, you'll need to sit out for a few days and keep using magic on it yourself. You've broken your ankle before."

"Don't tell him that!" She hissed, doing her best to ignore the fact that he was carrying her. "And I'm the ninja…I'm suppose to help you sneak in while he lays low."

"I'm capable of going with Tifa." Sephiroth stated, otherwise mostly ignoring the whiny woman in his arms. "I wish to see much of the research anyway."

"So you can go all crazy again sure, I'll allow that one." Yuffie huffed. "Reading all that other crap is what made you turn into super nut in the first place."

"That was only a part of it." Sephiroth replied, starting to get annoyed again and holding her tightly enough in a jump that it had to have been painful. He was tempted to drop her on 'accident' but he knew Tifa was watching closely enough that he'd just earn two women bitching at him instead of one.

"I think he'll be okay." Tifa spoke up with a sigh at the betrayed gaze Yuffie offered. "We need to get this done as soon as we can Yuffie, waiting two days could be dangerous when we don't know what they want from him."

"Or it could be a trap." Yuffie pointed out. "That's another reason we wanted him to wait. Besides, I don't trust him with you after you were all drugged, how do you know he didn't take advantage of you?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa blinked at the open insinuation, blushing as she remembered him pressing her down on the bed with just the towel between them.

Sephiroth dropped her during the next 'leap' down from the final train. It was worth it.

Though they did both start complaining at him he continued to swear it was simply an accident the rest of the way to the apartment they were going to use as a temporary hideout. Apparently one of the few places Yuffie actually paid a low rent for. And by low rent, she thought it was exceptionally expensive and had no issue with the fact that hot water was a rarity.

After some more arguments eventually Sephiroth left and Tifa was forced to catch up while Yuffie could have only crawled after, it was better than them bitching at him incessantly.

"You could have been a little nicer." Tifa commented as they walked through the slums toward the one entrance that still lead up to the remains of the old Shinra headquarters. She hadn't been speaking at all for a while but finally seemed ready to discuss it.

"There was no need." Sephiroth replied cooly, he already didn't want to discuss it at all. "She has already decided her views as to myself, and made them perfectly clear. Hers is the least justified reason amongst any of you to hate me. I never killed people without direct orders, and still would not kill those that did not draw a weapon against me. I almost was never involved outside of battles and she may as well hate Cloud as he joined the same army and if the war hadn't finally ended he would have been against them as well. Her views are based from hearsay instead of truth."

"Most of her family died in the war and you were considered a turning factor for the Shinra troops…its only logical she wouldn't have happy warm feelings for you. You don't have to goad her so much, it's the same with Cloud, you are much too aggressive." Tifa ranted a little. She was still angry he'd called them there while she was still recovering and told them she'd been so drunk and drugged. At least he'd left out the near rape experience.

"I am aggressive, you knew that when you picked me up." Sephiroth replied with a lazy shrug. "I owe the world much, but I will not lay my head down like some beaten dog. If I am to repay my sins there is no repentance in offering myself for slaughter."

"Large change from asking me to kill you." Tifa commented, glancing back as they reached the wall where they needed to climb up. "You better not betray my trust…Cloud won't need to get involved. I'll throttle you with my bare hands."

"All threats today." Sephiroth observed, starting to sweep past and pausing with she put a hand in front of him, grabbing his jacket and spinning him into the wall to half pin him there. He smiled at her darkly, amused at the show of force, catlike eyes sparkling at her and his tone didn't manage to match his words. "I haven't changed my purpose Lockheart, after Jenova is destroyed I would rather help than harm what remains of this scarred world."

She watched him for a short while but her aggressive stance weakened, she was still holding him there but was watching him hesitantly. The intensity in that glowing teal gaze was entrapping, it was extremely difficult to back away, to stop staring. Perhaps the eyes made the mako infused warriors all that more dangerous, how easy it was to get lost in that unnatural predatory gaze.

"Are we going?" He finally asked, though his voice was a measure off the normal baritone, deeper somehow. He seemed about to say something else but she nodded suddenly and backed away, pink flushing instantly over her cheeks.

"Yes, lets go." She gestured at the wires. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you. We should hurry in case people wander this way to get home."

"Right…" He stared a moment longer and swept himself up the wire quickly, he was exceptionally quick and as good a shape as Tifa was in she was finding it a small challenge to keep up. It was obvious that he was healing at a rate far beyond the norm even with his strange lapses of consciousness. "You seem to be feeling better."

It was only a few minutes before they'd reached a ledge at which they could pause somewhat safely and rest before the second half of the climb up. From their vantage they could see the remains of the slums in the sector well. They were cleaner than during the days before he'd gone mad, but still not the best place to live, she was glad she'd moved on to being on the surface but couldn't help but feel sorry for the people forced to remain there. Eventually the other plates could fall, it was dangerous, but some people had no where else to go. All the more reason to stop whatever other trouble Shinra was up to now, stop anymore disasters from occurring to the poor people of Midgar and the rest of the world that got drawn in.

"Do you think something will really be there?" She asked, starting the climb herself this time to slow the pace a little.

"I imagine Hojo is quite good at leaving at least some form of unintelligible drivel someone might be able to make sense of." Sephiroth stated blandly, not liking to think of Hojo. "I doubt he's been able to access sense he left the company. The presidents son would have made certain to deny him at least that much, logical if nothing else."

"Rufus…" Tifa shook her head a little. "I dunno, I'd trust you more than him anytime anymore. I don't like that guy at all."

"His father wasn't any better." Sephiroth stated directly, glancing over the skeleton of the building that held so much of his past. There was a feeling of nostalgia he hadn't expected but he pushed it away, there was little from those times that were good memories.

"I didn't know them well before they died but I know all the ex-executive heads were all pretty awful, how could you stand working for them back when you were sane?" She asked, crawling up and walking toward the building slowly, it seemed abandoned but being careful was the wisest course.

"I'm not sure I ever was completely sane." He answered with a shrug. "I hated working for them, but it was all I knew…I suppose I always wanted to know more about my life. Growing up around them I guess eventually it was inevitable I would lose my mind."

She chuckled at him and made him blink, it hadn't been a joke, but it was more positive than most people would take the news. "Well, at least you want to fix things now, and that's the important part of everything."

"I suppose." He couldn't really argue but it was easier said than done. He had much yet he would need to accomplish.

"The prodigal son returns." The voice drew both their eyes as the moved for the main doors. A broken looking form of a man in a lab coat they recognized right away. It was deformed and not likely the original.

"Hojo." Tifa breathed in surprise, she knew he could have possible been behind it but still remembered them defeating him during the final battle. She didn't think she'd mentioned that Hojo was Sephiroth's real father…if he brought it up would the ex-SOLDIER go mad again?

**End Chapter**

Whew, insert Hojo, some fun group/Sephiroth interaction. A couple of tense moments with Tifa, moving the plot along. Damn Hojo, he's so evil!

_-Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_Spiritslayer_ - Yes I wasn't sure who to use. I want to write a Aeris/Seph one sometime as well but I like Tifa/Seph better.

_Toya Kei_ - Yay. Yeah, sometimes it's difficult. And I'm my own worst critic some say. I like this chapter better than the last.

_broken maelstrom_ - Yeah I keep trying to get to the kiss but they are both arguing with me! Those bastards!

_hype machine_ - Yeah, I try not to do too much of that. I want to get to a first kiss soonish but I gotta have it make sense or I can't do it. The pair is fighting me!


	12. Truths Beneath

-1**Chapter Twelve:** _**Truths Beneath**_

_"She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudness climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."_

_**-Lord Byron**_

"It's not really Hojo." Sephiroth commented darkly, stepping in front of Tifa and setting a hand on his hilt. "It's a copy, a broken clone similar to those that another researcher at Shinra developed years ago. Likely it's a augmented version of the same technology from then."

"As to be expected of the Prodigal son." The copy laughed, pushing glasses up it's nose before falling into a coughing fit for a moment and then straightening as best it could to continue. "And here you brought something else with you…disappointing but acceptable side effect."

"Be quick to stop speaking in riddles else I start cutting off the extra pieces." Sephiroth commented with his eyes narrowing, he hadn't failed to pick up what hints were dropped but he didn't like the insinuations being made.

"No reason to be so aggressive to me." The fake Hojo commented cheerily, looking him over. "I am so happy to see you back and healthy again my son."

"Son?" Sephiroth paused to raise a brow at him. "You've apparently lost even more of your mind."

"Actually…" Tifa hesitated but she knew he had to find out sometime. "Hojo was parentally your father and a woman named Lucrecia was your mother but she went insane after you were born because of what she agreed to with Hojo. I'm sorry…"

She was watching him carefully and saw him tense dangerously after she said it, he didn't even glance back at her though. He was obviously having issues with the new information, though it wasn't easy to read past a tense stance and the grip of his fingers around the hilt of his new masamune.

"Yes yes, good that you brought her after all." The copy commented, leaning over a dias nearby where he was standing inside. "Perhaps she'll make a good test subject for my next level of the Sephiroth experiments. You must like her if you are bringing her along mmm?"

"What do you want with me?" Sephiroth asked, his lips tight as he resisted the urge to slice the monster in front of him to pieces. "You'll not be laying your hands on Tifa."

"Now now." The clone waggled a finger at him. "I don't have to lay my hands on her at all. Where was…ah there."

He pushed a button that made the floor beneath them transform to a trap door but Tifa pushed herself back before it caught her and Sephiroth didn't move, floating calmly in place as his eyes took on a glow that was more than the norm. He floated across the open space, he'd already heard Tifa save herself, and settled near the clone. "You are getting senile in your old age. Tell me what you want or I end this."

"Now now…no need to be hasty." The clone sounded slightly more worried than before. "Shut down and sleep program one."

Sephiroth faultered as the words were said he could feel a wave of tired curl across his consciousness, blackness forming in front of his eyes, his muscles start to release. He even heard the clang of the replaced masamune on the floor shortly before he hit himself. Then several thumping sounds he could only assume was Tifa following through with the threats he'd given as her muffled yells seemed concerned and angry.

He pushed away the waves of dizziness, pulling himself back to his knees and forcing away the control that had been put on him somehow during his torture. His teeth were gritted with rage he couldn't manage to express in the presence of the woman, he needed the fool alive.

"Stop it…whatever you did turn it off right now." Tifa was demanding shortly before a punch cracked his nose and a kick dug behind him into his kidney and she pinned the freak to the ground. "I mean it."

"I'm fine now." Sephiroth stated, while he appreciated her concern, it was already bad enough that he was forced yet again to rely on her. "You better answer questions though you worthless copy. I won't be nearly as kind as she is being if you give me the slightest reason yet again."

"No no." He was groveling easily now that his backup plan seemed to have failed. "The research you want, some of it is still in the laboratory but I don't know where the pieces of Jenova are. The first wouldn't tell me that…in case I failed."

"The first being Hojo?" Tifa asked, tightening her grip to make the twist of his arm painful enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"No, no, no more pain." He howled a moment and then coughed for a while before he could reply again. "It was a clone of himself he made before the events of the first Cataclysm, before the events that lead up to it. Even before Sephiroth had been taken by Jenova. To replace himself in case something happened. The rest of us didn't turn out well because we were not held by female hosts."

Tifa frowned at the level to which Hojo seemed willing to fall to do what he wanted with the world, playing god had already caused so much suffering but he continued to do so even after his death.

"What did you do to make me hesitate?" Sephiroth demanded, kicking the man hard enough that he set off another coughing fit, it was obvious he was incredibly angry and barely keeping himself from just killing the creature.

"It was a system that was still being installed when you were stolen from Nibelheim." The creature finally answered, stuttering nervously only rarely but often still interrupted by coughing. "The only command successfully installed was one to force you to sleep, but even that seems to have not been properly finished as you retained consciousness."

"Where is this first?" He demanded, voice colder than Tifa had heard it sense the days in Nibelhiem years ago when he'd gone made, it made her want to shiver and pull away but she held the clone of Hojo steady.

"I don't know. I don't know." It repeated nervously when Sephiroth leveled the long blade. "He doesn't tell us so we can't give him away. All I know is that he wanted to wipe your memory and return it to the days when you still followed the Shinra willingly so they could use you. I don't know what for, he doesn't tell us that!"

He seemed more than willing to speak now that it was perfectly evident his cooperation and life were neatly tied together.

"Can it be reversed? What about the other problems with his health?" Tifa asked, doing her best to not have to hear Sephiroth keep talking like that…she wanted to be away from here…to make him not sound like he was going to go mad again. Cursing herself for thinking she had better judgment than her friends as to his mental status.

"It'll go away after a while. All of it. The mental control didn't get enough of a grounding so probably it'll be less and less effective over a couple more times before it ceases to work all together with the way he adjusts to his environment." The man was speaking quickly but paused again for a long coughing fit and Tifa was afraid to even look up at Sephiroth, she could feel how much he wanted to slay the thing she was holding. "The health problems are harder to predict because it was devilishly difficult to regenerate him in the nearly disintegrated manner in which he was found. It was thought that for a month or two once he was complete that he would have issues for a time to readjust to his previous capabilities."

"What is the continued project you mentioned, what else than a slave is this Hojo copy after?" Sephiroth demanded, he was at the end of this, he wasn't sure he could last much longer before slaying the monster that had helped torment him for so long.

"He wishes to produce further generations of the project to see how they will react. The plan was to find an acceptable mate and then infuse them with Mako in the same way SOLDIERs were so the child would have the best chance of keeping the power of Jenova with the fewest amount of her cells possible."

He was cut off after that, the single slice was true, clean, the creatures warm blood was against her skin before Tifa had even realized that he'd made the strike, she blinked as it grew slack in her arms and backed away, staring at Sephiroth in surprise. She'd known it would probably half to die, but he'd done it so callously, there was possibly more information they could have gotten from it.

"Sephiroth…" She breathed lightly, staring at his back, the blade was away again and he was facing away from her toward the front doors of the old Shinra building. "…are you…"

"I'm fine." He interjected just as coldly. "We should go up to what's left of the laboratories. The elevators wouldn't be safe even if we could get them online so we'll need to climb."

He just wanted to be away, gone from everything he'd just been told. Hojo had been his true father? He'd had a mother and Jenova had still used him under that false pretense? What a fool he'd been his entire life. He wanted only to destroy not just what was left of Jenova but also any remainders of that madman that was apparently his birth father.

He blinked in surprise at the arms that wrapped around him from behind, the warmth that came from Tifa's body as she pressed against him in a hug from behind. His entire form grew rigid and then relaxed a little at the gesture, he settled a hand over hers. As angry as he was, taking it out on her solved nothing. He couldn't allow himself to be driven to action though a lack of control in any form any longer. If she hadn't been there to reach out a hand he wasn't sure he'd be doing nearly as well.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I wanted to tell you somehow, about Hojo and Lucrecia…this was the worst way you could have found out."

He closed his eyes, a small sarcastic smile crossing his face. "Do not be concerned with it Tifa. Though I would like to hear more later if you know more, for now we should accomplish our mission and return. Thank you."

"Yeah…" She blushed and pulled away, stepping next to him awkwardly. "You're right. I just…was a little worried about you there. You are kinda scary when you get that mad you know."

"So I've been told." He commented, smiling despite himself at her attitude. "Ladies first."

"In the dangerous ruin? Yeah thanks." She rolled her eyes at him and moved onto the emergency stairwell ahead of him. It was surprisingly still lit by the emergency power and almost completely clear of the debris in the entryway. Only dust was settled on the floor and railings to show how little the place was used, a good sign that at least there weren't enemies also using this route.

He followed after, most of his anger diffused now, though he was left with even more things he needed to deal with, it was best to know that he was born of completely mortal parents and just augmented by a mad scientist of a father. It was painful that his mother had vanished, it may have saved him from Jenova, but likely if he'd of discovered the truth then she'd of had one more way to get to him. She'd been the kindest hand ever reached toward him sense his birth…and it was all fake. He glanced up toward the climbing Tifa, wondering silently if she was another siren just calling him in to try to drown him like the other people in his life.

Yet, something told him immediately that it wasn't the case, if anyone was capable of such betrayal, Tifa was the last human he'd met. If she'd wanted him dead she'd of carried it out any of the half-dozen chances she'd already had, yet she still kept with protecting him even the few minutes before where if he had been alone there likely would have been some serum to follow the command with. A tiresome thought, that he would need to subject himself to such things just to be able to fight through them. It sounded so much like Hojo though he had little doubt that the madman was the one pulling the strings, even if it was a mere copy.

"I'm glad you seem okay now." Tifa glanced back as they headed past the tenth floor with dozens to go. "I didn't think you'd go back to….before…but your voice was so cold. The way you killed him was so callous…"

"I apologize that I frightened you." He commented lightly, his voice was mostly neutral but he meant it. "It was not my intention to do so."

"No no…it just…" She paused, still walking up quickly despite the reflective edge of her tone. "…it was so much like then…I could remember it so well even before but that brought it immediately to mind."

"I am sorry Tifa." He commented with a shake of his head. "If I could return him…"

"No no." She shook her head. "No. I don't wanna talk about that. I think he's happy now, wherever he is, with mom. I'm glad that you are okay though, that my faith and forgiveness is well placed. That's what I mean."

She continued to walk, though was growing more nervous as time passed. Afraid she might have treaded upon emotional ground he had no way of responding to. Though stranger still that he'd actually began to use her first name in a kind instead of a mocking way. So much had changed in such a short time for her to feel so protective of him. When the creature made him fall over she'd just jumped, she wanted to fix it…she felt bad for her father but she knew her parents would want her to do the right thing, even if it meant never being able to avenge them. She couldn't kill him now, not when he was trying so much to redeem himself…when she wanted to help him so badly.

She knew it was strange, that her friends still wouldn't come around for a while, if ever in the cases of some of them. But at the same time, she felt so horribly for him after all that had happened, she wasn't sure if she could return to being anything like herself after being forced to slay so many against her will. It wasn't him, and she could see parts of the darkness in him, like just then, but he was much more like the individual she'd met before he'd lost his mind.

"I will do what I can to make up for what I stole…but that isn't possible." Sephiroth commented finally. "I am glad that you at least, if no one else, believes me. It means more than I can express to you."

She grinned a little. "Well, I can always make you work it off at 7th Heaven you know."

"Yes, making up for the attempted destruction of the world by working at a bar." He commented lightly. "I'm sure everyone would agree."

She laughed at the distaste in his voice and on his face when she glanced back. "Might do you well for a while anyway. Learn a little humility at least, assuming you don't kill some of the regulars."

"For the sake of your clientele I'd recommend considering a better form of punishment." He agreed, vaguely amused at the way in which she made general conversation. He could pick up that she was joking with him, it was a rare thing, he'd occasionally gotten it from Zack when he was still a 2nd but rarely from anyone else. It was a refreshing way in which to interact and better than some of the hero-worship or groveling he'd received in the past. She seemed easy with him in a way he rarely managed to find in others.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes, amused at just how similar he could be to Cloud for as much as her childhood friend hated him. He'd admired him for so long, though it would take time it was possible he could come around sometime if Sephiroth continued to work with them instead of against them. Yuffie was the one she was most worried about. "Well, I guess I could always bring you on as a dancer instead. People keep asking me to pick up strippers. Whew finally, the right floor."

"I think perhaps you are just fishing to see me without my clothes on." He replied glibly, slipping past her to open the door while she stretched after the long climb, smiling as she blushed and floundered for a reply after him.

"…um uh…not what I meant…" she finally managed, pushing away the image of him on top of her that continued to haunt her whenever he mentioned such things. Trying not to think about how much she enjoyed being lost in those catlike eyes of his.

"There is little left here." He commented, frowning again at the smell on the other side of the door. Many of the experiments had been left for dead after the attack on the tower by weapon. With the relocation of most things to Junon even the computers and other information it seemed they didn't bother sending people to clean things up. Everything had died and been left to rot in the various holding cells, it was aggravating and the playful banter was forgotten as he headed toward the rooms that functioned as the offices and bookkeeping area of the laboratory levels of the headquarters.

"My goodness." Tifa commented with a frown of her own at the smell, realizing the same things her companion had. "I can't believe they just left them…Rufus really is a horrible person."

"You doubted it before?" He asked with a slightly raised brow as he entered a less smelly area and moved toward the part of the room that wasn't caved in, one computer had survived the assault and thankfully the door to the written records had as well.

"Not really, but it is sad when I need to be reminded like this." She answered, looking around and frowning. "Not too much left here. Who would keep a top secret record room on the outside level of a building?"

"Someone that didn't think they'd ever have a mythical creature shooting it down from several miles away." Sephiroth shrugged toward her. "As it is we'll probably have a while with me looking through here and next room. Care to start there?"

"Sure." Tifa agreed, moving and opening the door and then pausing. "Erm, or not. The room is almost gone, the cut got it when the weapon hit the building years ago…there's nothing here unless its on that computer. Do you think the copy lied to us?"

"Doubtful given it's want to live." Sephiroth answered, looking at the screen quietly and typing a bit. "I think then our search might be shorter than I just mentioned. There aren't many files here."

"Anything useful?" Tifa moved over to look over his shoulder, blinking in surprise at the words in front of her. She felt vaguely nauseous at what was written there, the final hiding place of the last vestiges of Jenova's physical body.

"My god…" Tifa breathed, shaking her head at the screen. Apparently during the surgery where they birthed Sephiroth they'd sewn the last hand of Jenova back into the womb of Lucrecia. Likely why she couldn't die even after she'd attempted to kill herself several times. Possibly the reason why she began to see visions and went mad and into isolation long before Sephiroth could become aware of her existence.

It was likely Jenova had used the woman somehow and helped to drive her to the madness she was in. Poor Vincent, she wasn't sure if it was better to tell him or not with the way things were ending up. If they were to destroy the last vestiges of the evil creature then would they have to find and kill Lucrecia? Something didn't sit right there.

"How depraved could they let you become Hojo?" Sephiroth shut the window, turning off the computer and starting to take off the side to take the drive with the information with them. "You said Lucrecia was my mother? She really is still alive?"

"Yes, far as I knew last…though she vanished after the events of the northern crater." She commented lightly, frowning still at the very idea of how awful these people were. "I can't believe Shinra let them do all these things and turned a blind eye."

"We need to find her…" Sephiroth commented without pausing in his work to retrieve the drive. "If we can remove what they placed there…perhaps we can save her…she went mad didn't she?"

"How did you know?" Tifa blinked curiously at the way he stated it so clearly.

"I remember how it happened with me…how the parasite slowly drove me to insanity." Sephiroth answered with a small frown creasing his features. "I imagine with such direct contact it was easy for it to do the same to her. To drive her away from me, I wonder for how long the creature imagined it's take over of the planet."

"I'm sorry Sephiroth…I think I know someone that could have some idea of where Lucrecia is but I'm not sure he would tell us." Tifa answered lightly. "She thinks you died during the war."

"Someone you traveled with?" He picked up the piece he wanted now that he'd disconnected it and glanced back to her. "You only use that tone of voice in reference to your best friends."

"Vincent yeah…he used to love Lucrecia before Hojo convinced her to join the experiment." Tifa explained with a small frown, not sure how to explain it better. "He still loves her I think. That's why if anyone would know her location he would."

"And he hasn't been contacting you." Sephiroth observed, as that had been the one absent member of their group the entire time.

"Right." Tifa nodded with a frown of her own. "We'll need to try to contact him if the group in Junon hasn't already heard something from him."

"It seems the most logical course, I hadn't figured it would become this complicated." Sephiroth admitted, standing and nodding toward the exit. "We should get back before Yuffie attempts to come after us."

"Yeah." Tifa nodded a little, heading back toward the long set of steps quietly. Just how much did Shinra's sins need to continue to cause harm to the people that were helpless to do anything about it. It bothered her that even Sephiroth had been more or less a casualty of the travesty's the company had allowed to happen for so long. If they hadn't allowed Hojo so much freedom in his madness then so much of the world would be better now than it was.

"I apologize that I drug you into this." Sephiroth commented as he followed, watching the chance of her demeanor. It wasn't difficult to guess that the information had disturbed her, it certainly had him.

"I don't blame you." She answered honestly with a shrug. "If anything I feel like I hated you unjustly for years. Shinra is to blame for all of both of our losses, it's incredibly sad."

"I am still partly to blame. I served them willingly without really questioning their views and lack of morality." Sephiroth stated darkly, going into brood mode as they walked. "Perhaps if I had…"

"Hey don't." He blinked at her as she rounded on him and pointed a finger at his face. "We can't change any of it. It's sad but we gotta deal with what we have now. Don't go getting all depressed on me."

Women had always confused him, their emotions jumped around so freely. He just nodded a little, not certain how to reply to her. She was right, regretting the past wasn't bad but dwelling only on it would do them no good now. "If you'd prefer."

"Good." She nodded cheerfully and turned back around, it was obvious she was putting on a brave face but he didn't have the heart to point it out that he'd noticed the ruse. She seemed at least somewhat genuine in happiness of keeping him from being sad.

Just all the more confusing for him now. Asking her why didn't seem wise as he'd already done so, so instead they walked in a somewhat muffled comfortable silence down and out of the building and began the more dangerous climb back into the slums.

"What will you do if we can't safely remove the piece of Jenova from Lucrecia?" Tifa asked finally, it was difficult not to think about it with how animate he'd been about seeing her destroyed.

"I'll wait." Sephiroth replied almost immediately, as if he'd decided it long before she posed the question. "There is little use in killing her though I wish to see Jenova destroyed. I can wait until she dies and see the remains set alight instead."

"What if she doesn't?" Tifa couldn't help but ask, Lucrecia didn't seem to age when they'd seen her in the crystalline cave with Vincent.

"We'll deal with it when the problem arises." Sephiroth answered, it wasn't a course he wanted to consider. Murder of her seemed awful but allowing Jenova to live at all was a dangerous course. He himself was having problems justifying his own existence past an attempt to redeem the evils he committed. But if they were trying to use him, if they were able to control him with such ease as a few words…

"STOP BROODING!" The scream caught him off guard, he didn't jump but he did flicker his eyes immediately down to where Tifa was climbing below him. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the command.

"Demanding you women are." He observed as he continued to follow her down at a lazy pace for him. "I will do my best."

"You better, you keep brooding and I'll have to punish you." Tifa commented with a matter of fact nod. "It doesn't do any good, men always want to brood so women have to keep you in line."

"I see. And when the women are the source of the brooding?" He returned to playing along with the banter, it made the climb move faster.

"Then you usually deserve it." Tifa answered with a smirk of her own. It was nice to be able to just relax for a bit and do her best to forget about the horrific things at least temporarily.

"Ah I see." He shook his head a little. "So when you are angry at me you don't mind if I brood?"

"As long as it's about the thing I'm angry at you with. Gotta figure out how to not do it again." She commented with a grin, sliding down to the bottom of the climb and shaking her head at the fact that they'd still left these wires up to the main city just hanging here.

"Hey look at that, a couple of people looking around the main city must have slipped by while we were getting lunch." A man laughed from nearby, with a group of thug-like men around him eyeing them in predatory amusement. "Even got a pretty one today boys. The guy can move on if you'll stay with us honey, for your company he won't even have to pay the toll."

Tifa blinked at them quietly, sighing aloud, and knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

**End Chapter**

Bwahaha cliffhanger, sort of... I'm a little mean. Updating like crazy even though I'm on vacation. Moving along plot as well as relationship status. This was a big part in moving on to further romantic stuff, they had to accept each other on a deeper level than they had thus far. Now to get to the funner things like having Seph beat on people!

_-Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_TornAngelWings_ - Whew, me too!

_broken maelstrom_ - Yeah, I was glad he dropped her too. I like the character but she's good at being annoying and not realizing what she's saying. Yeah, they'll get to the kissing sometime.


	13. Lapses in Judgment

-1**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Lapses in Judgment**_

"_You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future." _

_**-Anonymous**_

"People have poor judgment,." Sephiroth commented toward Tifa as he eyed the group. There were a little over a dozen of them, something Tifa would still hesitate to cause open trouble with, yet he stood unconcerned next to her.

"We should try not to cause trouble." She returned.

"Cause trouble?" The man that was apparently the leader laughed. "Two of you darling, fourteen of us."

"It hardly seems fair." Sephiroth observed, Tifa was certain she was the only one that understood he didn't mean their side was the one at the disadvantage.

"Well, we'll worry about that if you can't afford the toll. Thousand gil each, simple for people able to afford to look through the ruins above right?" He smirked at them with a confidence Tifa knew was foolish but she found it difficult to get involved, these people were sort of bringing it on themselves. "Free if we get to pass the woman around for a while." Really really bringing it on themselves.

She was feeling less sorry for them with each passing comment.

"Less than thirty seconds." Sephiroth commented, smirking darkly to Tifa. "Have a watch on you?"

"Not on me." She answered with a shake of her head, smiling a little at his attitude despite herself, it was entertaining somehow to see him like this. Better than seeing him ill or broody.

"Pity." He answered with a shrug. "I suppose I'll give you all the chance to back away before I finish you. Though I'll only be merciful enough to offer this single warning."

"What, we got a crazy one on our hands boys." The leader laughed at him outright. "Thinks we'll back off if he acts all intimidating."

"He's one of those ex-shinra folks boss, look at his eyes." Another one pointed out as the group stood with various chains or wrenches as weapons. "Enjoy beating up one of those on occasion."

Tifa backed up a little, it gave her room to avoid more of the direct fray and she wouldn't get in the range of that sword of his, it still marveled her just how ridiculously long it was…how the hell had he climbed all that way without issues with the awkward thing anyway?

"All right boys, lets get the Shinra jerk." The words had no sooner left his mouth before there was a streak of silver and black across the rubbish of the area. A few slices cut high pitched sounds into the air with crimson waves to follow as the blade struck true three times into the main speaker before moving on, leaving him dead before most of the rest had even jumped at him to react.

The few that had reacted quicker were the least lucky as Lightning curled across the field in archs, sending several more to the ground dead or heavily burned and electrocuted before the rest had even had a chance to move forward. In three seconds he'd torn apart the enemy and left the rest running away instead of continuing the battle.

"Thirty?" Tifa commented in awe as he turned back toward her and away from the almost instantly swept away group of enemies.

"It seemed best to estimate high." He returned with a shrug, slashing down to knock the free blood from the blade before sliding it away again. "I am still recovering after all."

"You just…" She shook her head uncertain of what to say to him…most of them were still alive on second glance, but it seemed they would think much more about assaulting others they didn't know. "Lets go before they bring back friends."

"Not up to letting me take a small challenge?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk as he fell into step with her back toward where Yuffie had her apartment. "I do need to practice or I'll get rusty."

"Somehow I doubt it." Tifa commented in reply. "And with my luck you'd get a small army and then pass out again leaving me to get half beaten to death."

"That's insulting you know." He glanced at her comments curiously. "I didn't pass out last time until things were more or less safe."

"Yeah I'm sure you waited on purpose." She rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. "Let's just lay low til we know you are better like the Hojo thing said."

"You plan on traveling with me for months then?" He raised a brow at the comments, he hadn't really considered being with her but neither had he thought about her leaving. She had her own life, even a business, waiting for her. She couldn't want to wander around with him just cause she happened to help him, though she'd even mentioned him working for her it was just in jest.

"I dunno." She blinked a little. "I hadn't really thought about it much…we've been so busy, so much that needed to be done, I hadn't even thought about Edge or my shop in a while. We're close enough I wouldn't mind going outside the slums and checking on it. Though we'll need to check in with Yuffie or she'll have an aneurism."

"Convince me that isn't a bad thing." Sephiroth deadpanned as he considered the annoyingly aggressive young Wutai woman.

"Sephiroth." Tifa frowned at him, using his name as a corrective device. "That isn't nice. You can wait outside but we need to at least check on her. You could try to get along, they might be aggressive about it but they are helping you."

He just nodded a little, it was out of character for him to try to get along when he didn't feel like it, he didn't really consider it an option with this group but she was right as usual, it was all he had at the moment. He waited as she went in to check on her annoying friend and was considering how he could react, perhaps just doing nothing instead of goading them would be the best way. They seemed to get along with Cloud, even looked at him sort of like a leader, and he rarely said anything at all.

As it was he doubted he would consider most of them friends, he'd had precious few of those and all of them were dead now. Tifa was the closest thing and he'd not been a good friend to her at all, much as he'd often been…he needed to stop being so selfish.

"There." Tifa closed the door despite the yells of protest from Yuffie behind her. "Let's go before she hobbles after us. She's annoyed she can't keep a closer eye on you I think."

"I think I prefer the walk to the outside to that." Sephiroth commented, falling into a easy pace next to her as she moved away swiftly. "You seem to be more comfortable than you were letting me walk so freely, even with a weapon."

"Yeah…well. Comfortable might not be the best word." She answered, eyeing him a moment. "I just don't think you are gonna turn against us. I'm not sure why but I do."

"It's…" He paused to pull her out of the way of a vehicle almost spinning around the corner and speeding along. Keeping them both from getting flattened by the poor driver by pressing her against a nearby wall. He frowned after them as they continued the mad use of the automobile. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She commented, blinking slowly and catching up with what happened. She likely could have survived the hit but it wouldn't have been fun. "Your quick reflexes save me again."

"People irritate me often." He replied, still annoyed at the now far off driver as he glanced down at the slightly blushing woman he'd pressed out of the way. She was staring at him again, as if fascinated just by his face and eyes. It wasn't an uncommon thing for people to be interested in the mako infused eyes that SOLDIER treatment gave him but it wasn't as frustrating with her. It was sort of nice that she wasn't frightened of him, not in the same way as everyone else.

She was beautiful, her raven hair, fair skin, such a contrast compared to most average people. Her brown eyes might have seemed common to most but he could pick out the intelligence and magnificence within. It was calming and exciting at the same time, watching her watch him in return. He could feel her breath on his chest, smell the slightly cinnamon like scent on her skin.

Tifa wasn't certain how to react, she was just as content and conflicted staring back at Sephiroth, it was so easy to let herself go and become lost in those glowing eyes. It was as if the mako itself was curling lazily around his gaze, giving them a fire completely their own. Unlike Clouds though the similarity was there in ways, it was also instantly recognizable as Sephiroth's alone. It was easy to feel his strength, even if his arms hadn't been around her tightly to move her and hold her safely she'd been able to sense it the entire time they'd been walking and climbing together. It was as if some sort of aura of power settled around him, it amazed her that others couldn't pick it out instantly.

His chest was partly bare thanks to the way in which he wore his armor, though she could tell from the corner of her eyes she couldn't glance away. The moment, bizarrely soothing as it was, would come to an end if she broke that contact.

He was so close it would be easy to lean barely forward and meet his lips, somewhere in her mind the idea of kissing Sephiroth was being protested greatly but she couldn't quite make it out. It was a challenge of sorts really, he wasn't backing away either so he had to be contemplating the same thing right? The idea he could just be screwing with her again gave her pause thus far, but the longer he remained there… His strong chest pressing her into the wall while his eyes trapped her as throughout as a deer in headlights she had to admit it seemed less and less likely it was some game.

She had leaned just barely closer and he met her half way, settling his lips against hers in a tender way she hadn't seen coming from the warrior. Though it was with a passion that was dizzying despite the gentleness, he barely parted her lips with his tongue as his arms slipped more tightly around her, drawing her entire body closer as the embrace deepened.

At first it was a bit much and she considered pulling back, but her body didn't keep up with the thoughts and instead she found her fingers curling into the soft silver locks on his head. It was a long moment before she'd even realized she moaned in response to his hands along her body, his tongue tangled with hers. It'd been years sense a man had touched her in such a way and her body was more than pleased to find the attention even while part of her mind was still screaming away unheard.

Sephiroth wasn't nearly as conflicted, he also hadn't engaged in such physical activity in many years but he wasn't thinking about it, or much of anything at all other than trying to memorize every curve of her body, her mouth, the way her lips and tongue played back against his, the way her fingers curled into his hair. He had forgotten the street around him, not at all registering the few people watching their intense embrace against the wall.

It wasn't until one person screamed at them more directly to find a room that the pair pulled back at once, or at least he took a step back and helped steady her, uncertain of what to say really. He hadn't expected to respond to the affection in kind but when she'd leaned toward him, the gentle desire in her eyes had pulled him in to meet her.

"Tifa?" He managed to ask as she was blushing so badly it reached down to her neck and up along her ears, her entire head was red. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her feet instantly the most interesting thing on the road.

"Um. S…sorry." She managed to mumble. "I uh…don't know…sorry."

She dashed off before he could grab her, making him frown a bit and he followed after her with a shake of his head. That hadn't been the best plan of action, but it was difficult to convince himself otherwise. It was several blocks before he caught up to her, sitting on the back porch of her bar with her head in her knees.

"You don't need to apologize you know." He said as he eyed her. "It's my fault, I should have backed off sooner…I didn't…"

"No…but…" Tifa sighed as if about to cry, which only helped to make him feel more wretched. "Look um…I'm sorry…can we just forget about it?"

"I doubt I'd easily forget that." Sephiroth stated bluntly. "Though if you'd rather pretend it didn't happen I will attempt to oblige you."

He wasn't sure what else to do really than to give in, it already bothered him that he'd so completely misread the situation, whatever she was after it seemed that wasn't it.

"I just…" Tifa hesitated, she didn't know what she wanted. Kissing him had definitely been a bad bad idea, worse that she had enjoyed it so much. "I think that might be best for now. I need time to think."

"Would you prefer I wait out here while you attend to your business in the bar?" He asked without approaching, he didn't want to alienate her anymore than he already had.

"Yeah I think. Thank you…I'm sorry." She was up and vanished inside before he could reply, not even sure if he would have. He sighed as he sat on the steps…unsure of what he should do. Perhaps staying with her was him being selfish all over again, certainly it was dangerous for him to wander alone, but they had a brig on their airship where they could hold him away from being captured and he could recover until the issues were resolved. Yet it was cowardly to avoid conflict himself, to allow others that didn't even like him to resolve his problems. Going off alone until he was better enough to deal with them himself would likely be the best result. He used to have an apartment in the city, he could probably find something else where he could hide. He'd won enough money when they were at the Saucer to last him several years if he didn't want to be found. He only needed a few months.

He glanced after her, eyeing the door, it was best for all of them if he took off on his own. Blending into society as anything more than a hermit wasn't likely a possibility for one such as himself. He could simply help from a distance, a safe distance.

The more he considered it the more logical it was, he stood from the steps to glance in a window where Tifa was cleaning glasses at the bar and looking contemplative. Lost in thought of how to deal with the kiss they'd shared probably. He touched his lips and the window lightly before heading away down the alley, it was simply better for him to vanish than to drag her into his dangerous life.

Meanwhile she was dealing with her own issues, cleaning glasses to help catch up her small staff working in her absence, the bar was in good condition minus the few dirty glasses and a slightly sticky bar but she needed the time to think. The action had always been a good way for her to consider what she needed to so she was scrubbing away.

He'd kissed her back, that was something she couldn't contest, and she'd wanted to kiss him, but it bothered her a lot. She didn't really wish him ill any longer, in fact, if anything she pitied his situation. Yet, she also knew it to be wrong somehow to be attracted to the man that killed her father, even if his action wasn't his own. It was difficult to come to grips with it, he'd slain so many people and for a moment every now and again she could forget it and just be at ease. Disturbing, but she also was electrified anytime he touched her, to pull her out of the way or tease her or even in a dark attempt to teach her a lesson. She'd wanted Cloud for so long she'd never really realized what it would be like to start to have feelings for someone else.

She wasn't sure why it was but she knew it was similar, she had a crush on Sephiroth…she wasn't even sure how to react to it…certainly running off on him like that was childish. It was unkind of her to do that, but she didn't know how to talk to him now…if he wasn't interested…but he'd kissed her back. Still, even if he were interested, what then? It's not like a traditional date was something he'd want to do, even then, it was all so incredibly complicated…

Pretending it was nothing was unfair to everyone involved though, she needed to be a grown up and go out and face him and explain as best she could why she'd kissed him. Apologize and hope she wasn't just being too much like a silly schoolgirl.

She was at a loss again though when she walked outside and he wasn't there…blinking slowly as the last thing she'd expected was for him to walk away.

**End Chapter**

Aw, silly people and trying and failing to do the right things! And I finally got them to kiss too! In good news I got over the 40000 word mark with this chapter.

_-Nera_

To my reviewers:

broken maelstrom - I left him out on purpose. Though it is funny you didn't notice.

hype machine - many thanks, even the few reviews I get make me all warm and fuzzy.


	14. Hot and Cold

-1**Chapter Fourteen: ** _**Hot and Cold**_

_"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."_

_**-Dr. Seuss**_

"I knew he'd betray us." Yuffie was quick to repeat. "All cause he dropped me and broke my ankle. I know he did it on purpose."

"We don't know he did or didn't do anything." Red Thirteen injected, his muzzle drawn into a vague from for the canine like creature. "Just that he left. It could have been the consistent threats to his life and well being in general. He didn't do anything aggressive, he simply left."

"Yeah well, sure did something before he left." Yuffie answered putting her hands on her hips. "Have you seen the way Tifa's walking around on the ship sense we were picked up? Even when she first came back she was real quiet and distracted."

"She could just be worried herself that he's been captured again." Red Thirteen pointed out reasonably. "Either way assuming he's betrayed us in any way when he attacked no one and has helped us thus far is foolish. He even saved Tifa according to her. We should be more concerned he could have fallen back into the enemy hands where they want to brainwash him to do whatever they want."

"But…"

"Red is right." Cloud interrupted before Yuffie could keep protesting. "Much as I don't want to admit it he's more of a danger if they somehow become able to control him. Tifa believes he was honestly being controlled by Jenova, and his actions to help destroy what pieces remain have only backed that up. He even hesitated when it came to the final piece only because it could result in someone else's death. It is extremely likely it's not just some random story."  
"He could have left cause he wasn't sure how to deal with the Lucrecia thing." Cid commented and took a small drag on his cigarette thoughtfully. "Hard to say with a guy like him but I know it'd freak me out if I found out who my real mother was and she was holding the last part of something I hated that much."

"Yeah." Barret agreed with a frown of his own, scratching his beard with a hand and glancing down the hall to make sure that Tifa was still in her room instead of approaching. "I dunno, the guy was never really a team player right. Maybe he'd just still trying to fix things on his own."

"Which is still stupid as she said he's not well yet." Yuffie jumped on the chance to insult him. "If he gets caught or already is it'll make it even worse on us. They could have got him in the alley with those command word things she talked about while she was cleaning stuff."

"I finally heard word back on Vincent." Cait Sith commented as the doll joined the group riding on his fat mog. "Last we heard he was in the city on the northern continent, apparently he planned to do research in the crater. That was a couple weeks ago however and there is no further contact we are aware of."

"He didn't tell anyone?" Cloud asked, glancing around to see the various forms of 'no' and slightly confused expression of the group. "We'll need to head up there anyway then, see if he is all right."

"Agreed." Barret nodded, glancing after cid who was heading to change course. "What about Tifa? I mean, you think she'll be all right? She does seem pretty down."

"I'll try talking to her." Cloud said after a moment, it was better than letting Yuffie volunteer after the last couple hours of arguments. He headed from the group with what they'd decided in place and to the room where Tifa was staying. He hesitated outside a minute before knocking.

"Come in."

The silent call was enough for him though and he stepped inside, where Tifa was sitting quietly on her bed staring at the wall. He was never good at this thing, half the time people had to try to cheer him up. This was backwards having to cheer Tifa up.

"You gonna be okay?" He sat down next to her, watching her drawn face and frowning a little.

"I dunno." Tifa sighed. "It's my fault he ran off. What if they capture him?"

"We'll deal with it." Cloud said without missing a beat, he was good at confidence if nothing else. Just depended on the circumstances. "It's not your fault though. No one can say what he thinks, though I guess none of us helped with all the threats like Red mentioned. You are the least likely of any of us to be at fault for it."

"No, it is my fault. You don't understand." Tifa said, hesitating on mentioning having kissed Sephiroth.

"Why?" He watched her face in confusion.

"I kissed him Cloud." She shook her head even as she said it. "I didn't really mean too, but it just sort of happened…and then he left. He took off cause I freaked out about it."

Cloud was her oldest friend in the world, if she couldn't trust him she wasn't sure who to trust. Not telling anyone would drive her mad.

"You…kissed Sephiroth?" Cloud had a slightly disgusted expression on his face. He was more surprised than she was by it. He'd always known she liked him but never really felt about her in a romantic way, he'd been so preoccupied with Aeris that he had never considered the fact Tifa wouldn't wait forever. Being passed over for Sephiroth also was just another sting to his pride.

"I don't know why…it just…sort of happened." Tifa said, frowning at the way he reacted. "I shouldn't have though…"

"I'm sure it's fine Tifa." Cloud reassured as best he could, pushing his own problems away for the moment so he could help her. Tifa was his friend if nothing else. "Maybe he was just afraid he'd put you in danger…it'd be uncharacteristically moral of him."

She snickered just a bit at Cloud's attitude. "I suppose…I'd just like to find him if possible…where we going now?"

"After Vincent." Cloud answered with a shrug. "If his goal was to destroy the remains of Jenova then it is reasonable we might find him in the same search. Either way this seems the next best step. I doubt we'll be free of him whatever happens. At least I won't, I think I'm cursed with him."

"I guess." Tifa answered, glancing back at Cloud. "I don't want to see him get hurt cause of me."

"Tifa…" Cloud frowned at that. "You should be careful okay? I figure we'll see him again but I don't want him to hurt you."

She leaned over and hugged Cloud, he settled a hand over her with a frown when she sighed, things were always more complicated than they needed to be. "Thanks Cloud."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"I always liked it here." Tifa commented lightly, smiling at the snow falling from the sky despite the sunlight reflecting off the already snow covered roads and roofs of the small northern city. She was with Cloud and Red, the rest of the group waiting further away with the airship as it couldn't land just outside with all the snow of the area. If they weren't able to find anything they could communicate it back to Cait Sith and he could try to find any other leads while they took the day or so trek it would be to return.

"It's too cold." Red didn't complain often but he didn't wear clothing like the rest to help keep him warm and his normal climate was the desert. He was only along to continue to observe and keep Yuffie away as she was likely only going to say something to further make Tifa annoyed. It was better for her to get the small peace of mind traveling with quieter people would offer. "I'm heading to the inn for a while and I'll find out what I can there."

It was surprising how many people would actually speak to him after the events of Meteor had managed to make their tiny group a little famous. Better than people screaming monster or gawking as much as they used to. The gawking was still commonplace but he often received some small measure of respect at the very least.

"I'll head to the old residence where Professor Gast lived with Aeris' mother." Cloud answered figuring it was the best hideout for Vincent if he was really here. "Do you want to help with any supplies we'll need?"

"Sure." Tifa nodded, warming gloved hands and walking toward the shop with the old man and his granddaughter as the three of them split off. A day or so of travel had left her in better spirits, she was still conflicted as to what had happened but she was glad to be in a place she hadn't visited in ages. She remembered it fondly enough and when they had been here last the trip hadn't allowed them much time while they were being pursued, hopefully this time she'd be able to relax a little more while they tried to find Vincent.

The inside was much warmer than the out and she saw a flicker of movement vanishing up the stairs as she slipped in. Otherwise the building was much as it had always been, the old man was sitting in his chair asleep with his granddaughter sitting nearby now with a small counter of her own. She was probably a young teenager by now but still helping out, just how these small towns tended to work. Likely she'd inherit the place one day.

She looked incredibly nervous though, her face pale as if she'd seen a ghost one moment then turning a deep shade of pink. Tifa blinked a little. "Hey are you okay?" She glanced at the steps where someone had vanished and back to the girl.

"Fine." Her voice was a little unsteady but as she repeated it she grew more confident. "Fine. Can I get you anything miss?"

"We need a few potions and trail supplies, we aren't going into the mountains yet but if you have climbing gear I may be back in a couple hours for things." Tifa said, returning to business as that seemed to be what the girl wanted. She probably had a boy here when she wasn't suppose to, young love.

Tifa smirked a little at the idea, at least some people had it a lot easier than she did. She picked up what they needed at the moment and looked over the gear they might need later, not buying anything yet but just adding things in her head before paying for the current needs and heading back into the cold weather.

She smiled despite the small shiver, it was a calming place. Kids were tossing snowballs at each other along the main road which was so covered it really wasn't much of a road, just a small part of it had been cleared for local traffic. It was the sort of feel Nibelheim had sometimes in the winter…back before everything had gone so poorly.

The inn had the feel of a place people came to relax and escape the intense chill of the outdoors, it was so immediately warm with the several fireplaces she had to loosen her jacket and take the gloves off. Red was speaking with two men at a table in a corner, a good sign, she took the time to go get them a few rooms so she'd have somewhere to stash the fresh bags of goods. Three rooms were just what was left so it was well enough, it was still before the harsh of winter so likely the rest of the rooms had been taken by various traveling merchants, it was a common thing before winter hit full on.

By the time she'd set things down and returned to the common area she was greeted with the sight of Cloud coming in with Vincent at his back. At least they hadn't wasted their time coming here, if things were lucky for them they wouldn't have to try to climb the mountain again. That hadn't been an experience she'd enjoyed and not something she had any desire to repeat.

"Vincent, how are you?" She asked as she joined them at a table, Red heading over shortly after and hopping onto a chair.

"I've been better." He said quietly, not tugging down his scarf, which left it in it's normal position almost completely over his face. "I came across Sephiroth. I wouldn't have believed it but Cloud just said that he's returned."

Tifa blinked quietly, Sephiroth had left and already found Vincent that quickly? How on earth could he have done it? They only found him because of the connections to the turks and some of the information network of the Shinra through Cait Sith.

"I'm not sure how he could have found him so quickly either." Cloud spoke an answer to Tifa's surprise aloud. "Either way Vincent was less than kind and the two fought for a short while before Sephiroth left."

"He wasn't really fighting me as defending himself." Vincent said, looking away from them and to the waitress nervously delivering hot chocolate to them all. "I attacked him after he asked me where Lucrecia was. I feared the worst…"

He had grown quiet but there was a deeper nervousness there that Tifa had to frown at, Sephiroth must have told him about her and the part of Jenova still in her body already.

"Is it true? About Lucrecia?" Vincent asked as if on cue.

"I read the file myself." Tifa answered with the same frown. "Unless the report was a lie then yes…I'm so sorry Vincent."

"No…" He shook his head. "It isn't you to blame Tifa. I should have suspected something more was wrong than just what Hojo had done with Sephiroth…she'd never had any sort of abilities to see the future before then. I just…if I could have done something then things could perhaps be different."

"Did you tell him where Lucrecia was?" Red asked getting back on track as best he could.

"I don't know." Vincent answered with a shrug. "I am not certain if she is even still alive. Though I do know a few places she might possibly be hiding if she is. If we could help her somehow, or even put her out of the misery of her demented mind, then I would prefer t do that. Adding to my sins or not I hate to think she still suffers."

Tifa was quiet, looking incredibly sad, it was impossible not to feel pity for Vincent after all that had happened and he still had to suffer. Cloud was also silent, Red had to move things along again.

"Where do you believe she might be?" the dog-like member of the party asked seriously. "If you didn't tell him then he isn't going to be ahead of us. It would probably be best if we found her before Sephiroth under the circumstances."

"He doesn't know anything. I wouldn't tell him and he left, he was impressive though…he dodged almost every shot I made." Vincent commented. "He stated he was no longer under Jenova's control but I just attacked him…"

"It was wise." Cloud answered with a shrug. "I did the same thing. Did you injure him?"

"I believe a few shots got through toward the end of the shuffle. The town is still unsure what happened but they've been a little more nervous sense yesterday when we fought not far from here." Vincent explained with a shake of his head, ignoring the hot chocolate in front of him while the rest drank. "I'm not sure where he is staying as I've already looked through the inn rooms and none of the locals would likely take him in willingly. He could be forcing someone to give him shelter."

"We'll need to ask around…find him if we can before the enemy does." Cloud said seriously, trying to not note the grateful glance Tifa sent him. It still bothered him that she apparently liked the bastard, but he couldn't judge her for it, he still hadn't fully gotten over a girl that never had even loved him to begin with. "Red, can you ask the locals for anyone asking stranger than usual or doing things out of the norm? I know you hate the cold."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you all back here." He hopped down, heading for the basement lounge where people were drinking, alcohol tended to loosen lips.

"Vincent and I can check the outer area around here, hopefully we can rent a couple snowmobiles. There aren't many outer homes or cottages but I know there are at least some. I can take the east and you the west. There aren't any down the mountain or out in the fields." Cloud stated standing up.

"As you wish." Vincent commented glancing toward Tifa and back to Cloud.

"What about me?" Tifa asked before Vincent could.

"Ask around town, Vincent probably already frightened people and you'll have a better sense of if something is amiss than most of us I think." Cloud answered. "Just be careful. We still don't know what he'll do Tifa…"

"Yeah right, you guys be careful too." Tifa said, heading out and away, a little annoyed at his protective attitude. Normally she would have loved the attention but him being nice just because he thought she liked someone else instead pissed her off a bit. He was her friend and he'd been pretty quiet about everything and while he didn't openly say it she could tell he was somewhat offended she said she'd kissed Sephiroth.

_"It wasn't like I did it completely on purpose."_ She thought in annoyance as she walked toward the front of the town to start with the buildings there. _ "Sephi…he's just really handsome and he was staring at me like he wanted to ravage me right there in the alley. If that woman wouldn't have yelled at us I'm not sure we wouldn't have…"_

She blushed at herself and pressed on. _"Still though, Cloud never even looks at me. He only ever stayed with me that one night before the final battle…probably because he thought we would die and he wouldn't have to deal with it."_

The idea still stung a little, even after all these years she'd never brought it up and he'd ignored it the entire time. It made her flinch as she considered it. She'd basically asked Sephiroth to do the same thing when it had hurt her so much…

"I suck." She sighed as she moved back into the shop to ask them if they'd missed any locals the last day or two that come in commonly. Surprised to find only a sleeping old man and no young girl, she walked in and looked around about to call hello when she overheard the girl upstairs.

"You probably shouldn't stay here…I need to go check on the customers…" The girl appeared at the top of the steps just as Tifa reached the bottom. "Hello miss, did you need the climbing equipment after all?"

Then it clicked and she put her hands on her hips. "Who do you have up there?"

"None of your business miss." The teenager answered. "Was there something else you needed to buy?"

She closed the door behind her and moved down the steps even as Tifa started up them, shaking her head. "I need to know who's up there. Is it a man with long silver hair?"

The way the girl's eyes widened Tifa knew she was right about it. "No."

"It's okay, I'm his friend…is he hurt?" Tifa figured it was best not to start any extra trouble.

She seemed to relax when Tifa said she was a friend. "Yeah…go on up…second door there where I left…I hope you can help him."

Tifa raised a brow at the comment, moving up while the girl returned to the counter and blinking at the scene of Sephiroth on the bed. Most of his armor was nearby and there were several gunshot wounds still healing along most of his left side and a few places on the left. His eyes were closed and there was a wet rag on his forehead where the bandages that were on his shoulder and chest were fresh, the girl must have just changed them. He was apparently lucky she'd taken him in, how that came to pass she wasn't sure but she sat down in the chair near the bed.

"I thought you needed to attend your shop." Sephiroth said, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. "I appreciate your concern but I'll be out of your hair sooner if you allow me to rest."

"We'll get to do that on the ship." Tifa commented, smiling lightly when he jumped a bit and started to sit up before wincing and laying back down. Staring at her with a frown. "Why did you leave?"

"It was best." Sephiroth answered. "I thought to find a place to hide out but this problem is mine to resolve so I thought I could travel to the northern crater and search for any clues that remained there. It could be a base for the new problems as no one else would want to go to such a large gathering of mako energy but those already exposed."

Tifa eyed him skeptically, not sure what to believe as she dug through her pack for her Curaga leveled materia more absently.

"I was attacked by Vincent mostly on accident. I didn't know he'd be here, when I mentioned Lucrecia he began shooting. I didn't get too horribly injured until one of the teams sent for my retrieval attacked later." He answered. "There are a few dozen men dead in the western forests. Most of them were well trained."

"Curaga." Tifa mumbled, holding the materia close so the green energy could travel along his form closing wounds and healing over scars. It wouldn't completely mend broken bones but it did an exceptional job of making him better than he'd been. He had closed his eyes again by the time the spell stopped. "You should stay with us this time…I'm sorry that I scared you off…It was childish of me to ask you to just forget about what happened."

"You are extremely curious Tifa." Sephiroth stated opening a single eye to consider her again. "You want me with you even though it could be dangerous…why?"

"I just do." Tifa answered with a shrug. "I'm not sure yet exactly why but I don't want to see you get hurt anymore…"

"Not a likely scenario even if we stay together." Sephiroth commented. "It is unwise for everyone for me to stay away however…not while my health is still questionable. I do not want to be the reason you are hurt or lose any of your friends."

She blinked a little, surprised at the sentiment and smiled at him. "Maybe we're both just crazy."

"Also a likely possibility." He agreed, pushing himself to sit and balancing. "Thank you for the spell, I hadn't yet picked up a cure materia."

"That wasn't a good idea." She pointed out with a smirk despite the slightly dirty glance she got.

"Yes, I am aware…I didn't want to disturb you anymore…so I left." He shrugged once, seeming uncertain of what else to say then finishing with. "Could you wait outside so I could get my armor on? Unless you plan to watch."

She blushed and exited, standing on the landing of the steps, leaning against the wall and considering quietly. "He wanted to leave because I seemed worried? So he does have feelings for me? What now then?"

She didn't have time to dwell as she saw Reno and Rude heading in from outside and she could guess why the Turks would be there.

**End Chapter**

Whew, whopper of a chapter there. I didn't want to leave Sephiroth out for too long considering it is a pairing with him and Tifa. Vincent finally made an appearance as did the Turks in more than just a mention. Good times, moving things right along. Hope I get some feedback!

_-Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_broken maelstrom_ - I know I've been updating like mad! I put them back together pretty quick.

_Toya Kei _- Yay for all the lovely feedback, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy! Lucrecia was in the crystal cave chilling in the game if you went in with Vincent. She left his final weapon for you. It lead me to believe she was still alive somewhere hiding away from society.


	15. Many Facets of a Jewel

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Many Facets to a Jewel_

_Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other. _

_**-Rainer Maria Rilke**_

Tifa slipped right back inside the door, closing it as gently as possible and thankful that it was well taken care of so it was easy to do without causing noise. Sephiroth was nearly dressed when she turned around, fastening one of the belts of his armor and offering her a curious expression at the chance in her attitude. It was easy to read she wanted to be silent by the way her body had shifted. For most the subtle change in step and hold would be more difficult to pick out but Sephiroth picked it up immediately.

"Turks downstairs." Tifa whispered when she came over. "Probably looking for you...and if they saw me come in then we should leave soon."

"You assume I'm afraid of that worthless lot?" Sephiroth commented with a small smirk on his face, despite his less than complete recovery minutes ago he was returned to his full, smug, glory. At least as much as Tifa could tell, making her frown just a bit at his answer, his voice was deep and tended to be easy to pick up at times like this. When he wasn't bothering to follow her example of whispering.

"No I didn't say that." She hissed at him to shush him. "But what if they start something here? That girl didn't want any trouble and you wouldn't be much of a guest if you repaid her hospitality by getting her family's store shot to bits."

Sephiroth's smile at least faded from his face, though he didn't echo her frown he was quiet and he silently nodded his accent to follow Tifa's example at the reminder. The girl had risked much to help him, more people he owed favors he had no idea as to how he could repay. He eyed the window Tifa opened and the flakes of white drifting down just outside it with a skeptical expression. Until her lithe body, even in the thicker winter clothing, slipped through without difficulty. He didn't have any heavier clothes but such weather had never bothered him much, should have been another sign in his youth that he wasn't like everyone else. Though he'd rarely been exposed to snow and when he did see it he was still so young he was more happy to join in the snowball fights and didn't have nearly the concerns that came with the years that followed.

Pushing memories he'd rather ignore from his mind he slipped out after her, gracefully moving out the impossibly long blade without even catching it on the frame of the window. He heard people moving up the stairs and the protest of the girl a moment before Tifa pushed it shut again and pulled him down into a snowbank in a rather unceremonious fashion.

It was cold, but after his time at the torture tank in Nibelheim he had a greater appreciation for the chill of winter. On his bare chest it stung only barely before he'd lifted himself up and began dusting the white flakes free of his armor and hair. Though it was a battle he was more likely to lose, the precipitation was gathering in his hair and on his shoulderblades quickly, it seemed a storm was starting. "Did you really need to dump us free of the roof?"

She pushed him around a corner and frowned at him with another hushing sound before he heard the window re-opening behind them. "Huh, could have sworn someone was up here...eh Rude?"

There was no reply from the quieter of the pair and they could barely make out the girl's voice. "We have a cat, she could have been running and hiding. She doesn't like strangers."

Sephiroth smirked as he recognized the voice of the turk in question, he'd always had a certain fondness for making Reno nervous back in the short time they'd worked near each other in the building. Rude didn't bother him overly, he was quiet and sometimes it was good to have a little silence in the world, why he liked the red haired fool he worked with though...who knew? As tempting as it was to make him squirm, he remained where Tifa had pulled them, listening in.

"Hmm, well I guess...but what about Tifa? I saw her walk in here to this store and she never left." Reno commented. "But there is a bunch of snow knocked free of here and some footprints...don't suppose you've been harboring fugatives eh..."

The window closing again made whatever else he was saying impossible for them to overhear even if they had been closer, it was obvious they knew the two had been there and were considering punishing the family.  
"We should have just stayed there." Sephiroth commented in a low tone to Tifa, she was chewing her lip unsure of what to do when he commented glancing back at him. "We should go remedy them of the idea that she was or is protecting us."

"It's dangerous." Tifa shook her head. "You still aren't completely well...and the idea is not start trouble inside. Sephiroth...wait."

He'd already began back toward the front and she grabbed his shoulder to stop him, pulled a bit off balance a moment but righting herself before meeting his eyes. Blushing a little at the feelings that gentle glow inspired deep inside her chest.

"Trust me...I owe the girl anyway." Sephiroth winked at her and was back heading inside so quickly she had to rush to catch up. They entered just as Reno and Rude were returning down the stairs with the girl.

She meanwhile was cut off mid protest that she'd been helping when she saw the two coming back inside, her eyes widening in fear of what else could go wrong.  
"Don't worry." Sephiroth commented with a evil grin that seemed geniune enough it made the girl back behind Reno and Rude who paused once they got low enough to see the ex-soldier apparently reborn. "You kept your part of the deal, I won't hurt your family little girl. Did you two have business with me?"  
"Sephiroth." Reno, to his credit, managed to keep his voice straight. "I didn't believe the President...you need to come back with us. Rufus wants to speak with you."

"Rufus?" Sephiroth's aura of power was there, barely beyond something tangible, he gave the name a uncaring tone as he repeated it. Implying he didn't know or seem to care to know whoever it was that he was actually asking about.

"The President...after you killed the last guy his son Rufus took over..." Reno commented, pausing when Rude put a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up a bit. He'd been looking a bit nervous til the correction. The pair of them descended the stairs in a show of courage. "He runs Shinra now, wants to speak to you. Just to talk."

"Why would I care to bother with the insignificant brat of the avarice filled insect I removed before my withdrawal from the company?" Sephiroth didn't allow the smile to surface at the shocked expression Tifa was giving him, apparently his acting was rather masterful.

"Hey now....no need to get all aggressive." Reno commented with his usual smile, though his tone told volumes as to his actual nervousness. The ex-SOLDIER could read the fear from them easily enough. "He just wants to talk. Make sure you aren't still crazy as the reports claim, also to remind you that anyone helping you could be considered an enemy of the world as well until such a thing as your sanity is no longer in question."

"Bold demands from such small vermin." Sephiroth replied with a laziness that inferred he was losing his patience with the conversation. "I will see him at the inn here tomorrow. If any harm is directed at this place, any extra troops while I am here I will deal with such bothers and consider him a enemy in the future."

It was threat enough that nothing else needed to be said, he slipped outside before they could form a retort, ignoring the girl, them, even the horribly confused looking Tifa that followed after him. Though she waited until they were half back to the inn, and well into the now thick falling snow to hit his arm and actually protest.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't piss Rufus off, you really want more people after you right now?" Tifa had her brows furrowed and there was a furious expression on her face. "You have enough problems."

"It's fine." He grinned a bit at how ruffled she got. "It's all a game, I can't let them think they're controlling the board now Tifa or they'll walk all over me. There is so much I already need to deal with I might be able to succeed in getting an ally instead of an enemy."

"You are thinking about working with Shinra again?" Tifa blinked again in surprise. Sure, Rufus had been better lately about helping in the time after the meteor and the holy and even after the events of the stigma but she didn't trust him at all. He'd always been a horrible human-being and aimed at doing anything for power.

"It all depends on what is said, at the very least I could let them think I'm considering it until other threats are dealt with." Sephiroth shrugged, unaware of the slight dismay of the girl with him. "Regardless, I could do with at least one night's rest and a decent meal. No sides of this little war over me are going to move with so many eyes on the area for a while. Despite my demands I figure there will be a lot of the actual shinra army posted outside the city."

"That just makes it harder if we need to get out." Tifa replied with a frown still set on her lips. Adding up the political moves the general was making, he may not still have the title but he didn't fail to be strategic in his actions despite her first impression. "I don't know how you could consider this a night without worry though."

She took it upon herself to explain the changes to the group as opposed to watching them argue more, allowing Sephiroth to retire to a slight alteration of rooms. They rented the space in the loft of the building as he stated he wouldn't have issues with it being a little colder than the rest. A lot of travelers were there so it seemed a better resolution than having to stay in the main area or be put out. Much to the eternal rejoicing of Tifa Sephiroth remained extremely polite throughout the interaction and her friends didn't arrive until just as he was leaving.

"Nothing but a bunch of bodies in the woods." Cloud stated darkly upon them all sitting at a table and Tifa giving them the idea of what was happening. "He's still incredibly frightening...I don't like the idea of possibly starting a war here but I can see the point being made. Rufus is too greedy and power hungry to pass up even the chance of pulling someone like Sephiroth back into his control. Even turning him against this rival group looking for power would be something he'd want."

"There do seem to be as many sides to this as seeds on a dandelion." Red commented with a shake of his large head. "I wonder who else will come out of the woodwork, I know we aren't really on Rufus' side as the Shinra are to blame for all of this...but I'd much rather see Hojo removed."

"As would I." Vincent put in his agreement. "Though I will not be remaining for this...I need to start searching for Lucrecia."

"Vincent..." Tifa wasn't sure what to say on that change of topic, so many negative things lately, horrific things they never knew...

"It is what is it." He answered Tifa before she could say anything else. "If I could possibly help her, even put her mind to rest by the removal of the piece of Jenova you state was implanted in her...I must."

"But Vincent..." Cloud couldn't quite come to say it either, they all knew the alternative was something the man didn't want to face.

"We will cross the bridge when we come to it." Vincent answered darkly, standing from the table and doing his best not to consider the idea that they may have to slay his beloved to kill off the taint of the creature on the land. It wasn't an option until it was absolutely last...he wasn't certain he could keep fighting off the control of Chaos on his mind if he was forced to destroy the only woman he loved.

The table was quiet as he slipped out into the near blizzard outside the inn, he like Sephiroth was very capable of enduring the elements because of his augmentations.

"Regardless of all the political issues, one thing is certain, we need to stop Hojo before he forces his madness on anyone else." The sentiment from Red was agreed around the table.

"We should head to bed, we'll likely need the rest before all this plays out." Cloud stated, everyone wanted to stop discussing this. "Did Vincent give you his key before he left?"

"Yes." Tifa nodded to Cloud, not quite the entire truth. She'd traded one of the rooms so they could compromise in getting the loft but two people had to stay there. She didn't want to ask Cloud or Red after all the complaints about the cold so she didn't want to tell Cloud she'd be joining his rival either.

Thankfully, no questions were asked when she said she wanted to get something else to drink to take to her room and she managed to retire with a couple plates to the loft without the rest of her party taking note of it. It was much chillier and the roof was lower than the rest of the floors but the lower part of the room was still very warm, the heat rising from the lower floors and other fires was insulated by the areas with rugs but released by the ones without. She found herself curling a blanket around her even before she sat to eat with Sephiroth.

He watched her as he began his own meal. "You could have asked your furry companion to stay here you know, likely he would have been much more comfortable than you."

"I'll be fine." Tifa returned with a shake of her head. "I already ask a lot of them and don't want to see anymore fights start between you all."  
"I get along with the non-human better than most of the rest of your group." Sephiroth retorted logically, but gave up on trying to convince her. The floor set up for sleeping was warm enough that she should be fine.

They ate in a mostly pleasant silence and she was relieved that the owners were kind enough to bring them up some hot chocolate, sitting next to him on the furs that worked as a sort of couch for the room. Glad for the closeness to the floor where it was warmer and laughing to herself, giving a second laugh when he offered her that curious expression of his. He always managed to say a lot without saying anything.

"I was just thinking about stuff." She explained her amusement before sipping at the warm drink appreciatively. "A month ago my worst worry was a bar fight or a rough stain on the counter. Now I'm swept back up into the events of the world and having dinner and hot chocolate with my once arch-enemy. Just sorta strange how things work out."

He smiled lightly at her explanation. "I must admit that I don't think this would be something most people would be capable of predicting. At least I'm no longer an arch-enemy, I noticed you didn't correct me having my weapon today, finally having a bit more faith in me?"

"Faith?" Tifa considered the strange phrasing. "I guess I sort of trust you more. Even if you did just run off and complicate everything more than needed."

"Good to know." He replied lightly, though the conversation was something he wouldn't commonly engage in he was glad to know Tifa was starting to trust him, if only it was a small bit. Whatever happened between them in the alley would be okay, even if they didn't talk about it he was glad to have the company again after his night bleeding in the forest.

"It's all happening so fast too...hopefully we'll be able to stop Hojo before he hurts anyone else." Tifa commented, thinking back to the haunted expression on Vincent's face. He often seemed as such, but today it was echoed much more clearly than most days.

"It'll get done. Soon if I'm able to direct the meeting tomorrow in the manner I'm hoping." Sephiroth replied confidently, making her laugh at him again and earning another raised brow.

"You are always so self-assured." She chuckled, setting down a now empty glass and tugging the blanket around her more. "It's just a little strange I guess, Cloud can be like that sometimes but not nearly as much as you. I don't know how you don't worry."

"No point." He answered, his own empty glass joining hers on the tiny table before he settled a second blanket over her shoulders to help insulate her more. "Perhaps you should try being less concerned with everything."

She blushed lightly at the intimate gesture even though he wasn't looking at her but at adjusting the blankets for her comfortably. Making it easier for her to look over his face and not follow his advice at the idea of kissing him again. It was too soon and she wasn't sure how to approach this sort of relationship at all really, she never had with Cloud. The one time they'd done anything he'd approached her and she'd given in. "Maybe I'm just better with other people taking charge of things. I've always been more of a follower, even in the events we get mixed up in I've never been much of a leader."

"You can always change that." Sephiroth answered with a shrug as he leaned back again happy she was sufficiently covered to stay warm. Unaware of her eternal struggle or the true underlying meaning of what she'd said. "But perhaps starting tomorrow, both of us should get some sleep. Hard to say when Rufus might decide to come knocking, I figured he'd prefer to be late than early but he might try to disturb me anyway he can."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." Tifa agreed instantly, though she was glad he was already moving to lower the lights to a level comfortable to sleep with and couldn't see the telling blush on her face. Unconsciousness was something that would be out of her reach for a while with what she was actually considering.

_"Here I am sharing a room with Sephiroth, having yelled at him before about feeling me up and run off on him after we kissed and I'm the one having impure thoughts."_ Tifa thought to herself in an eternal whine. _"What the hell is the matter with me?"_

**End Chapter**

I tried to make it holiday like for a christmas/new year type chapter. Happy holidays to all the people reading my stuff! Yay for a more fluffy end to a chapter also!

_-Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_brokenmaelstrom_ - I may still go back and go over what Sephiroth did there and such but I'm not sure yet.

_TornAngelWings_ - Yes! Soonish in fact. I figure they'll be around for the meeting.

_laguna_ - Yay ty, I hope you keep liking and yes this chapter was some fluff!

_toya kei _- Yes, I like Vincent too. I don't think he got nearly enough exploitation of background in the game and am trying to do a bit more with that here.

_Kistune6_ - Really? I love FF7. It's the last FF to come out I actually enjoyed playing. Hope you keep liking the story as I guess they aren't common these days.

_Seph Owa13_ - I hate when I have PC issues and I hope yours clear up for you. and yes I liked dropping Yuffie as well.


End file.
